Our Lil Family
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Everything was suppose to be better now, but their adorable new baby girl is sick and Aizen still hasnt given up on that revenge. And what is wrong with Riba? Sequel to Our Lil Babies GinXToshiro Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my last story Our Lil Babies, hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other. We will have our favourite child size captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya!**

**Toshiro: Child Size?**

**We will have our favourite fox face pedo smiling traitor, Gin Ichimaru!**

**Gin: Tehe *pats Toshiro's butt***

**We have our new members, lil sexist bratty TJ (Toshiro Jr though he still doesnt know what his name actually stands for) and cute perfect smart Riba!**

**Riba: Hello there :)**

**TJ: *mockingly* Hello there**

**Riba: *slaps***

**TJ+Riba: *fights***

**Oh and we have our newest member of the family joining us today, Toshiro and Gin's new baby girl (sorry TJ you lose) has entered the family.**

**

* * *

**

She was an adorable little girl really but she was also a pain. At the moment she lay, naked, on the table with her hands clenched into tight fists. Her feet were kicking out in all directions, her mouth wide as she screamed, her bald head rolling back constantly and nearly hitting the wall three times before Toshiro's hands dived out and grabbed her.

Toshiro was trying to wash her down with a baby wipe since putting her in the bath like this was very hard because she sometimes accidently swallowed the water she was splashing in. Gin was sitting over by the sofa, just laying there and smirking as he looked over and saw Toshiro was struggeling, his lover was so cute. Meanwhile TJ and Riba were fighting over if the baby would be a Shinigami or not.

"Girls can't be Soul Reapers!" TJ snapped "You're living proof!"

"Open your eyes for petes sake! Rangiku and Momo are girls!" Riba shouted "Unohona is a girl! Isane is a girl! There are lost of GIRLS here!"

"Have you two ever had a conversation where it didnt end in fights?" Toshiro asked

"...One or two" they said at the same time.

"Thats my kids!" Gin grinned

Just as Toshiro was about to say something, the baby stopped screaming and instead she began to cough, it was a scary one, as if she was choking and it happened a lot. The whole room froze, Toshiro reached out and picked her up, holding her close as she coughed and spat over his shoulder. Then her breathing was heavy and she coughed a little more before relaxing and crying, almost weakly now.

Gin walked over and helped Toshiro lay her back down, as his body was stiff and he was shaking with fear over his little girl. TJ and Riba sat in silence, watching as Gin held the baby in one arm and pulled Toshiro to his chest with the other.

Toshiro buried his face in Gin's chest and wrapped his shaking arms around his body, holding him close as Gin ran his fingers through the younger boys hair. It was silent for a while, making everyone uncomfortable. Then suddenly the baby kicked Gin hard in the jaw, causing him to jump and yell.

"Yup!" TJ smirked "Thats your baby dad"

And everyone was grinning again, TJ and Riba went back to their fight and acted like nothing happened, while Gin dressed the baby and pulled her and Toshiro onto his lap. The young captain of squad ten was still shaking, his smile was forced and he looked pale.

Ever since her birth, the baby had been terribly sick. She remained very pale and had coughing fits, sometimes choking have forcing the others to go to the medical room. One time when Toshiro went to give her milk he found she wasnt breathing, he was a shaken mess and clung to Gin for hours, even after Unohona came and told them she was fine. Her bones were also very frail and she needed to have medicine every day at a precise time of 12 O'clock.

The twins were teenagers, but they were still young. They understood when the baby was in danger and Riba had cried when the baby had stopped breathing, TJ had stopped talking for the whole time. But at the same time neither could really understand the whole of it and like today, when everything was fine, they went back to normal in a flash.

Gin hid behind his mask, like he had his whole life. The only time his smile really dropped was when the baby done something worse or new and dangerous or when Toshiro freaked and he needed comfort. But inside, every time the baby coughed, Gin held his breath. Every time the baby knocked a limb against something and went still for a moment, Gin would freeze on the spot.

The one who was effected the most by his little girl, was Toshiro. After giving birth to her, he found he rarely wanted to let her go. Like today if anything was wrong he would freeze and hold her close, then he would be shaking madly for the next few hours until he was sure everything was fine again. During the birth, the baby had come out with a very low heart beat, causing Toshiro to freak and having to be put to sleep for a while until he had calmed down, when he woke he couldnt stop shaken and clung to the now normal baby in his arms.

It would often be a case of Toshiro wanting to hold the baby, and not letting anyone else. But if it was Gin, then he would just hold both Toshiro and the baby in Toshiro's arms closely. On calm days Momo would ask to hold her, or Rangiku would beg to be able to set her on her lap (since her breats were in the way too much to be held) or even some of the men coming and saying hello. The baby did seem to love Renji.

If he was laying down or sitting there or anywhere close to her, she would reach up and spend hours at a time, tracing the tattoos with a baby finger, eyes wide and head cocked, often making others laugh.

There was one person she did not like though. Whenever Kurotschi appeared she was sob, cry and cling to Gin or Toshiro, sobbing her little heart out and causing others around to kick him out just to get that little smile back again.

"She needs something to eat" Toshiro mumbled, beginning to stand but Gin pulled him back down onto his lap.

"TJ get your sister her bottle" Gin called, the boy nodded and stuck out his tongue at Riba before running off.

"Gin, I wish you would stop treating me like I am the baby" Toshiro scowled

"But you are my little baby" Gin said kissing his forehead "My little snowy baby"

"And you are annoying" Toshiro growled, reaching over and taking the baby into his arms

"You know we still havent come up with a name for her" Gin said

"I can't think of one" Toshiro sighed

"What do you think Riba?" Gin asked

"Well, what about the name of a flower! Like Primrose, or Tulip, or Galaxy!"

"Galaxy is a chocolate" Gin said

"But chocolate's sweet like a flower" Riba beamed

"How about you TJ?" Toshiro sighed

"Hollowette!" TJ shouted imediantly

"I thought we agreed not to ask him anymore" Gin smirked

Toshiro rolled his eyes and began to stroke his babies bald head gently. Gin copied him and began to stroke Toshiro's hair gently, then leaned down and kissed his temple softly, letting the tip of his tongue slip out and run around the side of his face, causing the younger boy to shiver. Gin's hands then wrapped around his waist and moved down, kissing his ear and running his tongue along the shell until the boy whispered his name.

"Helllooooo!" TJ called holding out the bottle "You have a baby in your arms"

Toshiro blushed and scowled at TJ, reaching up and taking the bottle. He then gently held the baby in his arms and feed her, Gin still with his own arms around him. For a moment they sat there, then Riba moved over, blushing slightly.

"How about..." she mumbled and waited for Gin to urge her own "How about... Clover"

"Clover?" TJ snorted while Toshiro looked up

"Yeah... Like... Lucky..."

"In case you hadnt noticed" TJ scowled "She isnt very lucky"

"Well... Maybe... If we hope and pray and... All that... She could get better... And that would be lucky" Riba blushed

"I like it" Toshiro suddenly said, looking down at her sweet little face "Clover... It's nice..." he looked up at Gin, who grinned and nodded.

"Whatever" TJ shrugged

Riba sat beside Toshiro and TJ sat at his feet, everyone staring down at the baby with the large eyes, one was turqoise and the other was a shinning blue, Toshiro just said that meant she was even more special. She really was adorable... Then again, she was her fathers daughter.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"I have been working all day, its been so hard!" Rangiku cried, laying on the sofa "I don't see why we can't have that picnic"

"Yeah dad" chanted the twins

"No, the sun will beat down and hit Clover, beside she is too hot anyway" Toshiro snapped holding her closer to his chest and curling slightly more into Gin, he looked up "Tell them Gin!"

Gin looked down at the frowning Toshiro and then up at Riba, TJ and Rangiku, all whom had their lower lips stuck out, wide eyes with the puppy dog face. Then he looked down at Clover, laying asleep in Toshiro arms.

Toshiro was right, Clover had gotten very hot, she had woke crying weakly and sweating, she was so hot she couldnt even be bothered to move around in her bed like she normally did. When they had taken her to Unohona, she had confirmed she was very hot and could possibly have a fever, it was their luck that today happened to be very hot.

Finally he leaned down and kissed Clover's head "We could always find some shade, keep a wet towel on her head, keep her cool and if it gets too bad then take her back inside" he shrugged

"Yay!" everyone cheered but Toshiro who glared at Gin.

"Here" Riba said "I'll get her ready and you can check her over daddy"

He sighed and handed her over, Riba was the only one, apart from Gin, that he actually did trust with Clover at the moment. The three hurried from the room to get her ready, leaving Toshiro and Gin alone and Gin knew he was in trouble.

But to his shock, Toshiro just stood and walked over to get some supplies together, he was silent to show he was very angry. Gin sighed and stood, walking over he suddenly picked Toshiro up (wedding style) and walked over to the sofa, laying him down and sitting over him to prevent the boy from getting up or fighting him in any way.

"Get off!" Toshiro snapped

"I know you're mad, so why not just get it out in the open so we can enjoy the day?" Gin sighed, kissing his cheek softly

"If Clover dies I will never forgive you Gin" Toshiro snarled "Why can't you ever side with me for once!"

"Because I don't want her to grow up living her life indoors because daddy is too afraid" Gin whispered causing Toshiro to blink up at him "Think about it... You know we can't keep her locked up all day, otherwise she will grow up like this, never any freedom, never a real life. That isnt for kids, we need to take risks just so she can live like normal, if we treat her like this for the rest of her life soon she will think there is something wrong with her"

"There is nothing wrong with her!" Toshiro shouted

"You know that... I know that... The twins know that... But... If she grows up different, she wont know that"

Toshiro stared up at Gin for a moment before reaching up and wrapping his arms around his neck, burrying his face into his collar bone, whispering a quiet apolgy. Gin smiled and held the boy close.

"You don't have to apologise, its only natural to behave this way" Gin shrugged, kissing him softly.

"You know... This is the first time we have been alone in ages" Toshiro whispered, kissing his lips softly and rubbing his chest through the material of his shirt

"How about tonight, we get Momo to babysit... and remember why we love each other" Gin said, kissing his neck seductivly, making the boy moan.

"I... I... I'd like that a lot" Toshiro stuttered

"Good, come on, lets get ready" Gin stood and helped him up

The two got two bags and filled them with all the things Clover needed as well as some of the things everyone would need, like a snack, water, lotion and even their swimsuits. When they were done they went to find the others, they walked into Rangiku's room just in time to see Riba rubbing baby lotion on Clover's arms, she had been dressed in a pink sundress and hat that Isane had brought her not long ago.

"TJ and Rangiku have headed out" Riba explained as Gin picked up a yawning Clover "They said to meet them there"

"TJ better not get burnt" Toshiro growled "I am not putting up with his whinning"

"Come on then, Riba do me a favour and carry this bag while I carry Clover" Gin said

Riba was only too happy to help and practically skipped down to the others. There was Rangiku and TJ, but there was also Rukia, Momo, Renji and Yumichika. All where sitting on a large blanket, under a nearby tree in the shade. Gin set Clover down and sat behind her, watching her closely while Toshiro sat beside him. Not to far down was a large clean lake, and TJ was desperate to in it.

"At least put on your swim suit" Toshiro sighed handing it over

"Fine, I'll change behind that bush, no one come look" TJ hurried over to change, Riba wait till he was done before she did the same and changed, joining him in the water.

Gin was feeding Clover when he began to grow worried, she wasnt eating, she was just sitting there and her breathing was starting to fighten him. He looked over, Toshiro seemed to be having the most he had in ages and he couldnt bring him to ruin it.

"I am just going to take Clover to bed" Gin said casually "She's a little tired"

"I can" Toshiro said

"No" Gin smiled "That's OK, I can do it, you have fun and I will be right back"

"If you're sure" Toshiro said nervously

"I am, be right back" Gin said as he headed inside.

When he was inside he went straight to the fourth division. Luckily Unohona was sitting there, drinking tea and reading. She wasnt that surprised to see her, she had her suspisions that Clover would have some trouble in the heat today.

"Give her here Gin" Unohona said

He slowly handed the young girl over and licked his lips nervously, he remembered what Toshiro had said to him... _If Clover dies I will never forgive you Gin_

"She wont die will she?" Gin asked

"No, she will be fine" Unohona promised, checking her over while Gin stood watching

"Good" he whispered

He stood waiting for a while as Unohona ran through the usual tests. Then she stood and walked over, feeding Clover some milk and handing her back to Gin telling him to take Clover in and out of the sun for a while. After promising he would, he then headed back to their room to put Clover to bed.

"Guess I'll stay with you a while, my lil girl" Gin whispered, leaning down and kissing her hot forehead.

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke to find it was very dark, and Toshiro was pulling a thick blanket over him. Gin looked up sleepily and saw the man smile, he sat beside him and began to comb Gin's hair gently coaxing him back to sleep again. Gin grinned and pulled Toshiro so he was laying down beside him and rested his head gently on Toshiro's chest.

"You're warm" Gin mumbled

"You're tired, so go to sleep" Toshiro grinned

"But what about that promise we made this morning, about spending some time together again" Gin said, leaning up and gently kissing him.

"You are was too tired for that Gin, come on... Go to sleep" Toshiro said

"Not until I get a kiss"

Toshiro sighed, pretending to be annoyed, and leaned over, kissing Gin gently on the lips and draping his arms around his neck. Gin wrapped his own arms around his waist and pulled him close. The two began to kiss deeply and Toshiro began to forget what he had said earlier.

"Mmm" Toshiro moaned as he ran his hand down to his trousers and slipped his fingers through his belt. His hand went down further and his hands rested gently on his behind, rubbing against him gently. "Mmm Gin" he mumbled

"Yes my lil snowy?" Gin whispered before kissing again

"You are so bloody horny!" he smirked

"Why yes... yes I am"

Then he kissed him, deeply once again. Gin began to slip off Toshiro's shoulders and top before rolling over so Gin was on top, then he pulled off his own top and leaned down, kissing his lips, then his chin, slowly tracing down his neck to his chest. Then going lower and running his tongue just above the waistband. Then he began to pull them down softly, Toshiro smiled up at him and bit his lip slightly. Gin began to slowly stroke him, watching the boys eyes close and his head roll back as he moaned. Then, when he had a full erection, Gin got down and slowly took him in his mouth, running his tongue along as his head began to bob up and down.

"Ahhhh" Toshiro moaned and lay his hands beside his head.

Gin pulled back and ran his tongue along the top before going deep throat and taking him completely into his mouth. Toshiro gasped and after a while he felt his stomach tighten, giving a small moan as a warning he suddenly came in Gin's mouth, gasping. Gin relaxed and allowed it all to slip down his neck gently before leaning up and slipping his own trousers off, kissing Toshiro passionatly before slipping out of his boxers.

Toshiro allowed himself to be rolled over and felt a dozen kisses run down the back of his neck and in between his shoulder blades before he felt something enter him. He gasped in surprise and gripped the cushion, looking around as Gin began to thrust inside of him, slowly at first but soon speeding up.

"H...Har... Harder" Toshiro mumbled in between soft moans.

Gin imediantly complied and reached down, stroking his hair while he kissed his back and pouded in and out of him. The two kept going until Gin finally came inside of Toshiro. Then he lay down beside him and pulled him to his hot and sweating chest. Toshiro panted and wrapped his arms around his chest happily, smiling.

"I love-" Toshiro began but was interupted by a sobbing sound coming from Clover's bed across the room.

"Uhhh" Gin moaned, but was only pretending to be annoyed, though he did miss the feeling of Toshiro's arms around him and his body pressed against his own.

Toshiro reached over and grabbed the nearest material he could, turning out to be Gin's shirt. He pulled it on over his head and then went to Clover. Gin grinned, he always loved seeing Toshiro when he was wearing his shirt, mainly because it made him look even more smaller and cute. He walked over and picked her up gently, craddeling her to his chest before walking over to the bags and pulling out some milk and medicine.

"Didn't you already give that to her?" Gin asked surprised

"Yes but I forgot to tell you, if she wakes like this" he nodded down to her stiff body just moving "Then we drop one of these into her milk"

"Got it" Gin grinned

"Here ya go baby" Toshiro whispered, sitting in front of Gin and dropping a pill in the milk, as soon as it touched the liquid it began to sizzle and melt away. He then held it to her small pink lips, slowly they opened and allowed the tip to enter her mouth and soon she was gulping away thirstily. "Greedy girl aren't ya"

"Takes after you" Gin said, wrapping his arms around the two of them and pulling Toshiro close, kissing the spot just above his left ear.

"Yeah in looks, greediness is all you" Toshiro smirked

"Aw I love you too honey" Gin grinned and reached down, stroking Clover's head

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"TJ" came croak from the door

"Riba?" TJ blinked sitting up in his bed "What are you doing here?"

She stood at the door, staring into the room in her long pink night gown and shivering slightly from the cold. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing nothing on her feet as she stood in the door way.

"Can I... come in?" she asked

"You already are" he snorted

"Can I... come in further?" she tried

"Yes you idiot" TJ rolled his eyes

Riba walked over and suddenly slipped into the bed beside of TJ, surprising him. He was about to snap and shout at her when he saw that she was crying. Her eyes were red and tears were still dripping slowly down her cheeks.

"Riba? What's wrong?" TJ asked

"I just... It's nothing" Riba mumbled

"Come on Riba, we are twins, tell me" TJ wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to him, slowly she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well... It's just... I had a nightmare" she sniffed

"And it scared you?" TJ whispered

"Well yes but that's not it, I have been having them for a while, just normal stuff of hollows and me being unable to help because I aint even a soul reaper or have any proper spiritual pressure or Aizen showing up and taking you and daddy away" Riba sobbed "But... Really... Its..."

"What is it then?" TJ blinked, rubbing her back

"Well I went to talk to daddy like I always do, cause they calm me down and I feel happier around them and... and all that but when I looked through the door I found them curled up with Clover" Riba mumbled

"So what?" TJ blinked

"So what? You don't get it! Clover is the baby girl now, I am just the goody two shoes that they give Clover to when they want to be alone" Riba whispered, more tears running down her cheeks "You don't have a younger brother and dad always likes taking you to do boy stuff but I havent been asked to do anything with either of them since Clover was born. The last thing I done was help with Clover and... and... and..."

"And you're jealous?" TJ blinked

"Well wouldnt you be. I mean, I hate it because I don't want to blame Clover because she is so sickly but then again why did she have to come anyway! We were perfectly happy without her here, what right does she have to just come along, and with all this extra attention she is having she is probably going to grow up as a snob" Riba wiped away some tears but they were soon replaced with fresh ones.

"There there" TJ said awkwardly, he wasnt good at this "Come on, cheer up kiddo"

"You don't get how I feel" Riba mumbled

"I guess I kind of don't" TJ shrugged nervously

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Riba asked shyly

"Sure" TJ said, laying down and pull her beside him before pulling the blanket up to their chins. They lay on their sides and stared at each other for a while. TJ was tired but refused to shut his eyes until Riba had gently closed her own and begun to fall asleep in front of him. When he felt her chest beginning to slowly rise and drop in a calm sleeping fashion, then TJ closed his own eyes and fell asleep as well, though now his thoughts were full of confusing questions.

_Why do you two now ignore Riba? I know you don't mean to... But... It isnt fair, she loves you both! I know you are worried about Clover... But if you keep this up you are going to lose Riba._

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The next day Gin woke to find Toshiro laying against the back of the wall, holding the sleeping baby to his chest. It was a sweet smile and it made him grin, then again he was always grinning in some way or another.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before standing and pulling the blanket over the two. Then he went to make them all something to eat. Just as he was coming back witha tray of food, he saw Toshiro was awake and rubbing his eyes while Clover continued to sleep.

"Good morning" Gin whispered as he walked over "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, yourself?" Toshiro smiled

"I am fine" he sat down and handed him the tray "Eat up"

"I'm not all that hungry" Toshiro shrugged, wrapping Clover up in a smaller blanket by the side

"Come on, open up" he said, and soon found himself feeding Toshiro. Picking up the spoon and treating him as if he were the baby. Though for the first time, Toshiro does not fight him. He sits and eats like a good boy, smiling when Gin mucks around and kisses him while he is chewing the food.

"Stop it Gin" he said as he once again, slipped food into his mouth before leaning forward and kissed his lips softly, not pulling but until Toshiro had swollowed

"Now then, I better get to work" Gin grinned

"Yeah... Gin... I was thinking..." Toshiro said casually "Of... maybe getting a baby sitter... and going back to work as squad ten captain again"

"Are you sure?" Gin asked shocked. Ever since they had discovered the baby was ill, he had taken his time off work to look after her.

"Yes, it is what I want" Toshiro nodded, he missed being a captain and although he loved Clover and his twins, he knew there was no way he could just keep staying off, even to care for her.

"Then who we gonna find to baby sit?" Gin asked

"I was thinking of someone close to squad four, that way if there are any problems it wont take them long to get to Unohona" Toshiro mumbled "And it has to be someone we trust"

"You want Momo?" Gin guessed

"Please" Toshiro mumbled

"Of course, you trust her, I trust you" Gin smiled

The two shared a nice smile before Gin leaned down and pecked the tip of his nose before snatching Clover right up and holding her close to his chest. She was now awake and giggled at the sudden flight through the air. Slowly he began to rock her and whisper down things, causing her to giggle again. Then he set her on his shoulder and jogged her up and down making delightful squeals.

"Gin, come on, none of that when she has just woken up otherwise she will be-" too late. Clover cleaned over and threw up onto Gin's shoulder coughing and spluttering.

"Lovely" Gin said wrinkling his nose and looking down at Clover, who was still coughing and gasping for breath.

"let me see her" Toshiro said

"OK, I am gonna change clothes" Gin sighed as he handed her over to be slowly rocked and patted on the back

"Serves you right" Toshiro said but couldnt but and grin at him.

Gin hurried and came back to see Toshiro was searching for his own clothes, only to discover Gin had put them in the wash. He gave Gin a look before going and getting a dressing gown. When he came back out he sat down and checked Clover over just to make sure she really was OK before he handed her to Gin.

"Watch her, I need to get dressed and go find Momo to ask her if she would mind" Toshiro said

"Of course" he nodded

"Be right back" Toshiro stood on his toes but still had to pull Gin down before he could peck his lips before heading off to find her.

Gin rocked Clover before going to see if Riba and TJ were up, they did have work to do after all. But he was shocked to find the TJ was already up, doing, not just his work but Riba's as well.

"Why are you doing Riba's work?" Gin blinked as Clover reached up and began to tug at his silver hair

"She isnt feeling well" TJ lied, instantly wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue between his teeth and lips.

"Really?" Gin said, he wasnt looking at TJ so didnt realize he was lying, instead he was trying to force Clover to let go of his hair "What is wrong with her?"

"I am not sure" he shrugged "She is just... You know..."

"Maybe I should go check up on her" Gin suggested

"She would like that" TJ said quickly

"Alright then I'll-" he stopped, Clover suddenly leaned back emotionless in his arm. Leaning down he felt her heart beat and heard her breath, she was breathing and alive as fine as ever but... for some reason... something was right, he knew it "Damn, I need to go to Unohona, you'll look after your sister wont you?"

"Yeah... I guess..." TJ said as he watched him run off

He then sighed and stood, walking over to the cubord to finish off the work as soon as he could, then he would be able to tend to Riba. It wasnt fair. She really was making herself sick with this. TJ was not sure how long it would be before he had to final to tell Toshiro and Gin what was really wrong with their other daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, then this is chapter two of my little Mpreg story. This is going to be longer than the last one in chapters (though less words per chapter) and it will also have a bit of Drama in it. Gonna have a lil sex scene between Gin and Toshiro and again, if anyone knows of anyway that I can improve these scenes please tell me!**

**

* * *

**

Riba walked calmly across the field like there was nothing wrong, but there was something wrong, something was very badly wrong with her and her life. For one... She hated herself. Last night while she was feeling unwell she had wished that Clover would die, and for that one thought Riba had been unable to handle. She cried for hours of how wreched she was. Her baby sister was ill and all she could think of was how she wanted her to die so Riba could get attention. How sick was she? Riba had always been the smart, nice and sweet one. TJ was the one who grew angry and said things that made Riba gasp. She just didnt understand where these feelings were coming from.

Another thing that was wrong was that she had just had a argument with Rangiku, her first argument with anyone beside TJ in the soul society. Rangiku had been with Momo, talking about Clover. Riba has asked if Rangiku would do her hair but the eldest woman said she would do it later, because she was tending to the baby. Riba had shouted at her, said that Momo was looking after the baby. Rangiku was confused but tried to stay calm as she said she would do it later. Riba then replied that Rangiku was such a whore, a word TJ often used on girls he saw that had rejected him. Now Riba was in trouble and had run out before her fathers could hear what she had said.

And finally, she was depressed because of what she had over heard from Gin. He had been talking with Izuru when he said that Riba was being rather troublesome since she was ill, he hadnt said it like that, he didnt mean he was annoyed with her. He just said that it was bad timing but the way he said it made Riba feel like it was OK for Clover to be sick but not her! This obviously caused her to dislike Clover even more...

So here she was, running away before Toshiro or Gin had a chance to tell her off. Of course she was going to go back! But for now, she couldnt bring herself to face anyone.

Finally deciding she had walked enough, Riba said down under a tree and pulled her knees to her chest. The grass was long here and it mader he legs itchy but she tried to ignore the irritating sensation. There were a few flowers here as well but they were plain daisies. While walking she had passed a dozen clovers, in responses she made sure each one of them had been torn right out from the ground in sudden anger.

Slowly Riba wrapped her arms around her knees and began to lean forward, then smack back against the tree, after a while she began to do it harder and harder. She knew that it would bruise if she did not stop but she didnt care, maybe if she was injured, it would count as a punishment for hating her sister for no good reason!

Her mind drifted back to when Clover was being born. It had been terrifying, only because of her fathers screams of pain. She remembered it all so clearly

_FLASHBACK  
She sat on the floor, Rangiku beside of her, stroking her hair to calm her down. She had freaked out when Toshiro had begun to scream in the middle of the night, at first Gin stayed with her but they all saw it hurt him and he wanted to be with Toshiro for the birth so Rangiku took over. TJ seemed to be uneffected by the screams, though he did look rather annoyed. Then again he always looked annoyed when he was trying to hide his emotions deep down._

_"Was he in this much pain when we were born?" Riba gasped, burrying her face in her hands._

_"No, of course not sweet heart" Rangiku smiled but Riba knew she was lying, she had that kind of smile that was forced when she lied._

_"Then how come I feel so bad!" Riba sobbed, trying to play along, pretending that if she lied then she would believe it as well._

_"Shh baby, it's OK, your dad is really strong" Rangiku smiled._

_Riba nodded and held her head low for a moment, but when the screams continued it was beginning to get a little too much for her "I wanna get some water" Riba mumbled_

_"Go on then we will be right here" Rangiku nodded, rubbing her back gently._

_Riba stood and went, but then found herself outside her fathers room. She slipped her head in and saw Gin was holding his hand, kissing his forehead, telling him he would be OK while Unohona stood at the end of the bed, encoraging him to push. Toshiro was gasping, read in the face and sweating badly, he just looked so hurt! Then she suddenly saw the baby's head just beginning to appear._

_Gasping Riba pulled away before running back to Rangiku without getting her drink. It was so horrible to see them like that, it was sickening and made Riba make the promise to never have children!  
END FLASHBACK_

Everyone was wondering what Clover would look like when she was older. Some thought she might look like Riba, while others said she could even look like a tom boy. A lot of dicussion went into her most of the time, about what colour she should look best in, about what her personality would be like and if she should grow her hair long like Riba's was or cut it short.

Riba grabbed her hair and stared at the long silver feather, then she stood, spun and ran. Soon she was at a certain part that had been cut off because of all the glass from drunkies. She grabbed the largest piece she could find and began to hack at her own hair. Pretty soon it was cut no longer than bob just passing his ears, it was rough and not very good, she would have to even it out when she got back home but for now, it was enough for now.

Riba then sat down and stared at the piece of glass, she threw it away before she cut herself. Then she reached up and began to feel her new hair, it was strange, it didnt feel like her. But then again, Riba no longer felt like herself. Sniffing she wiped her nose on the back of her hand and sat there, she wanted TJ to come find her. She wanted someone she liked and knew to come and find her... Suddenly she was crying again, and the tears wouldnt stop.

"I want a mummy" she sobbed

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Hay dad?" TJ asked, sticking his head inside his aunt Momo's room without knocking like he normally did, he found Momo (obviously) sitting on a plain wooden chair, Clover sitting on Momo's lap grinning and clapping her hands together losely, Toshiro and Gin both standing abover her, both looking annoyed and worried at the same time "Have you seen Riba?"

"No" Toshiro scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me either, we just heard she ran off" Gin mumbled his head low "You don't know where she is by any chance, do you?" It was a stupid question since TJ just asked but they were both desperate to know, even if it was just where he last saw her.

"Why? Is she in trouble?" TJ blinked at their hard faces

"We dont know, which is why we want to talk to her" Toshiro said

"Well... Sorry... But now I don't know where she is, that is why I asked you. I was hoping to chat to her since she has been feeling down lately" he explained

"When did you last see her?" Gin said

"Uh... In her room, I left her there cause she still wasnt feeling well" TJ said

"What do you mean?" Toshiro scowled

"She has been ill for a while now... Nothing overly big but she is just unwell as all" TJ shrugged

"Maybe that was why she was acting strangely..." Momo murmered, mostly to herself really but the others listened closely.

Momo continued to rock Clover on her lap gently. She had told Toshiro and Gin what had happened earlier, despite Rangiku asking her not to until she found out what was going on. Rangiku had then immediantly ran off to find Riba, since she knew there had to be a sensible reason for her sudden out burst but she had no idea where the younger girl would go so she was going to be gone a while.

"What's wrong?" TJ asked, as he stepped fully into the room, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue between his teeth and lips.

"Don't worry TJ, look if you see Riba, tell her to get her butt home straight away, we need to talk to her and it is very urgent" Toshiro said strictly, Gin nodded but mostly to make it look like he was listening since he was really deep in thoughts that had been around for a while. He knew something was wrong with her now but he honestly couldnt seem to put his foot on it.

"Yes sir" he mumbled and walked from the room, standing outside for only a moment took take a deep breath while leaning up and pressing his back on the door before running to find his sister.

Toshiro sighed and sat down on the long peach coloured sofa, rubbing his eye lids angrily while Gin sat beside him and began to rub his back gently, then he reached up and took his left hand and soon began stroking the back of it with his thumb. He leaned over and kissed his temple softly and delicatly. "Get some sleep Snowy, you really are exhausted" Gin whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I am watching Clover and Rangiku is looking for Riba" Momo added, beaming at him and she held up Clover and cuddled her just as proof "So you don't need to worry about those two, plus no one ever needs to worry about TJ" that was a lie, they did _need _to worry about TJ as he was always up to no good, it was just a case of no one caught him or seemed to realize that they did.

"And I am watching over you" Gin grinned at him "So just take a short nap"

"I can't" Toshiro sighed "I just became captain again, I have a lot of work to catch up on, especially since Rangiku didn't do half of what she was suppose to so now I have to work even harder than I originally should! And now she isnt even around to help! Plus half of my squad doesnt know what they are suppose to be doing because she forgot to tell everyone and-" Gin cut him off by hissing him lightly on the lips.

"Do it later" Gin insisted, pulling the boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Toshiro considered resisting, but only for a moment when he realized he really was just too tired, so then he rested his head gently on Gin's shoulder and shut his eyes, slowly drifting off into a nice cool nap even though he knew he would be teased by both Momo and Gin when he woke.

Momo smiled kindly down at Toshiro for a moment, then gave Gin a look, it was somewhere in between a look of disgust and annoyance as if to say "are you still here", before she began to gently rock Clover in her arms. After a while of awkward silence the younger girl began to grow restless, wanting to move around instead of just lying there, so the two females left for the nursery leaving Gin to hold his snowy for as long as he pleased.

But although his eyes were on Toshiro and his arms around him, inside his thoughts were still stuck on his little Riba.

She was sick earlier today... And then she had this sudden out break that was very un-Riba-ish. Maybe something really was wrong with her. Biting his lip he frowned down at the sleeping man curled up on his lap. Then he leaned back himself and sighed, things were a lot easier when he was working with Aizen...

Easier but then again he was not even close to as happy as he was now with his new life and family.

Gin loved his family... And nothing would change that... He knew he would do anything for his family, he just hoped they felt the same way was he did.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

TJ made a large door and stepped through, he was in the human world, near a random town. He had no idea where he was going to go, he wasn't even sure if Riba was here, but he had to find her quickly before anyone else did. She was hurt, she was alone, and she was still quite sick. Although the two were twins, they were not as close as many people may think, a cosequence from growing up seperately, so he really did not know where any secret places may be, the only person that might know was possibly Rangiku and even then, she only knew the minor places. Also it included that she was still upset so she might just wander anywhere!

Suddenly he felt a surge of anger! His own parents were treating Riba like she was nothing but a bother, only Gin seemed to be slightly concerned, yet he wasn't worried enough to actually do anything! He knew Riba was upset and the more she was ignored the more upset she was getting. TJ was not the good boy, he was not the one with the feelings, he was not the one who would look after everyone else when they are upset, he was bad boy! And with all this drama happening he was finding that he was having to change his whole personality to help and please everyone else... And that was pissing him off!

After a while of walking, TJ stopped and looked around a busy street with shops either side of the long path/road in the middle before he reached over, snatched a yellow balloon from a three year old in a pram, then he was squeezing the balloon in anger until it popped and the young boy began to cry. He then hurried before the mother realized what he had done and demanded to see TJ's parents or worse called the police. But the balloon was not enough, TJ was annoyed, he was angry and he wanted to take out his anger the best way he knew how... On everyone else.

Running down, TJ snatched a bag of sweet from a group of kids, no more than ten or eleven years old, he threw them on the ground in front of the group and stomped it all flat with both of his feet. The children watched in shock for a few moments before what had happened finally sunk in and they began shouting at him, one of them burst into tears, however he was already moving on to see his next victum.

The next person he saw was a teenager, maybe a little older but he saw straight away by their science books and skinny body they wouldn't even try to fight. TJ shoved the boy down onto the floor before snatching the book and tearing each of the pages out, one by one, his eyes wide and full of anger. When the book was empty of pages he threw it down right on the other boys head before grabbing him and shoving him into the wall. Then he left.

He accidently bumped into a boy larger than him, the boy grabbed and pinned him against the wall and he was suddenly surrounded by older boys who were asking for his money and anything else he had. TJ watched them cooly before he rose his knee and kneed the man in the crotch, then he elbowed another in the face and twisted the last boys arm behind his back, pinning him against the wall. A few seconds later TJ was running off and leaving the boys in a heap, groaning and moaning in pain with a dozen people staring around in shock and watching him run away.

After years of living with arrancars TJ really did only know one way to calm himself down. After tearing apart a few females magazine, popping balloons, crushing sweets and attacking random people before running away again, he finally leaned against a wall of an alley and sighed deeply. Gritting his teeth, TJ ran a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me" came a voice, causing him to jump and look around sharply, there stood a young girl, roughly his age.

"What do you want?" TJ scowled

"Well, I want an apology for attacking my baby brother and blowing up the balloon he was holding" she said, rather calmly but her features were cold.

"Well you aint getting one!" TJ snapped

"...I can see something is wrong" the girl stepped closer, now he had a better look at her he could make out her features. She was very skinny, with averaged size breasts and long legs, making her seem slightly taller. She had dark red hair, it was quite curly and done up in a long pony tail, tied up with a pink scrunchie, but it still fell down her back to her tail bone. She had large brown eyes with thick heavy blue eyelashes around then, skinny eyebrows and small sweet pink lips. She wore a large purple turtle neck jumper with very long sleeps that reached her knuckles, it had a white flower pattern on the bottom left corner, she also had a white leather skirt with what looked like one pocket and a pair of thick black boots.

"What?" TJ blinked at her, he had put on his own gigai obviously when he came here and wore a plain white baggy shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with a pair of white scruffy trainers, he looked a lot scruffier than she did, she probably thought he was some kid off the street, or his parents were poor but then again he didnt care for other people's oppinions. Reaching up he brushed hair from his eyes but it just feel back again "What do you mean?"

"Will you come and have a cup of coffee with me?" she asked casually

"Huh?" TJ blinked, he hadnt been expecting that. Wasnt she just mad at him ten seconds ago?

"Please" she smiled and her smile seemed to catch TJ, his eyes widened and he shrugged, smiling slightly back, she was kind of nice.

"Sure if ya gonna insist" he smirked

The girl grinned and clapped her hands around his before she remember "Oh yeah, my name is Kasumi"

TJ walked with her to the nearest coffee shop after she had told her friend to take her brother home. The two found a table at the back and both just got a simple milky hot chocolate. TJ loved the liquid and had to order three more after he kept drinking them too fast, finally he slowed down and began to sip at his drink while studying Kasumi. Like his own habbit of wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue between his teeth and lip, Kasumi had her own little habbit of constantly pulling her turtle neck higher up to her chin. At first he thought she was cold but soon she began pushing her sleeves up, exposing long thin arms and push away her drink as she was getting too hot. She then looked at him and smiled.

"So, what is your name?" Kasumi asked

"TJ" he said promtly

"What does that stand for?" she asked

"...Nothing... I think... I mean I don't know, I never asked" TJ blinked, after all this time and he never asked, it was strange but the question never came up.

"Weird" she giggled and stared at him "So what family you got?"

"What do you mean?" TJ blinked

"What parents? What siblings? Older or younger?" Kasumi explained

"Um... Two sisters... Ones a twin and the others younger... and" he thought a moment then said carefully "My parents"

"You have a twin!" Kasumi gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah... Which... reminds me I am suppose to be looking for her" TJ said standing up, guilt filling him as he realized he completly forgot about his sisters for a girl with cute eyes. That was exactly what his parents had done to her, this was why she was so upset for christs sake!

"She is missing?" Kasumi asked, when he nodded she stood as well "I'll help you find her if you want"

"Um... Yeah OK then, I need to look around here before heading home so I guess you can help" TJ smiled, he told himself that she knew the area so it would be best to have someone around as well but really he did just like he company.

The two grinned and suddenly Kasumi linked her arm with TJ and walked along beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as if it was the most casual thing that everyone done all the time. The two walked down and if anyone saw them, they would have sworn they were out for a romantic strole.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Just got word" Gin said, walking into the room, a soft smile on his face "Rangiku just found Riba and she is fine... Though she seemed to have given herself a hair cut, we will find out what she meant by that when the two get home. She is just convincing her to come back at the moment though by the sound of it, it will be a little trouble."

Toshiro nodded in silence and Gin watched him with a worried look on his face. When he had woken he had been thinking a lot and calling Rangiku a lot as well, checking her progress. He really did care as much for Riba as he did Clover. Finally Gin had taken away his phone and sat him down, telling him to read a book and relax while he took all the calls now. Toshiro instead found himself going through photo albums and picture books before he began to follow Gin around asking questions. Gin had just forced him to sit down again when he got a call and left the room to take it.

"I agree with Rangiku" Toshiro said suddenly, he was staring out the window, it was just the two of them in the room now "Let's be nice to Riba until we find out her reason for... Let's just be nice until we understand"

Gin nodded and walked over, sitting down and pulling Toshiro so he was on his lap, his legs either side of Gin's hip now "Well now we don't have to worry... Plus we do have the place to ourself" he grinned and leaned over, kissing his throat softly and running his tongue over the skin slowly as if he was licking a ice lolly. He then began to run his hands over the boys body before slipping them down and then back up under his shirt. Feeling his body running his nails lightly over his skin, he continued to lick, and kiss his neck until he gave him a large love bite.

"Ah, Gin" Toshiro mumbled, shutting his eyes softly. He rolled his head back, giving Gin a better access to his body while his hands reached up and began to tug at Gin's clothes, exposing as much of his body as he could. Gin slowly kissed all along his neck and shoulder before going to his lips and kissing him deeply. Their tongue's entwined for a moment before he pulled his hands down and reached up, twisting his fingers in the youngers mans hair as he kissed him deeply, leaning back against the wall and wrapping one of his arms around his waist, holding him tightly. For a moment the two sat there, kissing deeply, when Toshiro pulled back, breathing heavily "Wait, Gin... We really shouldn't so much is going on and... and..." he was lost as Gin had began to pick him up and kiss his chest, moving lower to his stomach and the spot above his waistband.

Then he began to strip Toshiro of the rest of clothes. Then he began to trace his body features, and kiss his skin softly. Suddenly Gin flipped and lay Toshiro down, leaning over him and kissing the younger boy as he continued to run his hand gently over his body. Gin lowered his face down and began to slowly kiss and lick Toshiro's nipple.

"Ahhh!" Toshiro shouted "Gin don't... That... That..."

"You like it, I know you do" Gin whispered, slowly licking around his right nipple. He spent some time slowly sucking on it and making it rather hard. When he was done, he moved on to the left nipple and done the exact same. He listened closely to Toshiro's moans and groans for the whole time. Gin then slowly pulled back and reached down, stroking Toshiro gently.

"You are... Always pleasuring... me..." Toshiro gasped "Why... Don't you... Let me... Do it to you"

"Cause I like keeping you happy, I like seeing you smile, plus I always get as much pleasure I want afterwards" Gin grinned in his usual way.

Toshiro blushed and looked away, but then moaned softly. Gin continued to stroke him for a moment before he then leaned down and kissed the tip. Then he ran his tongue along his erection before he took him in the mouth. He moved slowly up and down. Taking a careful hold on his hips, he continued to bob his head up and down.

After a short while of soft moans and groaning names, Toshiro felt his stomach tighten. He gasped and cried Gin's name as he came inside of his mouth. He lay there panting while Gin sat up and swallowed it all. He sat up happily and grinned down at the younger boy. Then he undressed from the rest of his clothes and leaned over Toshiro.

"Now here is where then fun, really begins" he grinned

And soon he was thrusting into him. Toshiro shouted at first but soon was wrapping his arms around him and gasping for more. Gin chuckled and began to kiss his body while he thrust. He ran his tongue along his collar bone and began to suck on the skin softly. Toshiro hisses sharply before moaning loudly again. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled him close, gasping loudly. Toshiro's heart hammered against his chest as his head rolled back, his mouth was open and (as embaressing as it was) a small sliver of drool ran down his cheek and down his chin.

Gin grinned at him and leaned forward, licking up the trail gently before he captured his lips again. Toshiro moaned and pressed himself tightly against Gin. After a moment Gin pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Toshiro's. Then he listened as Toshiro shouted when he came inside of him. The two lay there for a moment, panting. Then Gin lay down on his back and pulled Toshiro on top of him, holding him close and stroking his hair softly.

"I do love you" Gin whispered "My Snowy Dragon"

"I love you too" Toshiro whispered, pecking his lips "My Silver Fox"

They both lay there and allowed their bodies to cool down for a moment, then when they were ready, Gin dressed into some new clothes and got a drink. Gin sat down and yawned tiredly, then he watched as Toshiro went to wash, he saw his clothes being tossed into the wash basket and heard as he turned on the shower. When he knew Toshiro was under the tap from the familiar splitter splatter of water hitting the tiles, he casually got a bag of crisps and passed him to be sure before he went to the window and looked out, hoping to see Rangiku walking down with Riba, instead he saw a few members from squad ten running around the field with their weapons drawn, all of them were new starters and training to show off their latest skills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is a up! Hope you are liking it! I am enjoying reading it but I have no ideas for an ending! ALSO!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Apart from Gin, who else do you like as a pairing with Toshiro. It is important to get an answer, please! Review and lemme know!**

**

* * *

**

TJ walked for a long time with Kasumi, going around the towns, across large stretches of fields, asking people if they had seen a girl with silver hair anywhere around and even going a little out of the town before he realized that she really just was not there. His worry was growing but he decided to check the soul society again before he began to check another town close by. His stomach twisted into a knot as he thought of how he was going to say goodbye to her since he knew he wouldn't be able to keep coming back to visit her. Finally he stopped and sighed sadly.

"Look, Kasumi, I am sorry but-" he stopped, suddenly he felt something strange, he looked up just as a hollow appeared with a loud roar.

"What the hell" Kasmui gasped, she gripped TJ's arm "What is that thing TJ?"

"Wait, you can see that?" TJ blinked at her

"Of course you idiot!" Kasumi gasped and stepped back as it made its way towards them.

"Stay back!" TJ said "I'll deal with it, just get away"

"But..." Kasumi began

"I saidstay back!" TJ snapped, shoving her back.

Kasumi was about to snap at him when we pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a marble, but he threw it in his mouth so it must have been some kind of sweet. Seconds later, TJ jumped out of his gigai and drew his zanpakuto. He glared at the hollow and rose his sword, ready to fight. Just as he was about to, however, the hollow rose his fist and brought it down on top of him.

"TJ!" Kasumi screamed

And then he appeared again, using a short dagger to push the hollow's fist away effortlessly. He jumped up and slashed at it but missed. He was about to strike again when the hollow smacked him away. TJ smacked into the nearest tree and yelled in pain, he slipped down to the ground and scowled, looking up just in time to see Kasumi running over, she grabbed his hand and shook him.

"TJ are you OK?" she cried

"Come on, lets get out of here" he could sense a soul reaper was coming so he could leave that to them.

"But-" she began but TJ was already on his feet and pulling her along.

They two dodged away until they heard a final cry of the hollows as the soul reaper done away with him. When they had stopped running the two kneeled down and stayed there for a moment, panting. When they were done, TJ stared at Kasumi frowning. She didnt realize he was staring at her until she began to look around and saw him.

"I don't understand, you saw the hollow... But I can't feel any spiritual pressure" TJ said

"Any spiritual what?" Kasumi blinked at him

"It's Uh... Kind of hard to explain" TJ mumbled, blushing and embaressed.

"Please try, I want to understand" she pressed then couldnt help but batter her eye lashes "Don't you trust me enough"

"Alright then" TJ sighed, she really was kind of cute.

And then he spent the next few minutes telling her everything he knew. He told her about soul reapers and hollows, about the soul society and about his family. He told her what soul reapers did, he told her about lost souls and he even told her about how males could get pregnant. She was very shocked but didnt interupt once, the only thing that TJ did not tell her, was Aizen and how he wanted to kill TJ and his father Gin for betraying him and going from the bad side to the good side. Kasumi watched him carefully, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking because he facial expression didnt seem to want to change, when he was done they both sat there in silence, he was waiting for a response and she was waiting for him to add anything else. When he didnt, she nodded slowly, taking in everything he had just said and finally spoke.

"I can't believe it... If I hadn't seen that... that... that Hollow, thing, then I probably wouldn't believe it!" Kasumi gasped, looking down and staring at her feet, she gave a weak chuckle "I wish I didn't believe, wish I though you were nuts instead"

"I am sorry, I wish I could stay with you and help you deal but..." TJ mumbled and stood up "...I have to go now, my parents will want me back after they hear I was fighting off some hollow"

"What? Wait?" Kasumi jumped up and grabbed a hold of his arm desperately "Why must you go NOW? This doesn't change anything TJ!"

"Of course it does" he grumbled, tugging for her to let go.

"No! In case you havent exactly notice TJ, I LIKE you!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the lips. TJ's eyes widened and he stared at her, her eyes shut but her lips felt so strange against his own. TJ continued to blink at her before he shut his eyes and relaxed against her, she wasnt so bad after all. TJ wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slowly kiss her back. The two teenagers began to relax and TJ leaned back against the tree, holding her close while they kissed. It was nice.

The two pulled back and stared at each other for a moment, before Kasumi leaned forward again and captured TJ's lips for the second time. Only this time it was softer, more deeper and meaningful than the last kiss that was desperate. TJ's mind was so clouded, that he completely forgot about his twin sister, Riba, running away and getting depressed, he forgot that his baby sister, Clover was ill and of need of help, even forgot about how both his parents were getting confused and lost with their own children since they had no idea of really what was going on. He completely forgot about everything but Kasumi and her wonderfully soft lips.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"What happened to your lovely hair" Rangiku asked as she approached the girl.

Riba looked around startled, she nearly fell over but managed to put her hand down first, accidently catching the piece of glass she used to cut her hair and slitting open her palm. Riba shouted and tears filled her eyes all over again, she had only just stopped crying a few moments ago so her eyes were red, her nose was running and she was shaking quite badly. Rangiku ran over to her and craddled her injured hand slowly wrapping her a ribbon that she had planned to use for Riba's hair (To get it out of her face) around the wound, after all she couldnt really put it in her hair now. For a moment the two sat there, then Rangiku began to gently brush her hair.

"I am so sorry!" Riba burst into more tears and threw herself into Rangiku's arms "I didn't mean to!"

"I know sweetie" Rangiku smiled "Come on, let's get you back to the others and cleaned up"

And just like that, Riba pulled away, she stopped crying and she turned her back on the elder woman, scowling off into the trees. "No way, I am not going back!" she stomped her foot angrily

"Riba, what has gotten into you" Rangiku said, standing up herself.

"None of your business! Why can't you people just leave me alone!" Riba screamed, she suddenly began to run, pushing through branches and bushes, hoping to create some space between the two of them.

Unfortunatly, she forgot Rangiku was a shinigami, and therefore she was going to be a lot faster. In seconds, she had called Gin and Toshiro, letting the two know that Riba was fine, and was running, catching her and pulling her into a tight hug. Riba struggled against her for a while before she relaxed and allowed Rangiku to comb through her hair and gently rub her back.

"Now then... How about you tell me what is wrong" Rangiku whispered down to her

"I just dont want to go back" Riba sniffed

"And why is that?" Rangiku got down into one knee and held Riba by her arms, keeping her still and looking her in the eye "Come on, you know you can always tell me. Remember all those times when we spent our days together, telling each other things, mucking around, talking about all the cute boys" she winked "You always told me when you were upset that TJ was picking on you, or when you wished you were a shinigami... Is that what is wrong? Is TJ being mean again? Or is it just the whole soul reaper thing again?"

"No... It's nothing like that" Riba sniffed, wiping away a few tears on her cheeks and staring down at her feet.

"Then what is it?" Rangiku said

"I dont want to talk about it!" Riba snapped and tried to push away

"Why? What is it? It cant be that bad can it" Rangiku smiled softly

"It is!" Riba burst into more tears "And I am a horrible person!" she screamed

"Riba... Why would you say that? Why would you even think that?" Rangiku stared at him, surprised "There is nothing that you can have done to make you such a horrible person if you feel so guilty"

"What do you mean?" Riba sniffed rubbing her eye

"A horrible person, is not someone that has just done something bad" Rangiku said

"I havent done anything I just thought and said something" she sobbed

"Well then that is even better, you havent even DONE anything" Rangiku smiled "We all have bad thoughts or say something we do not actually mean every once in a while. That doesnt make us bad people. If you feel guilt then that means you are a good person, some people don't care but you do which makes you an absolute angel!"

"I am so sick of everyone calling me an angel! I am not an angel! I am horrible!" Riba shouted

"You aren't. You are the most perfect child anyone could have had. Just because you had a bad thought doesnt mean you are bad, in fact it just makes you a normal person" Rangiku grinned "You would gasp and stare at me if you heard some of the things I say to people that annoy me, let alone the things I think to myself"

"But... I... I don't understand..." Riba stared at her

"Just because you have a nasty thought, does not make you a nasty person. It is better to think these things to yourself or get it out to someone you can trust rather than shout it at someone who can be hurt by it." Rangiku explained "Do you understand what I am trying to say?" she waited a moment before saying "Remember how TJ called you a whore because he heard what we had been saying about the young men in the world of the living?" she nodded "Well it hurt didnt it" she nodded again "You wouldnt dream of saying that to someone, now would you" she shook her head "But if you are mad at someone, or just mad, sometimes you get the urge to do, think and say things you do not mean, it is best to let it out in someway rather than say it outloud like TJ did. Or if you do accidently do that, then you do what TJ did, you come back and apologise like he did to you"

"Yes Rangiku" Riba sniffed "I am sorry for being such a... a..."

"A normal person?" Rangiku smiled softly "You don't need to apologise, it is obvious something has been eating at you. I wont push for what it is but you can always talk to me... You know that right?"

"Uh huh" Riba sobbed, wiping away some tears.

"Now sweetie, I mean this in the nicest way possible... But you look a mess!" Rangiku cried "Let's get you home, we will was you up, add some make up and see if we can style that hair and bring back your sexy look"

Riba giggled at that and nodded, she felt so much happier now... She wasnt a bad person!

The two began to walk home, Riba reached out and took a hold of Rangiku's hand, beaming up at her now, even though a few tears still dropped down her cheeks. Rangiku smiled at her, glad she seemed happier now, but she was still very curious as to what had upset her so much.

Halfway as they were running Rangiku got down onto her knees and pulled Riba onto her back, that way she would be able to move twice as fast. It wasn't too long before they were walking through the corridor of the soul society and making their way back to Riba's room. Rangiku had her hand placed gently on her shoulder as a sign of comfort whenever she saw that Riba was beginning to get that worried look back on her face again.

Finally when they were there, Rangiku turned the taps on and went to get some soft towels while Riba undressed. When Riba was naked she grabbed a dressing gown and pulled it on, sitting down on the toilet seat as she watched the water fill in the bath. Soon Rangiku came back with large soft yellow towels and she gently hung them over the towel rack.

"You ready?" Rangiku asked feeling the heat of the water before turning the cold down a little.

"Yeah" Riba nodded, she watched as the water was then felt and mixed together before she turned it off and stood back, nodding the younger girl in.

Riba felt no embarrassment of being naked in front of Rangiku as she had grown up taking baths with her for quite some time, and Rangiku would never do anything inappropriate! So she didnt mind taking off her robe and stepping into the warm water. She then lay back and allowed Rangiku's fingers to comb through her hair. Soon she was washing her body thoroly with sopa while Rangiku covered her hair in shampoo and conditioner.

"Rangiku... Did you ever hate someone for a reason you knew was wrong?" Riba asked

"Yeah actually" Rangiku gave a weak smile "I hated him a lot"

"What for?"

"The person I loved... Loved him" Rangiku whispered

"Rangiku are you a lesbian?" Riba gasped

"No" Rangiku mumbled

"Wait... I don't understand... You know another gay couple?" Riba faced her

"Not really" Rangiku said, continuing to clean her hair

"But..." Riba's eyes widened and she pulled away looking around "You like one of my daddies?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Rangiku asked, Riba nodded and she gave a sad smile "I always loved Gin more than anything, we were best friends as children and I grew a crush which grew into more but... I always knew he liked men, next thing I know, he told me he loved my captain"

"So you didn't like my dad cause you were jealous?"

"Yeah, I never showed it but I did really hate him a bit" Rangiku smiled

"How did you get over your jealousy?"

"I saw how happy Gin was and I decided if he was happy then I was fine with it" Rangiku smiled

"Did that really work?" Riba asked

"I told myself but it still hurt a little" Rangiku said and faced her "Are you jealous of someone?"

"...I don't know" Riba mumbled

"Well whatever happens, remember it is only natural to feel bad things sometimes. And that later in life you will understand it" Rangiku smiled "Just be patient and try to understand for now, OK?"

"OK Rangiku" she beamed

"Now lets get you rinsed and dried" Rangiku laughed as she picked up the shower head. Riba leaned her head back and let Rangiku rinse all of the product out of her hair again. When she was done, Riba stood and let the rest of her body be rinsed down as well before stepping out and grabbing the towel, wrapping it around her body and following Rangiku back into her room. There, she was sat on a chair while Rangiku cried and combed through her short hair, grabbing a pair of scissors to even it out a bit.

"Do you think my parents will mind... About my hair" Riba mumbled

"Of course not. It is your choice after all" Rangiku laughed

"Yeah but I don't want them to be even more mad than they already are"

"They aren't mad, they are terrified and worried but not mad"

"Really?" Riba looked up when he saw that "You mean it?"

"Of course silly, come on let's get you dressed and put their minds at ease" Rangiku went to the wardrobe and went through her clothes.

"How about this?" she said, Riba nodded, she always agreed with Rangiku's fashion sense. Soon she found herself dressed in a bright red kimono with a blue ribbon around her waist, it was covered in white roses all across the top and lilies all along the bottom. She also pulled on a pair of red sandals and a red head band.

"I look lovely, thank you Rangiku" gasping Riba, staring at herself in the mirror

"No problem, now let's go"

Riba nodded though her stomach was filled with nots before she reached up and took Rangiku's hand like a child, walking down to see her parents, praying they didnt yell at her.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

She barely had a second after the foor opened before she was pulled into a double hug. Gin had his arms wround her while Toshiro was holding her arms and snapping at her, asking where she was and why she ran off like that. In seconds, Riba had burst into more tears and clung to the both of them.

"Come on Riba" Toshiro whispered, rubbing her back "Don't cry, it's OK"

"I...I..." she buried her face and sobbed

"Shh" Gin picked her up and held her "Come on baby, shh"

"I think she needs some rest" Toshiro sighed and looked at Rangiku "Thanks for getting her"

"Of course captain! It was my pleasure" Rangiku smiled.

Riba looked up at her, how could she beam so much like that, hadnt she just admited that she hated Toshiro for stealing Gin. Rangiku acted much like she did, she pretended she was fine when she was really hurting inside, if that is the case... Then shouldn't Rangiku have a little breakdown like she did? But them she suddenly remembered what she was saying about thinking it and saying it to others to get it off her chest.

"Now then, Riba" Toshiro said, pulling her to sit down beside him "Tell me what that was all about. Why did you shout at Rangiku?"

"I don't know" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Riba, you know you can tell us anything" Gin pushed, sitting down on the other side of her

"I know, but for now... I just dont wanna" Riba mumbled

"Well you are old enough to tell us if you want or not" Gin said, combing her hair "Why'd you cut your hair?"

"I felt like it" she shrugged

"You are being rather rude Riba" Toshiro scowled

Riba glared down at her hands, more tears building in her eyes as she said nothing. Gin and Toshiro shared a look before looking back down at her again. Suddenly Momo appeared, only she didn't have Clover with her.

"Oh Riba! It is good to see your back" Momo was pale... very pale.

"What is it Momo? Where's Clover?" Toshiro asked, standing

"She started coughing so... I took her to Unohona and now..." she mumbled and nodded off.

Before Toshiro could take a step Gin grabbed a hold of him.

"Calm down, you know you will be terrified, you stay with Riba and I will go, I promise to kee you updated" Gin smiled

"But-" Toshiro began

"No buts" Gin pecked his lips "You relax, both of you" he looked at Riba "And I will be right back"

"Alright" Toshiro sighed, Gin gave Riba a hug and kissed her forehead before hurrying to follow Momo.

Toshiro sat baco down and pulled Riba beside him, she was actually taller but he ignored this and wrapped an arm around her. Riba soon found her head resting on his shoulder with her arms around her knees and he knees against her chest. He whispered to her softly and began to play with a small strand of her hair.

Rangiku stood watching for a while before she smiled and whispered a goodbye, best leave the family alone. It hurt like normal but once again she pushed this feeling away and ignored it.

Meanwhile Riba suddenly found that she was slowly drifting off. Toshiro encoraged it, promising to be there for when she wakes. Resting her head and curling up, Toshiro began to rub her back and sooth her slowly. For a while it was silent.

He sighed and leaned back. Riba was a sweet girl, and only once before had he actually had any trouble with her. She was about four or five. It was strange, she was always good but that one time she had lost it, she wanted to know who her mummy was.

_FLASHBACK  
"Why won't you tell me?" Riba shouted and began to throw her fists around in a tantrum._

_"Because you do not need to know" Toshiro sighed, he was in the middle of writting down the names of all the people who were going to be on guard duty, whether during the day or the night._

_"Yes I do! I must know I must!" Riba said_

_"Riba, that is enough!" Toshiro looked up "You are not suppose to be a spoilt brat"_

_"I am not a brat" Riba said_

_"You sure are acting like one"_

_Riba scowled at him but said nothing, instead she sat down and kicked the table away. She grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room and began to stomp her feet on the ground. Toshiro looked up angrily but she ignored him and began to thump the sofa. Toshiro stood but she stilld ignored him and began to beat on the floor and cushions. Finally he walked around and grabbed her wrists. _

_Instantly, Riba began to scream and struggle. Toshiro tried to get her to stand up so he could take her to her room but she was already very heavy compared to him. She sobbed and actually tried to kick him, managing to catch his stomach hard. Toshiro shouted and grabbed her, pulling her up before he lose his balance and fell into the table, smacking his head._

_"DADDY!" Riba shrieked, running over and falling beside him_

_"Calm down Riba, I am fine" he said, sitting up and rubbing his head_

_"I am sorry" and she burst into hard tears_

_In the end, Toshiro sat down and pulled her onto his lap, holding her and whispering into her ear. It was nice like that and they both prefered it. Riba did want to know who her mother was, but she loved her father and if finding out meant hurting him she would rather just live not knowing. Slowly the two feel asleep in each others arms, and when Rangiku came in... She couldnt help but take have a dozen pictures and sell copies to the rest of the other squads.  
END FLASHBACK_

Suddenly the door opened and Gin walked in, smiling calmly. He nodded to say that she was OK before walking over and sitting down beside him, draping his arms over his shoulder.

"She's gonna be OK, just sleeping now" Gin whispered into his ear

"Good" Toshiro sighed and relaxed against him

"You OK?" Gin asked

"Yeah I am fine" he smiled

"You don't seem fine..."

Toshiro sighed "It's just her... Clover... Both of them." he explained "I mean, I know Clover can't help being sick but it is so stressful and I worry over her so much that I feel sick! And then I know Riba can't help feeling the way she does but we don't exactly need this right now!"

"Shh, it's OK" Gin whispered, holding him close

"I wish we could just be normal and live normally but I know we cant... And I love them both but... I am so useless" tears built in his eyes "I can't do anything to cure Clover and Riba wont even talk to me! I cant help them and I so badly want to! I am so useless" he reapeated

"Hay, that is enough" Gin pulled him up so they two were looking directly eye to eye "One, you are not useless, it is a fact that we cant cure Clover but we can help her by doing what we are doing, and all teenagers keep their distant from parents, its a fact we cant change, all we can do is let them know we are here for them"

Toshiro sniffed and wiped away a tear, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck and moving close to him as the other mans arms wrapped around him. "And two?"

"And two, you just said that there is a lot going on right now, its hard for everyone" Gin nodded "But you gotta be strong. I know you can, you are a tough lil bugger. You just need to breath every now and then, everything will work out, I promise, even if I have to twist reality myself I will make sure everything works out. Understand?"

"yeah" Toshiro sniffed and kissed him softly "I love you"

"I love you two, snowy" Gin whispered and kissed him back

Then the two lay there, holding each other, Toshiro smiled down as he watched his sleeping daughter begin to smile in her sleep.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Looks like it is almost time" Aizen smirked, watching as Toshiro and Gin lay with each other and Riba sat at their feet. Then it flickered and Clover was on screen, lying in her bed, being slowly feed medicine. Then it was TJ, happily making his way home.

"When shall I leave now then?" a female voice asked

"No, let someone else go, I want to keep you back for an even better presentation surprise" Aizen smirked

"Are you sure Lord Aizen?" she asked

"Yes, but the question is... who shall we take?"

"Easy, take TJ, the adults will run after him and then I can lead little Riba and that pethetic baby along to your trap" she giggled

"You are smart" Aizen nodded in approval.

"Of course, that is how you made me" she nodded

"True" he concentrated on Gin kissing Toshiro's head and stroking his hair "He shouldnt have betrayed me... He would have been safer if he and TJ had just stayed by my side..."

"They are fools m'lord"

"Of course they are... Unlike you... Kasumi"

Kasumi stepped forward, she looked exactly like when she had kissed TJ only her turtle neck was down, revealing a brown hollow mask surrounding her neck and a smirk on her lips. "Is it time now?"

"Yes... Now... we move in" Aizen said and opened a door to the Soul Society.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter is a up!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Apart from Gin, who else do you like as a pairing with Toshiro. It is important to get an answer, please! Review and lemme know!-Just wanted to thank Maru De Kusanagi for answering, cant say I like that very much, mostly because I just don't like Ichigo but aw well.**

**There was a reason for that question, now in this story it will have a little ToshiroXIchigo action (I wont right about it but it will be implied and everything) and dont worry if you dont like them, cause I actually dont, but i needed another pairing for this story cause I have a new idea.**

**

* * *

**The next day, Gin and Toshiro got into a fight. It wasn't all that unnatural to get into a fight but normally there was just a few words spread before one of them will soften and the next thing you know, the two are holding each other and whispering an apology. But this time the two both really believed that they were in the right.

"What good is running away going to do! At least here we can get to Unohona and help her!" Toshiro snapped

"We are not running away for fucks sake!" Gin snapped, storming to the window and staring out "It is a break, a holiday, time off. And if something is wrong with her we can easily get her back here again! We need to give her some fun!"

"There is a line between fun and recless!" Toshiro stomped his foot hard on the ground.

"When are you going to open your eyes and see that she needs this! We can't just live our lives in hiding because we're scared something might kill her every single second of the day!" Gin picked up a picture and threw it across the room, it was of the whole family and as it smacked the wall the glass shattered and some of the picture itself was ripped.

"Don't throw my things, you are so stupid at times and careless!" Toshiro said going over and picking up the frame "If Clover dies it will be on you!"

"Quick putting it all on me all of the time!" Gin snapped, glaring at him "She isnt going to die because I want her to be more of a kid"

"I wish for once you would listen to me. Every time I talk you just ignore it and do your own way! Have you ever thought that maybe for once I might be right!" Toshiro shouted, he turned his back on Gin to hide the tears building in his eyes.

"And maybe did you ever consider that you smother her!" Gin screamed, not realizing the boy was crying "You dont give her enough room to breath no wonder she is sick!"

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro screamed, he spun around and punched Gin hard, tears spilling from his cheeks. The older man was caught off guard and fell back, smacking his head hard on the floor. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Gin looked up shocked "It's your fault! Not mine! I have done nothing but think of what is best for HER! All you care about is being the fun parent and having the kids run to you when they want something and I have to put up with being the bad parent to tell them no!"

"Toshiro... Calm down" Gin said hesitantly

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you anymore! I did nothing but look after her! It is not my fault so don't you dare and try and shift the blame onto me!" Toshiro snapped, backing away, sobbing

"Toshiro listen to me-" Gin began

"Shut up just shut up! I did everything to look after her! Her and Riba, and the whole time I have been feeling ill myself you know! I feel ill all the time, I am getting hot I am throwing up, I am unable to eat anything! It doesnt help that this whole drama is going on and all you seem to be able to do is make things worse and... and..."

Suddenly he found himself on the ground, arms around around Gin's slim chest, his face buried in his shoulder as he howled. Gin wrapped his own arms around him, one of his hands resting on the back of his head and stroking his hair while the other began to rub up and down his back. After a moment of sobbing into his shoulder, Toshiro pushed Gin away and stood, he stepped back sniffing and wiping his eyes and nose.

"I am going for a walk" Toshiro sniffed

"Toshiro... Please" Gin whispered, sitting up and stretching to take his hand again

"I will see you later" he mumbled and ran from the room

"Toshiro!" Gin shouted and jumped up but immidiantly got dizzy from banging his head and swayed

Toshiro ran from the soul society, ignoring everyone that he passed. His feet smacked the ground and he shoved quite a few people, including fellow captain Shunsui. He didn't stop until he was out and diving across the field. When he was sure he was allown, he began to slow and soon stopped, sitting down under a tree and gasping.

He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed, sniffing and wiping his eyes miserably. He wiped his nose and then rubbed his eyes, they were turning rather pink and beginning to irritate him but he couldn't stop rubbing them. He was shaking slightly and he felt ill. He wished Gin was holding him again.

"Toshiro?" came a voice

He looked up quickly, then scowled and looked away "Oh it is just you Ichigo"

"Toshiro... Are you alright?" Ichigo blinked, when he revieved no answer he got onto his knees and looked at him "Toshiro?"

"How many times do I have to tell you... It's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro said, but he just sounded tired "What are you doing here anyway Ichigo, shouldnt you be in the world of the living"

"I just came to see you guys, everythings pretty quiet so... You know, here I am" he shrugged

"Oh..." Toshiro mumbled, looking away

"So you didnt answer my question, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about" Toshiro stood but Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"You need someone to talk to... And I am here..." he said

Toshiro didn't look at him but he did sit back down. He stared down at his lap miserably and sniffed, trying to look find when really he was still miserable and desperate for Gin to hold him... Why had he run off like that? Why couldnt he have just lay there and made up like they always did! Maybe Gin was looking for him now?

"You know you can tell me" Ichigo pushed

"I know... But I don't want to..." he mumbled, after another moment of silence he gave in "Gin and I got into a fight"

"Oh" Ichigo scowled, he didnt trust nor did he like Gin "I don't see why you put up with him, he is a bastard, always hurting you and he doesnt care for your kids, all he cares about is sleeping with you"

"That isn't true" Toshiro mumbled "He does care... I know he does"

"But there are so many people that care about you more!" Ichigo scowled

Toshiro didn't say anything. He kept his head low and ignored as Ichigo tried to press him to answer. It was true, before men and woman had both asked him out, some of them may have been real, others may have been fake, but he only ever felt feelings towards Gin. Gin who got sounds out of him that no one else could. Gin who could make him cry just by a few simple words. Gin who caused him to shiver every time their skin's touched!

"Toshiro" Ichigo pressed, he reached over and took his hand "Look at me"

Toshiro slowly looked up at him, suddenly their lips were touching. Toshiro's eyes widened as he stared at Ichigo whose own eyes slid closed. For a moment nothing happened but a simple kiss, then Toshiro felt a tongue slip through his lips and the taller man slipped his arms around his waist. Lost in the kiss, Toshiro let his eyes slip closed as well and relaxed his body.

Taking advantage of this, Ichigo reached up and began to slip off Toshiro's clothes.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Riba stared down at the baby in her lap. Clover was grinning up at her, reaching up to touch her new hair. The younger girl had no idea that their parents were screaming at each other. It was scary but there was nothing that she could do. TJ has been with the two of them previously but he had gotten annoyed that the two were arguing over something like that and stormed off.

"Gonna meet your new giiiiiirlfriend?" Riba grinned teasingly

"Shut it!" TJ snapped and stormed off, but really he was smirking. In his mind, he not only was a proper soul reaper, but he was good enough to get a date before Riba who was suppose to be all about looks.

"He is so touchy" Riba mumbled, looking back down at Clover "I swear if you turn out like him, I'll smack ya round the head..." she paused and stared at her face "I'm joking" she whispered "I wouldn't really"

Clover didnt understand a word she was saying and continued to wave her hands around, kicking out losely and giggeling madly. Riba sighed and reached down, stroking the top of her head softly, she then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I do love you... I just wish you wouldnt be such a little attention hog" Riba whispered

Clover continued to giggle and slipped two fingers of her right hand into her mouth, she began to suck on them until they were very wet and covered in her saliava. Then she took them out and stared at them for a second with a blank face, causing Riba to giggle. Then suddenly Clover reached up and wiped her fingers along Riba's own cheek and lips.

"Yuck!" Riba yelped, grabbing her hand and moving her head back "That is so gross"

Clover giggled and clapped as if she had done something very pleasing. Riba scowled but Clover just put her fingers back and began to suck on them with wide eyes. Riba sighed and stood up, she was bored and couldnt just sit around waiting for the fight to be over.

She slowly made her way down the corridor, walking passed the soul reapers while carrying her baby sister. It was not rare for her to be stopped so that people could aww and make faces for Clover. So many people were doing it that Riba couldnt help the rise of jealous fill her angrily, soon she began to ignore them or tell them that they were busy when really they weren't.

Soon she found herself outside of Squad Two. Soi Fon was not the nicer of people, obviously, she was tough and demanded the best out of everyone, if she did not get it she would state they were lazy. But ever since she held the baby with Yoruichi after Riba had been born, she always seemed to have a slight soft spot of Riba and only Riba, often stating that TJ was a brat and Clover was too sick to do anything in life... She was hard but since she didnt care for Clover, Riba couldnt help but like her a little.

"Soi Fon?" Riba asked, knocking on the door "Soi Fon can I come in?"

"Who is it?" came her voice

"It's me, Riba" she called back

"Oh... Come in then" Soi Fon said after a moments hesitation. Anyone else would have been told to bugger off.

Riba stepped inside, smiling while still carying Clover. Soi Fon sat at her desk, she was sorting through a pile of paper work and looked very annoyed about it as well. She looked up and gave one of her very rare smiles... Strained and brief but it was still a smile.

"Hello Riba" she nodded

"Good evening Soi Fon, hope you don't mind... Dad's are fighting and TJ stormed off so..." she shrugged helplessly.

"Of course, you can sit down if you want" Soi Fon nodded

Riba walked over to the chair and set Clover down, the girl clapped her hands and beamed up at her. When she was sure her sister was not going to roll off and hit the floor, Riba walked back over to Soi Fon and stood in front of her desk.

"Do you need any help?" she asked

"I would like it, but you are far too young to understand" Soi Fon sighed

"I help my parents all the time" she shrugged

"Well if you insist" she handed her a small pile "All you have to do, is sort them into alphabetical order, OK?"

"OK!" Riba hurried and sat down on the sofa beside Clover, who was desperatly trying to stick her foot in her mouth. She set the papers on the small coffee table in front of her and began to sort through them all, looking at each of the titles and picking out everyone that began with an A. Then she made sure all of these were in order before she done the same with the B's... The C's... The D's and so on.

The time passed slowly but neither actually noticed. Soi Fon was hurrying to get the reports all done as quickly as she could but there were too many to do that. Riba was happy to be doing something that was keeping her mind off of her parents and she always loved helping Soi Fon out. Clover was so busy, rolling around, sticking bits of her body in her mouth as well as the occasional thing she found laying around (which would usually quickly taken off her by Riba) to even notice what was going on at all.

Then slowly, Clover began to yawn and crawled up, resting her head on Riba's lap, sticking all four fingers of her right hand in her mouth and slowly going to sleep. As much as she was jealous of her a lot of the time, she couldnt bring herself to disturb her and instead, tried to move as little as possible when reaching for bits of paper.

Finally, Soi Fon stood and yawned herself, she looked over to see Riba just finishing off herself and looking quite tired as well. She walked over and picked up the rest of the paper work.

"That's enough, thanks for the help, but why dont we both now get some sleep" Soi Fon gave another twitch that could have been a smile

"But I could still keep working really!" Riba said quickly "I mean I am just a little tired, I wont sleep anyway, I havent in ages and-"

"Riba" Soi Fon cut her off strictly "You need your sleep, and so does she" she nodded at Clover though she did pull a face when she looked at her sleeping and drooling on her sisters lap and her own fingers.

"Alright" Riba mumbled, she gathered Clover in her arms before standing, then she suddenly stepped forward and gave Soi Fon a quick hug before hurrying out of the room and back down the corridor again.

Soi Fon glared after her before suddenly smiling and mumbled "Stupid kid"

Meanwhile Riba hurried back to her room. The rooms were funny, Clover had two beds (three if you count the special one in squad four for when she is ill), one in Toshiro and Gin's room for when she is under the weather but otherwise stable and one in Riba's room for when she is absolutly fine (and when the men wanted to have some "alone" time to "talk"). TJ had his own room all to himself but it was such a mess even he didnt go in it often unless he had to.

"Time for sleep Clover" Riba sighed, she lay the baby down, she hadnt woken at all, she hadnt even stirred slightly.

After a moment of watching the baby, Riba stripped down from her own clothes until she was naked. Then she re dressed in her night gown and climbed into her bed. There, she lay awake.

She hadnt been lying when she told Soi Fon that she wouldnt be able to sleep. Because of her unreasonable hatred to her only and sickly baby sister, Riba had been kept awake a lot because of guilt and anger. She would get to sleep eventually, but it normally did take a while. Often she would have to pretend to be asleep so that Toshiro didnt get mad when he came in to check on her and found her awake very early in the morning.

Gin wasn't so bad but he still insisted that she go to sleep. They acted like she had unlimited control but she really didnt! Why don't parents ever listen to you... No scratch that, parents listen, they either just dont care or they dont believe you.

"Uh!" Riba scowled and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and pulling the blanket over her head.

She gipped the sides of the pillow to cover her ears but it was no use, this didnt help her sleep anymore than playing music full blast while she stared into a bright light. She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall but again she felt no different. She tried rolling onto her other side and shutting her eyes gently, but yet again, she couldnt feel any different and seconds later she was rolling around angrily.

Finally, after she couldnt take it anymore, Riba stood and walked over, she sat down at the end of Clover's cot and pulled out a book. With a torch on, Riba began to read in the dark, occasionally looking up when she heard a voice but otherwise barely moving.

It was later when Rangiku came to check on her that she found Riba curled up on the floor, book beside her, light under the bed, fast asleep. Smiling, she turned off the light and put it on the side, she shut the book and set that on the side as well before she picked up the sleeping teenager and slowly carried her back to her bed. She tucked her up and stroked a strand of hair from her face, smiling down softly.

"Goodnight baby" Rangiku whispered before she stood and shut the door behind her, leaving the two angels to sleep in peace.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Toshiro woke, he couldnt make anything out at first but then he reached up and rubbed his knuckles against his eyes. His back was hurting him and he realized he had slept on the ground... And then he realized that he was naked! Sitting up quickly he looked to the side and saw Ichigo, he was naked as well but the both had Toshiro's white captain coat covering their bodies. When he felt the cool wind touch him Ichigo slowly and sat up moaning, he found Toshiro dressing in a rush.

"Toshiro?" he mumbled sleepily

"That's Captain Hitsuagaya!" Toshiro said with more venom than normal

"What's wrong?" he reached over but Toshiro knocked his hand away

"Nothing... Just don't do that" He mumbled

"What? Touch you?" he gave a weak chuckle like it was a joke.

"yes!" Toshiro snapped and the laughter stopped immediantly

"...What is wrong?" Ichigo reached over and Toshiro stepped away

"Just get dressed already" Toshiro snapped

After a moment of silence, while Ichigo was getting dressed and Toshiro made sure he was presentable, he finally opened his mouth spoke carefully.

"Never tell anyone what happened today" Toshiro said

"He doesnt love you like I do" Ichigo mumbled

"Even if that is true" Toshiro whispered "It doesnt change that I love him more than anything"

"BUT WHY?" Ichigo snapped "He is a bastard! He betrayed everyone including you!"

"I do not know why... But I do love him... Go back Ichigo... I have to go home to Gin now" Toshiro said and quickly vanished in flash step.

Toshiro hurried until he and Ichigo could no longer see each other before he began to walk normally again, it was better if he couldnt see Ichigo right now. He had no feelings for the boy anyway, he never did. What happened then truly was a mistake, he was depressed, lonely and upset but he loved Gin and he was the only person he could ever love. It hurt as he realized he had betrayed him, which was why Gin could never find out...

He took his time walking back, it was late so maybe Gin would be asleep and he could take a shower, wash away every feeling of Ichigo and then curl up with, getting the old feeling back that he loved so much. But instead, as he opened the door to his room, he found Gin standing by the window, a communicator in his hand talking urgently.

"Alright... Alright... I get it!" he snapped "Look please just call me if you see him... No, if he doesnt want to come back I understand but I just need to know he is OK" Toshiro's stomach hurt "Alright... Thanks... I will talk to you tomorrow then"

He hung up and continued to stare out the window, hands clenched into a fist, shaking slightly he sat down and went to make another call. But Toshiro stepped forward and shut the door, Gin froze and looked around. Seconds after he saw him, he was off his chair and across the room, arms around his small body, picking him off the ground and clutching him close. Toshiro felt hot kisses covering his face and neck.

"I am so sorry!" Gin gasped "So sorry! I didnt mean it! I was so worried! I thought... I thought..."

"Don't Gin... Please" Toshiro mumbled, he didnt deserve this.

"I am just so sorry, I really didn't mean it, I love you and I never want you to leave like that again" Gin said ignoring him, he kissed him hard on the neck before going back to his cheek and kissing him furiously "It isnt your fault about Clover, it's mine, I have been so careless and I nearly lost you because of it!"

"Gin please... Don't... I forgive you just please... stop" Toshiro mumbled, slowly he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Gin kissed him on the lips and tightened his grip around his small body, he was shaking but at the same time he was so relieved. Toshiro stared at Gin and began to kiss back. He just wished Gin would stop saying sorry, Toshiro should be the one saying sorry! But no... he was going to be a coward... he was going to stay quiet and let Gin think he is the bad guy.

"Gin" Toshiro whispered, pulling back

"Yeah?" Gin whispered, kissing his neck and going to his throat, then tracing his lips back up to his chin again.

"I love you... More than anything" Toshiro said before leaning down and kissing him

"I love you too my beautiful snowy" Gin smiled happily and walked over, sitting down on the bed and pulling him close.

"Are you gonna let go of me any time soon?" he gave a weak smile

"No! Never again" Gin mumbled kissing him "I really am sorry"

"Stop apologising Gin" Toshiro commanded, it felt like a punch in the stomach of guilt every time he said he was sorry "Let's... Lets forget this ever happened"

"That works for me" Gin mumbled against his shoulder

"Gin... Can... Can we just..." he wasnt sure how to put it "...cuddle?"

"Sure" Gin smiled, he lay down and placed Toshiro beside him, one arm still wrapped around him tightly, the other was stroking his cheek gently, their noses just touching. Toshiro had both of his arms around Gin's neck, staring at him softly. It was nice like this, peaceful and sweet, and Toshiro got to stare at Gin for hours. Soon he found himself yawning "Get some sleep, I will watch over you"

"Shouldnt you sleep as well?" Toshiro asked

"No, I am fine" Gin whispered "I want to watch you"

Toshiro felt like crying, Gin was everything Toshiro wanted! Yet he had betrayed him... No, he was going to pretend that didnt exist. So forcing back the tears and beaming at him, Toshiro shut his eyes and relaxed his body. Soon he found himself fast asleep with Gin stroking his face and holding him.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The next day, Gin went into the office with a tray of food for everyone. Riba was sitting, trying to fix a puzzel together on the coffee table, Clover was playing a stuffed bear she had, throwing it around before she tried to eat it. Toshiro was at his desk, watching the two of them with a frown.

"Brought breakfast" Gin said, setting it down.

Riba reached and grabbed her cerial, then she grabbed a slice of toast and began to eat while Gin gave Toshiro his normal food. Then he scooped Clover into his arms and began to try and get the food into her mouth with great difficulty.

"Have you seen TJ?" Toshiro asked, ignoring his food

"What?" Gin looked up

"TJ. I havent seen him since... yesterday" Toshiro mumbled

"Probably in the human world and just lost track of time" Gin shrugged, but then both of them shared a worried look "I'll go find him, though, let him know its time to come back"

"I'll come too" Toshiro offered

"Shouldn't you stay with the girls?" Gin said

Toshiro looked at the two of them. Riba knew he wanted to go and find TJ, he was worried but he wouldnt leave the two of them alone, especially not Clover. So instead she beamed like the anger everyone said she was.

"I can look after Clover, and we can hang around squad four just in case" Riba smiled

"I dont know" Toshiro mumbled but he was wavering

"Come on already" Riba grinned "I am a big girl and I have looked after Clover a million times"

"..." Toshiro looked at Gin

"I say it's OK" he grinned

"Alright then" Toshiro smiled and Riba beamed at the two of them

He quickly ate his own food and Gin quickly (tried to) fed Clover. Then when they were ready, the walked with Riba and Clover to squad four and made sure it was OK for the two to stay there, then they got permission to go and find TJ. Soon they found themselves just outside of a town.

"How will we find him?" Toshiro asked

"Spiritual Pressure" Gin shrugged "I guess"

"Alright then" Toshiro held out his hand

Gin gave his usual smile and reached down, grabbing his hand and they walked together into the town. But soon after they began they realized his spiritual pressure was getting futher and futher away. Just as the stopped to take a second of thought, Toshiro was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a building.

"Toshiro!" Gin shouted jumping after him. The room was dark but he could hear Toshiro's muffled yells. "Hang on!" he called and pulled out his zanpakuto.

Just as he was running something grabbed his ankle and tripped him up. He fell face first and yelled out in pain but before he could sit up, someone kneed his back and grabbed his wrist. He gasped but his face was shoved into the dirt. The someone on his back rose his fist and punched down on his skull, they were far too strong to be a human which either meant they were a soul reaper, a hollow... or an arrancar.

Gin forced himself to buck, nocking the arrancar back slightly, just enough to allow Gin to roll onto his back and raise his own hands. He reached up and punched the arrancar on the chin, unfortunatly, that happened to be where his mask was.

"Ow!" Gin gasped

"Idiot" the man smirked, and rose his own fist, he mumbled something and punched with a stone fist that was almost doubled in size, knocking Gin out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five!**

**Aizen is a dick in this! As always so please enjoy and feel free to bag him if you hate him :D but also Soi Fon is gonna be kind of mean as well to Rangiku.  
So I want to thank everyone who reviewed - chinesemidget (read and find out), BreathexFreely (lol!), Maru de Kusanagi (Dont worry, if you hadnt said ichigo i would have had no one, and i loved the 2nd movie!)**

**Also I feel kind of bad for Rangiku (as you see in this chapter, wont say anymore, instead I will just let you read and see what I mean) so I have ANOTHER QUESTION, who is your favourite pairing for Rangiku (other than Toshiro and Gin, obviously)? Please answer unless you want her to be sad for the rest of her life.**

**

* * *

**

"My parents are not going to be stupid enough to get caught by a bastard like you!" TJ shouted fiercly, he was shaking but just for cold, really TJ was a tough bugger.

"Be quite child" Aizen said calmly, paying the boy absolutly no attention.

TJ had been in the human world, visiting Kasumi when three arrancar's showed up, he actually had the beat of them because they were a low level and he was much faster, but the Kasumi showed up pretending to be scared. After giving her a hug, they walked somewhere to hide, she picked up the nearest rock and smacked it against his head. Just before TJ went unconsious, she pulled down her jumper revealing the mask. So now he was tied to the cold, hard, stone wall by his wrists and ankles with thick chains, they hurt if he moved too much but TJ ignored this and struggled until he began to bleed. Aizen had also made him wear a very heavy belt around his waist to keep him from using any normal strength or soul reaper power that he had, the belt was almost as umcomfortable than the chains since it felt like it was pulling his waist away from his stomach. They were in Aizen's main throne room where he has most of his meetings with a load of normal arrancars, they were just waiting for his men to come back with both Toshiro and Gin.

"They are way too smart for some weird freak like you" TJ smirked and stuck out his tongue, he felt very confident for his family "And they wouldn't give up on me, or each other, or any of their friends full stop! After all, we are a great happy family that is gonna kick your butt together! Even Riba will be able to shove your face in the dirt, and she doesnt have any powers! In fact Clover will be able to bite ya and cause pain as well and shes a sick baby for God's sake, you are so pathetic it is no longer funny, it is just sad now!"

"Really?" Aizen smirked, ignoring most of what he said and focussing on a pasific part "You're a happy family?"

"Yeah we are!" TJ shouted, leaning forward as best as he could, a large smirk on his face.

"Hmmm" he said for a moment, as if thinking hard about something, then smirked and nodded when he heard a noise from outside, he looked over just in time to see a pair of silver haired men "Alright... Gin... Toshiro" he smirked as the arrancar's brought the two in "Perfect timing!"

"Aizen" Toshiro growled as he lifted his beaten and battered head to face the man, there was nothing but pure hate in his eyes, hate and a slight hint of fear.

"Beside him" he told the arrancar while he nodded towards TJ.

The two were chained in the same way as TJ with the belt strapped around their waists, Aizen then stepped back and waited for them to be restrained before picking up a glass of water he had been sipping at previously, and throwing it directly on Gin's face, waking the man with a shock from his unconsious sleep. Aizen watched, smirking, rather proud with himself. As expected, when Gin saw the man standing in front of him, while the rest of them were in chains, he glared and shouted at him, using certain words not for the younger generation but Aizen just waited until he was silent from a horse throat before Aizen was speaking again.

"Now then... TJ... What was that you said before you... loving... parents came in? You think you are a happy family?" Aizen asked, he then looked at the two men "We were having a lovely little chat you see"

"I know we are!" TJ snapped before he had finished that last sentence "Just cause my baby sister is sick and my other is having personal troubles doesn't change us at all!"

"I see..." he said, again looking like he was deep in thought "What if... lets say... One of your parents... Were unfaithful to the other?"

Everyone froze, TJ blinked, not sure what he meant for a second before it finally settled in, then he looked at the two of them beside him, before looking back at Aizen and glaring, he thought he was just lying to get to theml, he refused to believe it. Gin looked at Toshiro, since he knew that he had not been unfaithful, but Toshiro couldn't bring himself to look at Gin instead he found himself staring at Aizen in horror, unable to look at TJ either... How could he know... There was no way he could know... It is not true, he is just bluffing... He could not know... There was no way... Was there?

"I have camera's all around the soul society from when I was working there, it helped me keep on top of things, no one found them as far as I know because I am still finding interesting secrets about people. So yes, Toshiro, I know" Aizen stood and walked over, he looked at Gin while he spoke because he knew this would hit him the hardest and he wanted to cause Gin pain since he had betrayed him "After your little, or should I say very big, fight over whether or not you should take Clover on a holiday trip, Toshiro ran off where he meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitue soul reaper and the two had sexual intercourse" he said it so plain and basically the blow seemed almost twice as hard.

"Liar!" TJ roared after a moment of stunned silence.

"Am I lying Toshiro?" Aizen smirked, now looking at the smallest boy.

Gin looked at Toshiro who looked at his feet for a moment, then he looked back up at Gin, he just couldnt bring himself to lie to his face "I can explain" he whispered, so quietly they almost didnt hear him.

"After he got back he allowed you to think you were the awful bad person and that he was just the one who did nothing wrong and was only hurt..." he watched their faces carefully, taking in every ounce of shock, embaressment, sorrow and anger before chuckeling "Oh this ought to be good, but sadly, I have work to do" Aizen sighed "There is still the matter of your two daughters to deal with... And you do have a lot to talk about... You two, take the three of them to a cell but don't take the belt off"

A young female arrancar grabbed TJ, who was screaming, he wasnt sure if he was screaming about the truth of Toshiro, or if he was screaming about this man about to get sisters, and Toshiro, who was numb, staring at the floor, tears dropping down his cheeks, Gin hated him and his daughters were now in danger. Both were taken by their belts, dragging the two away while a older male grabbed hold of Gin and dragged him along beside of her, Gin was burning glaring pure hate and threatening Aizen, he was purposly not looking at Toshiro.

Suddenly, Kasumi stepped in the hall just in time to blow a furious TJ a kiss and sarcastic wave. Then she was by Aizen's side, hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet, giggling.

"Going after the girls?" Kasumi asked excitedly, she couldnt wait to trick that stupid Riba into trusting her, and then Aizen promised that Kasumi could have the baby for WHATEVER she wanted.

"Yes, but not right now" he smirked, staring up at the screen that showed the three men being dragged to a cell "Give the two girls time to worry first, and time for that lot to have a little... _chat_"

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"Dad... Did you really... Have sex... with someone else?" TJ asked slowly, he stuttered on his word but was determind to get the question out, they had been sitting in the cell for a while, at least it felt like a while, it could have just been minutes, and no one had said anything. Gin was in a corner by himself, as far away from Toshiro as possible, his head was low so his face was hidden by his hair falling down. TJ was near the bars of the entrance, holding one and staring out as he spoke with Toshiro sitting beside him, same position as Gin. There was nothing in the cell, it was just a bare room with nothing at all to sit on but the floor.

"It's complicated, TJ" Toshiro whispered quietly, not looking up.

"What is so complicated about it?" Gin scowled, his voice laced with anger "Huh?"

"Gin... please" Toshiro whimpered, he lfted his head but Gin didnt react, so then he got onto his hands and knees and crawled over until he was directly in front of him, he went to take his hand but Gin pulled away sharply from him like he was a snake "I am so sorry"

"Yeah... well... whatever" he snorted quietly

"Gin! Listen to me! Please!" Toshiro snapped, his body felt cold, he wanted Gin to hold him and make him feel warm again but that wouldnt happen without him explaining.

"I am listening" he mumbled emotionlessly.

"Look at me already!" Toshiro sobbed, grabbing his face and pulling it up to look him in the eyes "I am so sorry, the reason I didnt tell you was because I knew you would hate me! I didnt want you to hate me! It was an accident I swear! I was so upset about everything we said to each other that I needed someone but I ran away from you and he just happened to be there, he kissed me, he made the first move and it felt nice, I will admit that, but when I woke all I could think of was you and how I wanted you to be the on beside me! I ran away from him. I ran back to find you worried sick and I couldn't tell you, I was afraid you would hate me! I just didnt want you to hate me!"

Gin pulled away and shovered Toshiro "Just shut up. I ain't in the mood to hear your voice at the moment"

"Please... Gin" he said in between sobs, and jumped up, forcing himself right beside Gin, so he was almost sitting on his lap, he grabbed his face and pulled him up, kissing him hard on the lips. For a moment it was quiet, TJ was watching them, confused, half hoping Gin forgave him but then also hoping Gin told Toshiro to get lost, after all it was obvious Gin was hurt because of him. Gin did not fight the kiss, but nor did he join in, Toshiro kissed as deeply as he could before he then pulled back from the kiss but kept their faces close "I do love you Gin... I am sorry I hurt you but please don't be mad... Please dont hate me"

"...Are you done?" Gin whispered coldly, staring at him with empty eyes.

Toshiro stared at him, tears dribbeling down his cheeks before he lowered his head and nodded slowly, understanding things would never be the same. But he didnt want to give up, just like that, even if it was hopeless. Instead he wrapped his arms around his neck, sat completly on his lap and buried his face in Gin's neck, he was sobbing, hoping Gin might hold him. Instead Gin sat there and done nothing. Waiting for Toshiro to cry himself out.

As the time passed Gin realized Toshiro was now asleep, he must have cried himself out... It was funny he still trusted Gin enough to sleep on him. His heart ached and he slowly lifted the boy up, laying him down beside him so his head was resting on Gin's lap. He then began to stroke his hair.

"Does this mean you forgive him now?" TJ asked quickly

"No" he mumbled quietly, watching Toshiro

"Will you ever forgive him?" TJ asked slowly this time

"Yes" Gin knew that for sure, he would not be able to stay mad at him forever, he didnt want to either.

"When?"

"I do not know. I know I will forgive him but... We will see how faithful he remains while I am thinking it through" Gin whispered, he pulled off his own white captains jacket and lay it over Toshiro, who had begun to shiver slightly.

"Dad we are gonna get out of here... aren't we?" TJ whimpered

"Come here, TJ" Gin held out his free arm

TJ crawled into his arms and curled up beside him miserably "He wont get Riba or Clover... Right?"

"Of course not, they are smart girls and all the other soul reapers will be looking out for them, then they will realize whats happened to us and they will come and save us" Gin smiled, then they sat there in silence.

"Dad..." he said after a while "What does my name stand for?" TJ asked

Gin grinned and looked down at Toshiro while he spoke "It stand for Toshiro Jr"

TJ stared down at Toshiro for a moment and looked away angrily, his fist were clenched and he was shaking slightly "I am not sure if I like that or not"

"What do you mean?" Gin blinked, taken by surprise.

"He slept with someone else and hurt you over a fight" TJ scowled, he had grown up with Gin as a child, it was only natural that he felt angry at Toshiro for hurting Gin.

"He is still your dad" Gin smiled weakly

"I don't care!" TJ scowled

"Look... Why dont you have a rest and see how you feel when you wake up"

"Whatever, but I won't feel any different"

Gin then found himself, holding the two of them while they slept. He wrapped an arm around TJ holding him against his chest while he reached down and stroked Toshiro's hair. Now that no one was awake and watching him, he allowed tears to fall down, at first they moved down silently, he had no change of expression or emotion. But inside, his heart ached and burned at the same time, his stomach was twisted and pulling itself apart. His body was stiff and cold and the only real part of his body that felt even slightly warm, was the tears running down his cheeks and his fingers that were resting on Toshiro's temple.

His body trembled slightly and he sniffed quickly, trying to get himself back together, slowly emotion dawned on his face and he looked heartbroken his lower lip wobbled and he was gritting his teeth, shutting his eyes tighter than normal. But now that he had started, it was almost impossible for him to stop! Taking a few deep breathes Gin leaned down, his hand still on Toshiro, and buried his face in TJ's hair, he waited for quite a while before the tears finally began to stop and he was able to sit up again but even then he still felt like crying.

"It hurts doesn't it" came a voice from the bars of the cell.

Gin looked up with a start, luckily the two of them were in too deep of a sleep and didnt notice the voices or the sudden movment. Aizen stood, watching him, his face as calm as always but this time he was not smiling, his arms were crossed and he had an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" he scowled angrily "Have fun watching us? Have fun ruining everything we have?"

"I want to talk to you... come here" Aizen said, ignoring the over comments he made.

"Or what?" Gin snapped "Why should I go anywhere near you?"

"If you do not come here, then I will send for Toshiro to be tortured, raped and murdered by one of my many arrancars" Aizen said and his smirk came back onto his face

Gin's eyes widened and he reached down, covering Toshiro and gripping his wrist. "You wouldn't"

"There are plenty of arrancar's eager to get their hands on him" Aizen smirked "I think we both know I would"

"No" he whispered quietly before repeating it louder as he let TJ go to lean against the wall instead of him. He then moved in front of Toshiro protectively "You'll have to go through me first"

"That won't be very hard" he chuckled "Just come and talk with me and I can promise neither will be hurt, I can even promise we wont harm you daughters when they come here as well"

Gin looked back before slowly nodding his head, he leaned down and pecked Toshiro's lips softly and sweetly, he then pecked the top of TJ's forehead, before standing straight, brushing himself down and following Aizen from the cell. His heart ached as he thought he may now never see Toshiro or his son again, he might never see his daughters and get to say goodbye... But what hurt the most was that he wished he had told Toshiro he forgave him and loved him one more time...

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

It was a normal quiet evening, except it was even more quiet than usual purely because Riba sat with Clover on her lap, she was in her fathers office with Rangiku while Rukia and Renji went looking for both of her parents. She was worried but she was trying to pretend to be brave so that Rangiku didnt think she was a baby. Rangiku however was absolutly terrified, she sat waiting for them to come back, tense as ever. Clover wanted a nap and kept slipping down in her seat, mumbling as her eyes grew heavy and her fists dropped by her side.

"It will be OK" Rangiku smiled stiffly when she saw Riba looked down sadly at Clover, the baby girl was now curling up against her and drifting off.

"I know" Riba gave her own forced smile back as she lifted her head.

"Want me to hold Clover?" Rangiku offered

Riba considered it for a moment, since her arms were starting to ache from holding the baby all day, but then she was shaking her head and saying it was OK. No offence to Rangiku but she was shaking and fidgiting so much Riba was worried she might drop the baby. So instead the small girl just smiled and tried to pretend she was fine.

Suddenly Soi Fon appeared at the door, she looked strictly business as usual, after it became clear the two were missing, the head captain asked if she and a few memebers from the stealth force could go and see if they could find anything while Renji and Rukia continued to look. She was holding something in her hand behind her back, she walked passed Riba and Clover without even glancing at them and stood in front of Rangiku. For a moment the two stared each other in they eye, Rangiku questioninly, Soi Fon strictly, like she was delivering bad news, this of course made Riba tense. Then slowly, Soi Fon reached out and held an object out towards Rangiku.

"We found this in an abandoned house, it's Captain Hitsugaya's communicator" Soi Fon explained quietly, "There was a sign of struggle"

"What?" Rangiku gasped

"It seems someone has taken him by force, we are working out the situation as we speak" Soi Fon nodded

"I will help" Rangiku stood up

"Me too!" Riba called jumping to her feet

They two woman looked around at her and they both suddenly gave a small smile even Soi Fon. Rangiku walked over and got down on her knees, wrapping her arms around Riba and pulling her into a small hug while Soi Fon watched.

"That is very sweet darling, but you are a little young" Rangiku smiled

"I am not! If am old enough to look after myself and my baby sister then I am old enough to help save my family!" Riba snapped

"Riba... please... besides you need to look after Clover" Rangiku was struggeling to find the right words to convince her to stay.

"I am sick of looking after Clover!" Riba snapped "I want to help find my parents not help her throw up what I just fed her!"

"Riba... please" Rangiku begun again but was cut off by Soi Fon

"Fine then" Soi Fon said, surprising the both of them "You can come if you really want"

"What? Soi Fon!" Rangiku shouted

"I mean it," she cut her off again "she is old enough to make decisions like this, and she could very well help us. So if you want to come you can" Soi Fon said strictly, over ruling Rangiku with that one sentence.

"I can? Really?" as Soi Fon nodded Riba nodded back her face hard much like the older womans, she looked down at Clover then back up again "I want to come"

"Alright then, go give Clover to Momo out of the way and meet me back here in ten minutes" Soi Fon said

Riba nodded and in seconds she had spun around and dashed out of the door, not wanting to be late for when she meet Soi Fon again and went to help save her family. It meant a lot to her to be able to do something more than be the baby sitter with no power to so much as fight a wild animal.

Soi Fon walked over and began to get ready to leave again, she was just checking her pockets to make sure she had everything, she also completely ignored the outraged look that Rangiku was giving her. She had no right to talk to her badly anyway since she was a higher rank and Rangiku wasnt even in her squad, so she didnt even have the right to even voice her oppinion. But, as expected, she did anyway.

"You don't have the right to take her... It could be dangerous, we don't know what it is, and she cant be any of help since she doesnt have powerful enough spiritual pressure" Rangiku said "You will just bet taking her to get killed!"

"Are you saying just because she doesnt have spiritual pressure, that means she is useless?" Soi Fon asked

"No of course not, you know what I am saying captain" Rangiku said quickly

"I know what you are saying!" Soi Fon snapped, suddenly she had a look of anger and was facing Rangiku, she poked her hard on the shoulder "We all know about this crush you have on Gin, except maybe Gin himself of course, but what you need to understand is that she isnt YOUR daughter! Just because she is Gin's doesnt mean you can come along and play these pretend imaginary games where you and he are a family and this is your kid! Her parents are kidnapped and she wants to help so stay out of it since you have about as little right to decide as I do. Get over it because I think we all know for a fact that Gin has gotten over you!"

A low blow but it worked. Rangiku stood staring at her, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, she watched as Soi Fon grabbed her things and left the room. When she was gone she continued to stand there, staring off into the distance before she slowly slipped down onto the floor leaning aginst the sofa, her knees pulled up as far as her large breasts would allow, she wrapped her arms around her knees and began to sob, loud heart wreching sobs as she rocked back and forth, burying her face in her knees, it was true and it really hurt...

Soi Fon was waiting outside the door, she ignore the sobs from inside, it was about time Rangiku got over it and moved on with her life. Soon Riba came back, she had dropped Clover off and had a bag on her shoulder. Riba looked at the door and blinked when she heard the crying but Soi Fon just took hold of her shoulder and led her along in silence.

"Isn't Rangiku going to come with us?" Riba asked curiously

"No, she isn't feeling well so she is going to stay behind" Soi Fon said

"...Soi Fon?" Riba asked quietly, the older woman looked down at her and gave a sign to continue "I do want to help, but I don't want to be any inconvenience to you" she mumbled

"You wont be, truth is I need you Riba, this may sound silly but you really are the only one who can help us find your parent" Soi Fon said

"Really... But... How can I help?" Riba asked confused, years of being told she was useless by TJ had effected her slightly.

"I think I know what is going on. I think Aizen is the one that took your parents like that" Soi Fon explained "I think he kidnapped TJ and your parents because he wanted his revenge, and that means he wants you and Clover as well"

"Aizen" Riba scowled and glared at the floor angrily "That... That... Uhhh! Why cant he just leave us alone"

"I know you are upset but for my plan to work you have to listen very carefully" Soi Fon said, "I have gotten a few strong and smart people from my squad to come with us to the real world to help out, we hope to be able to find Aizen and force him to give back your family so we are going to need a lot of help from everyone"

"I understand all of that" Riba nodded "But where do I come into it? I mean, how can I be of any help?"

"I am getting to that" she nodded as they left the room and walked outside. There were a dozen men and woman wearing the usual clothes for the stealth force. They bowed as Soi Fon and Riba passed, all of them thought it was an honour to be chosen by Soi Fon to join her on a mission.

They went towards the large doors that would lead to the real world, but before anyone could go through, Soi Fon held up a hand and sat down in front of Riba. She invited the younger girl to copy her.

"Now then, we plan to patroll the city for a while, its obvious he will go to karakura Town since he seems to like it best, probably because of its intense amount of spiritual pressure" she explained "We are going to be in certain groups but the biggest group will be with you and me. Now here is the important thing, you are going to go off on your own but we will be following you, hiding and watching you. I want you to wear this hair clip, for good luck"

"Wait" said one of the females "Captain Soi Fon, you cant be thinking this, she is just a child and-"

"Be quiet, I am not thinking it, we are doing it" she looked back at Riba who was putting the hair clip into her hair "You want to save your family?"

"Yes ma'am" Riba nodded

"Then you will go off on your own, we will be hiding but following you. That is a simple task and its all you have to do" she shrugged "Understand?"

"I guess but I still do not understand what my whole role of this really is" Riba said

"Really? I thought you were the smart one. He is after your family" Soi Fon scowled

"...oh" Riba mumbled as she realized what she meant "I am the bait"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six is up and ready!**

**Another question! PlEaSe AnSwEr! Name some kind of drama that you know of, some kind of drama that I can use in this story. I have my own ideas but if there is anything you can think of them I can make it even longer!**

**This will contain spoilers for the Time Pedulan (sp?) Arc.**

**And is there a reason why Toshiro is so... emotional now?**

* * *

Riba didnt mind being bait as much as she thought she would. She agreed with Soi Fon and before giving her a chance to even consider it, they had set off. In the real world, as said, a load of group set off in different directions while Riba walked off down the street on her own. After a few minutes of walking she felt alone, she couldnt see any of the soul reapers and was walking around like an idiot, for a moment she thought she had lost them and should go back. Just before she did, she saw Soi Fon in one of the alley's encoraging her to go on.

So she continued to walk for even long, her legs soon began to ache and she had a cramp in her side but she kept walking. Finally she was too tired to go own, finding a bench she sat down and pressed on the stitch in her side. Riba expected someone to come and tell her to keep moving but no one came so she assumed it was OK. She leaned back and sighed, how long would she be walking around before someone came to take her, she couldnt keep this up all day, what about eating, sleeping and drinking!

Riba considered changing her clothes, maybe wearing something nicer. Quickly she shook the thought away, that was the part that hung around with Rangiku talking. Her thoughts went back to Rangiku. She was crying in her room... But why? Had Soi Fon done something? Or was she just so scared for Gin and Toshiro that she was crying? But if that was true then why hadn't she come with them? her mind was full of questions and worry for Rangiku.

Suddenly someone was sitting beside of her. It was a girl, she looked quite skinny and pretty, Riba recognised her as Kasumi, the girl TJ liked and talked about. She smiled at her and began to apply some lipstick casually. She puckered her lips and ran the stick over, turning her lips into a deep blood read colour.

"Hello" she grinned happily at Riba "You're TJ's sister right?"

"Um... Yes... Who are you?" she asked even though she already knew the answer

"Kasumi, I was TJ's girlfriend" she giggled

"Oh... Hello" Riba wasnt sure what else to say

"Nice to meet you, I have wanted to see you for quite some time honestly" Kasumi giggled

"Why haven't you then?" Riba frowned

"Oh, TJ was kind of ashamed of you" she smiled "See I know about soul reapers and that, so he told me about how you are the odd one out of the family and well..." she grinned

"He was ashamed of me?" she blinked

"Oh didnt you know" Kasumi sighed "Sorry maybe I should be quiet"

"Maybe" Riba scowled

"Sorry" she laughed

"What do you want?" Riba snapped

"I want to hang out with YOU of course" she laughed

"Why me?" Riba had only just meet this girl but she already didnt like her. The way she acted, like she found it funny that TJ spoke about her in such a mean way "By the way, have you seen my brother?"

"Yeah, he is with Lord Aizen" Kasumi said casually as she began to flick her hair over her shoulder and run her fingers through the locks casually

"What?" Riba yelped

"Lord Aizen, he has your brother and parents too" Kasumi said as she looked in a mirror and tried to fix her hair "Do I look OK? I think my hair is too flat"

"Shut the hell up and give me back my brother and dads!" Riba shouted, jumping to her feet

"Riba!" Soi Fon shouted "Step back"

She and half a dozen people stepped out of their hiding places. Kasumi looked up casually, as if she had been expecting this, she looked at Riba and smiled icily.

"Sorry we couldnt chat any more, I will be back for you I promise" she spun and ran.

"After her! Don't let her get away!" Soi Fon cried, she ran over and kneeled beside Riba, checking her for bugs, any kiddo used on her or anything that Kasumi may have done that could indanger Riba or the soul society.

"Soi Fon... She has my family" Riba whispered

"I know, we are going to catch her" Soi Fon nodded, standing. She was sure that Kasumi had done nothing but tease Riba, trying to get to her "Just forget what she said, she probably lied about it anyway"

"She... Oh no" Riba whispered, a sudden feeling of pure dread washing over her like a bucket of cold water just being dropped over he head. She began to sake and her eyes widened, before Soi Fon could stop her, she had spun and began to run after the men and Kasumi. Of course seconds later she felt Soi Fon's arms around her, pulling her to a stop and picking her right off the ground so that she could not run anymore. She tried to kick and punch Soi Fon but she turned her around and held the younger girl at an awkward angle.

"Calm down! RIBA!" Soi Fon shouted "Talk to me! You wont do any good chasing after her! If my squad cant catch her than what chance do you have?"

"This was a distraction!" Riba screamed, she was crying, she tried to wipe the tears away and struggle at the same time, "THEY'RE GOING AFTER CLOVER!"

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The smell was absolutely disgusting! Momo was curious as to what these people were feeding Clover. Though she didn't mind it really, she loved looking after Clover. Momo picked the baby up and lay her down on the table, then slipped off her clothes and took off her diapper. After changing her, she dressed Clover in a blue skirt and a matching blue top, then she pulled on some small shoes and brushed the small hair growing from her head. After wiping down her face (from all yoghurt she had aten earlier) Momo picked her up and set her in the pram, meaning to take her for a walk through the soul society, she figured the baby girl was stuck inside too much.

"You ready to go for a walk?" Momo smiled, strapping her in and making sure she had her dummy placed gently in her mouth.

In response, Clover clapped her hands and grinned behind the dummy. Momo grinned and kissed her forehead before walking around and taking hold of the handles, she pushed her towards the door and reached over, grasping the handle. However, for some reason the door would not open, she turned and tugged but it was as if it was locked from the outside. Momo frowned and reached into her pocket, she pulled out her keys and leaned over the pram again, she tried to push the key into the lock but it was as if someone had stuffed something into the whole to stop the key.

"Stay here a second baby" Momo said, moving the pram to the side. She then get down onto her knees in front of the door and looked through the key whole. All she saw was darkness, someone had obviously jammed something into there. She rose the key again and tried to push the thing out but it was stuck tight. After moments of pushing angrily Momo pulled the key out and placed it back in her pocket, then she rose her fists and began to smack as hard as she could on the door "HELLO! Can anyone hear me! Help! The door is stuck! We cant get out! Hellooooooo!"

When she received no answer she looked back to find Clover watching her with an expressionless face. Momo forced a smile and walked over to the nearest window. Grabbing hold she tried to push it up and open desperately, gasping she went to the second window and tried to push it open but they were all locked, she knew it was useless but she tried her keys again anyway. Same result as the door, someone had jammed something into the lock preventing her from using the key. She tried banging on the window and calling out but no one was around or they just couldnt hear her. Momo looked back to see Clover was beginning to cry, the baby could sense the fear rising in Momo.

"Hey there" Momo said hurrying over and unstrapping her from the pram "It's OK, it's fine, don't cry"

It didnt take long for Clover to sniff and giggle as Momo pulled a face. She sighed deeply and set Clover back, strapping her in for saftey in case she tried to crawl off, then she went to the window and looked around. The fifth squad was bare. No one was around to help them. Looks like she needed to help herself.

Momo pulled out her zanpakuto, she gave a "I'm sorry" smile to Clover and rose it, using the hilt to smash open the window... Now that she thought about it, it probably would have been better to break down the door, she wouldnt get cut like she would climbing out the window and it was larger. Sighing, rather annoyed with herself for being so stupid, she went to the door, ignoring as Clover began to cry about the noise. Maybe with the window "open" and the baby crying, someone would come and see they were stuck. Momo tried to use the hilt on the lock and handle but it was as hard as anything, she then tried to dig the blade into the door but she was knocked back by some kind of Kido spell. She was knocked back against the large desk, papers, pens, and accessories were spilled all over the floor as well as Momo herself, screaming loudly.

Immediatly Clover began to cry even louder, Momo jumped to her feet and gasped, a letter opener was now sticking out of her shoulder. With wide eyes, Momo reached up and pulled it from her arm, throwing it out the window in anger. She then leaned over, gasping and trying not to cry from both pain and fear. After composing herself she sniffed and walked over to Clover and kneeled down.

"Hay baby, its OK" Momo said, but her voice was strained "It is OK, just stay calm, please dont cry"

Clover ignored her and continued to sob. Sighing Momo went to the door and placed her hand on it, she would have to deal with Clover later. Momo was a master of Kido so she should be able to tell what kind this was. Frowning, Momo felt around but she couldnt feel anything, she picked her zanapkuto, lay down on her front on the floor and began to VERY slowly, feed it through the bottom of the door. Slowly she turned it around but felt nothing, there was no kido in place at the moment... Then what blasted her back with such force like that?

Just as she began to pull her zanpakuto back, someone stepped on the blade, pushing it to the ground and keeping Momo from retracting it.

"Hay!" Momo shouted "Get off!"

They didnt respond.

"Who are you? Get off my zanpakuto! The door is stuck! We cant get out!" Momo tried in case it was a friend.

The person got down onto his knee, reached over, grabbed the blade of the sword and pulled, unfortunatly, Momo had been holding it so the blade was in between her fingers which meant as it was pulled her knuckles collided with the door. Momo screamed and let go she pulled away and watched as the person tried to pull the zanpakuto through the small gap, but obviously they could not because of the hilt.

"Who are you?" Momo screamed over Clover's crying.

Now quite afraid, Momo ran and picked Clover up, holding her close and she searched through her things, hoping to find her communicator that she had been looking for since yesterday after Izuru had gotten drunk and hid it, then forgot where he had hid it. Momo was shaking as she threw things around when her hands surrounded a small ball she stopped. It was quiet.

Momo stood up straight and looked over her shoulder, over Clover's head. Her zanpakuto lay there, no longer moving. Quickly she walked over and pulled it back, it looked perfectly fine and outside was completely silent. Taking a few deep shaking breathes, Momo picked up Clover's milk and began to try and feed her while she continued to look for her communicator, it wasnt an easy job but she finally managed to calm Clover down so she had stopped crying. She was on her knees, digging through some clothes and baby toys.

"Ahehehehehe!" Clover suddenly squealed loudly, looking behind Momo.

"What are you laughing at?" Momo asked sitting back and looked around, she froze.

"Hand over the baby... And I will leave you be" said Kaname Tousen, one of the many soul reaper traitors.

"T...T...T...Tousen!" Momo stuttered, standing and sheilding Clover "You stay back!"

"I made sure that no one was in the fifth squad today, they are all down in the meeting room. No one will come to your aid. It would be wise to hand over the baby" Tousen said, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Stay back!" Momo said, pulling out her own zanpakuto and raising it up "They will sense your spiritual pressure if we fight!"

"That is why I will finish you quickly" he said emotionless and jumped foward.

Momo jumped to the side just in time to avoid what could have been a fatal blow. She landed on her feet and Clover was squealing happily, the young baby thought this was all just a game!

"Tobiume!" Momo cried and rose her zanpakuto, but before she could attack Tousen disapeared and reapeared behind her. Everything seemed to slow down and she turned her head to look at him, eyes wide, mouth open, shocked that he could move to fast. Then suddenly she felt pain, Momo didnt even have time to look down at the sword jutting out of her stomach before he pulled it back and smacked the hilt into the side of her face. She flew across the room, dropping Clover and smashing into the nearest bookcase.

Tousen cause the baby before she hit the floor and watch as Momo hit the ground and the bookcase followed, landing right on top of her. He rose an eyebrow as he heard feet coming and quickly went to the window he had opened, he jumped up, carrying Clover with him and disapeared from sight.

Suddenly Momo's door was smashed open and the stelf force ran in, followed by Soi Fon and Riba. Riba screamed when she saw Momo's limp foot sticking out of the bookcase. As the men lifted the bookcase off and dragged her out they checked and conformed that she was still breathing. Riba covered her mouth and stared at the girl with tears falling down her cheeks, she watched as a beaten and bloody Momo was carried out.

"No... They... They have Clover" Riba sobbed

"We will get her back" Soi Fon promised

"No you wont! You promise to save my brother and parents! And all you have done is gotten my sister kidnapped! You bitch!" Riba spun and ran

"No" Soi Fon stopped a man "Let her go"

"But she is going to be in even more danger now!" the man argued

"I know" Soi Fon growled "But let her go"

The man hesitated but took a step back, he then watched as Riba disapeared down the hall and out of sight but her sobs could still be heard, echoing around the entire of the halls.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"So what do you want?" Gin scowled

"To talk to you of course" Aizen smirked and handed him a small wine glass with a strange white liquid in it.

"No thanks" Gin said, holding the drink out

"It is just wine, take a drink" he said sitting down on a chair and inviting Gin to sit opposite him. For a moment Gin considered turning the offer down, but then he decided to play along and keep Aizen happy... for now. So he sat and held the drink in front of him but didnt drink.

"So what do you want?" Gin repeated

"To make you a deal" Aizen said, drinking his own drink and leaning back, relaxing happily.

"What kind of deal?" Gin asked raising his eyebrow

Aizen watched him, resting his chin on his knuckles of his free hand. He watched him silently before smiling and taking another sip of his drink. He knew he was irritating Gin but that is what he wanted, he didnt want Gin to be thinking very straight when he made his deal, that way he would give into what Aizen wanted without MUCH of a fight.

"What. Kind. Of. Deal?" Gin snapped

"You were such a curious child" Aizen suddenly said, stopping Gin "I remember when I first meet you after you killed our third seat"

"Well done you, you have a memory" Gin scowled

"Do you remember a time after that, when you were nearly killed and I saved you?" Aizen asked suddenly

"...Wait what?" he blinked

"Remember, we were fighting off a hollow when it grabbed you..." Aizen explained

_FLASHBACK  
The hollow had a thousand green tenticles, all of them were sticky and slimy to the touch. Gin had been training when it had showed up, he didnt hesitate to run at the creature, waving his zanpakuto. He was still just a child but he was braver than most._

_The hollow snatched down and caught Gin by surprise, it smacked his sword from his grip and wrapped around his neck, squeezing tightly. Gin gasped and his eyes opened in surprise, he hung there, kicking his legs and trying to grab the tenticle, but while it was thin enough to wrap around his neck, it was too thick for him to grab. He rolled his head back and forth as if that would help him riggle out, instead that only seemed to make the hollow tighten its grip._

_Just as he was about to lose conciousness however, the tenticle was cut in half. With a screech it fell back and Gin fell down to the ground, he landed with a thump in dirt and began to cough and pull but still the tenticle end did not reliease his neck. Then Aizen was standing ove him, not yet a captain but strong enough to be, he reached down and cut the tenticle away from Gin's neck and threw it, he then reached down, wrapping his arm around Gin's waist and jumping away as the hollow tried to smash them into a million pieces._

_He stood back and set a woozy Gin down, then watched as they boy began to wipe at his eyes._

_"There is no need to cry" Aizen frowned, his voice was kind but inside he was rather annoyed, this child was _crying_?_

_"I aint crying" he said and his voice was clear he stood up "Got dirt in me eye" he then grinned a happy grin "That was fun! Lemme at him again! He caught me off guard but I can do it now!"_

_Aizen shrugged and nodded him forward, Gin dashed over, snatching up his zanpakuto and then jumping at the beast, he managed to avoid capture and cut off quite a few body parts. All the while, Aizen watched him, smirking rather proudly with his arms crossed._

_"You're a funny kid" he mumbled to himself "And a powerful allie"  
END FLASHBACK_

"So what?" Gin scowled, big deal, he helped him out. Gin was pretty sure Aizen would be dead if he hadnt helped out... OK maybe he wouldnt be dead but he sure as hell would be injured.

"Just wondered if you remember" Aizen shrugged

"Tell me what the deal is, or I am leaving" Gin threatened

"You do care for that child don't you" Aizen noted, ignoring Gin's threat, he wouldnt leave. If he did then Toshiro would be the one to pay the price.

"Of course I do" Gin snarled

"Even after he hurt you like he did? Even after he betrayed you for Ichigo?" Aizen pressed

"What the hell has it got to do with you?" Gin snapped

"Maybe not much... But then maybe a lot" Aizen chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.

"Are you enjoying this?" Gin asked, then before he could answer he said "Of course you are, cause you're a sick bastard that takes joy outta other people's misery"

"Why do you still want to protect him?" Aizen asked "I saw your face, why do you still want him there"

"Cause I do!"

"Why dont you let him be hurt, let someone hurt him... BADLY... Then you could be there to comfort him"

"If you think you're gonna trick me into letting you do God knows what to Toshiro just so you can tell him that I let you just to make everything even more worse, then you got another thing coming. If you touch Toshiro then I will kill you, even if I have to kill myself to do it!" Gin swore

"You're a funny child" he muttered, mostly to himself

"I dont give a damn!" Gin shouted "What is the damn deal?"

Aizen watched him before finishing off his drink and setting it on the table beside him, then he looked back at Gin and smirked.

"I want you back Gin, I want you to come back to me and work beside me again" Aizen said clearly

"Why would I do that?" Gin scowled

"Because... I can cure Clover of her illness"

Gin froze "What?"

"You heard me" Aizen said, then explained "A while ago, I created an arracar that could cure all illnesses, useless really, he died in a fight a while ago but he was still of use, you see we then tested him and found something to hold onto. Then you left me, I grew angry and began to watch your family grow, then I witnessed how Clover was ill and I went to the world of the living, finding a child with the exact same problem, we used the arrancar's blood to cure the child. It seemed that this arrancar not only knew how to cute all illnesses, but it WAS a cure for an illness"

"Clover's illness?" Gin asked in disablief

"Yes, I can cure your baby girl" Aizen smirked "All you have to do is come back to me"

"...What about my family?" Gin asked

"What do you mean?" Aizen said, playing dumb even though he knew what he was talking about

"Will you let them go? Toshiro, TJ, will you leave everyone alone, Riba, Clover?" Gin explained

"Not TJ, he must stay as well" Aizen then chuckled "You shouldnt worry though, he has grown up here, he will be safe, and from what I heard he isnt very happy with Toshiro at the moment anyway, image how he will react having to go back with him alone."

Gin stared at Aizen with a hard face, then slowly lowered it to his drink, suddenly very thirsty.

"I will give you time to think about it" Aizen said, he then stood and pulled Gin from his seat, letting the glass drop and smash onto the ground, he pulled Gin and shoved him back into the cell. Then turned and was gone.

Gin lowered his head, deep in thought, when suddenly small arms were around his waist and a faces was pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked for a second, staring down as Toshiro clung to him, he saw his whole body was shaking and he heard the tears in his voice.

"I... I... Woke up... You... you werent... not here... I... I thought... Something bad... Happened and... and... I... I..." he sobbed, his hands were shaking as they gripped the back of Gin's clothes, they were stiff and wet from sweat.

Gin slowly smiled, he then grabbed a hold of Toshiro's shoulder and pushed him away. The younger man thought he was still angry, so it was a surprise when Gin got down onto one knee and then pulled Toshiro into a kiss. Toshiro's eyes widened but then he wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and kissed back, his heart was smashing against his chest and tears continued to drop down his cheeks. When they pulled back, they stared at each other, before Gin pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck and ear. He remembered how he felt when leaving, how he thought he wasnt going to come back, he remebered what he should have told Toshiro because he was afraid her would never see him again.

"Toshiro?" Gin whispered

"Mmm?" Toshiro mumbled, he was still sobbing onto Gin's shoulder.

"I forgive you... And I really do love you..." Gin whispered right into his ear

Toshiro froze for a moment before he let out a load sob and clung on tighter to Gin's clothes. Why did that make him feel so bad? Was it because he didnt forgive himself? Because Gin deserved to love someone better? Or was it just because he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life by betraying the man he loved.

"Shh Shiro" Gin smiled rubbing his back "Don't cry... Shh..."

"Have you two made up?" TJ suddenly asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes

"Yeah" Gin chuckled, he sat down and pulled Toshiro onto his lap like a baby, rubbing his back, and kissed him either on the forehead, on his tearing eyes, his wet cheeks or even his lips. Toshiro spent the whole time sobbing, his arms latched around his neck "Come on Shiro... shh... stop crying, I thought you'd be happy because I forgave you"

"I... I... Cant stand it" he sobbed, burrying his face in his neck "I hate myself for what I did!"

Gin pushed him away and made him face him with watering eye, he then leaned down and slowly kissed the boy on the lips. Toshiro sniffed and shut his eyes kissing back. They held it for a while when TJ walked over, he sat down on Toshiro's lap and leaned against Gin. They sat there in a clump, Toshiro had one arm around Gin's shoulder, the other holding TJ's hand smiling weakly as he continued to cry. TJ held his fathers hand with both hands while he leaned up again Gin and rested his head on his shoulder. And finally Gin had his own arm around Toshiro, proping him up while the other played with a bit of TJ's hair.

"I love you both" Gin whispered

"I love ya too dad" TJ mumbled then corrected himself "Dads"

More tears dropped down Toshiro's eyes and he sniffed nodding, afraid if he spoke again he would begin to sob. He leaned over and pressed his face against Gin's shoulder, he smelt so nice... he felt so warm... Toshiro leaned up and kissed Gin's lips, then kissed TJ's cheek making the boy pretend to vomit and making both of them laugh.

'I do love them both' Gin thought to himself, suddenly feeling like crying himself but he wouldnt, he wasnt a baby (not saying that Gin was of course) 'Which is why I must cure my baby girl... and join with Aizen again'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven is up and ready for your amusement! Sorry for the slow updates, its hard to keep this one going because I am running out of ideas, plus I am doing my other GinToshiroMpreg story as well now. I will try to keep going because I do have plans for later on. Please and Thanks!**

**I still need answers for my question:-**

**Who is your favourite pairing with Rangiku? Otherwise she just wont have a happy ending :(  
And if you have any drama ideas that I can use in this story lemme know, if you want think of any, dont worry but if you can please lemme know, that way the story can go on for even longer!**

* * *

"Aww" Kasumi grinned down at the baby Clover in her arms "Isn't she just so cute! Kind of makes you want to have kids one day... Well apart from the whole pregnancy and fat pukey thing and that you would have to look after it as it grows and that it does actually have to grow! But other than that..."

Tousen had delivered the baby not too long ago, Aizen was pretty sure Gin had made up his mind already but he was going to keep him a bit longer, at least until we saw that he had the whole of his family and that this threat was not an empty one, he knew Gin so he had no doubt he would join. The minute the young baby had shown up, Kasumi had snatched her out of his arms and held her like she had wanted her for years now. First Kasumi had taken Clover to see the other members of her family, all of them had freaked when they saw her holding Clover. Toshiro dived at the bars and began to reach through while TJ stood howling every swear word he knew, only Gin remained where he was but his face was white with rage and he was shaking. After that Kasumi came back to the main room and began to play and giggle with the young baby once again.

"Well do not get too attached to her now" Aizen smirked, he was not standing too far from her sorting through some work in front of him that was telling him how many arrancars there were doing what, he didnt have to do this but then he did get quite bored sitting around doing nothing "She may not be staying with us for very long if I get my way"

"What... How come?" Kasumi pouted, holding Clover in one arm and watching Aizen. She new soon enough she would get bored with the baby but for now she did want to keep it.

"Because I said so" Aizen said getting up and walking over in front of her, crossing his arms in an almost parental fashion, the problem with Kasumi was, although she was very talented she would act like a spoilt bratty child a lot.

"Why not?" she snapped, standing and holding Clover tightly by her ankle unside down causing the child to begin to cry cry "I want her!" She didnt care that she could not seem to manage a child she just knew what she wanted.

Suddenly Aizen disapeared from the spot he was standing in and was directly in front of her, grabbing the front her jumper, picking her up and shaking her, causing Clover to drop into the red cushion seat and began to cry even louder after she smacked her head on the side. He glared at Kasumi sharply and suddenly the spiritual pressure in the room built causing her to try and gasp and struggle for a breath of air that did not come. Kasumi's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"Do not forget your place" he snarled, pressing his face right against hers so that she felt his breath on her lips.

"Yes sir, I am sorry Lord Aizen" she choked out, she barely managed to get the words out as it was still hard to take a breath, fear laced all over her face.

Aizen dropped her in a heap on the floor at his feet and picked Clover up. He smirked as the child began to whimper and snivell, tears falling down from her large eyes, she was very cute and innocent, she had no idea what was going on. He smirked and pushed her back into a shaking Kasumi's arms who was now kneeling on the floor patheticly. Then, without another word, he turned around and walked out of the main hall and out of sight. Kasumi watched him, close to tears, before scowling down at the baby.

"Your family is really fucked up!" she snapped, taking out her rage on Clover. She then set the baby down on the chair again, and walked off.

Outside she saw two low arrancars walking passed nervously, she immediatly screamed at them to get there butts in there and look after the baby that Aizen went through all the trouble to kidnap, it was easy to make it sound like they were expected to do the work. They jumped in shock and ran inside to hurry and attend to the now howling baby.

"I don't see why we dont just throw the brat in with its fag of a parents and dipstick of a brother" she snarled storming off down the corridor.

"I thought you wanted her all for yourself" came a snarky reply from behind her "Where are you going anyway?" came the voice again, she looked around and saw Grimmjow watching her, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall like some kind of gangster, but it seemed to work for him somehow.

"To get Riba of course" Kasumi scowled "I think it is time we visited and collected her before she realizes what we are doing and runs"

"Did Aizen ask you to?" he asked smirking and standing up walking towards her.

"It was implied" she smirked back cooly "Besides we might as well do it sooner or later! Better of sooner"

"I guess so... Can I come?" he suddenly asked

"Sure" Kasumi shrugged, a small smile making its way onto her lips. She always did like Grimmjow, he was the bad boy she had a slight crush on. Unfortunatly she was made for the soul purpose of tricking and snogging the little brat TJ but now he was trapped along with the rest of his family, Kasumi had a free relationship status... maybe she could flirt around a bit with the real guy that she liked. Who knows, maybe he liked her back, or even maybe he would SOON like her back.

So the two walked along, stepping out of the large building and down the desert lands. They soon found themselves making their way down towards the soul society. They each had their own nasty little plans of bringing Riba in.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Riba had been running for some time away from the buildings to be alone, she soon found herself surrounded by grass with the occasional tree and bush around the sides. She looked around the field, she had a lonely expression on her face, she had lost all of her family and now she had run off to be even more alone. She was as far from the soul society building as she could be but the horrible feelings inside of her still would not go away. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was shaking angrily, tears in her eyes.

Slowly she found a nice patch of grass and sat down leaning against a tree. She began to play with the longest strands of grass and weeds nearest her. She mumbled to herself miserably and pulled her knees to her chest. Sadly she reached up and tried to play with her short hair but it wasnt the same as her long hair. This only made her even more depressed about her life and her new "look".

"Having second thoughts?" came a voice

Riba looked around quickly. Behind her, was none other, than Rangiku Matsumoto jumping down from a tree and walking over to her.

"Rangiku... What are you doing here?" Riba mumbled

"I came to see you" Rangiku lied, truth is she had gone off to be alone, miserable after what Soi Fon had said she found herself need to scream and sob her heart out without people coming to find out what was wrong.

"How did you know I was here?" Riba asked

"Lucky guess" she beamed and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and hugging her "What's wrong babe?"

"Clover's been kidnapped" Riba whispered after a moments of silence.

"What?" she gasped

"I know, and it is all because I left her to go out with Soi Fon" she whimpered

"Don't blame yourself" Rangiku whispered "It's OK"

"No it isnt" she began to cry

"Shh" she whispered rubbing her arm gently as she held the younger girl. "You have been crying so much lately, gonna run out of tears"

"I can't help it" she sobbed, then she suddenly looked up, she remembered something and was very curious about it "Hay, Rangiku, why were you crying earlier on?"

"Huh?" Rangiku blinked down at her

"Before we left, I heard you in the other room, remember, you were crying about something but Soi Fon wouldnt tell me what it was" Riba said

"Oh... I was just worried about your parents" she lied with a big smile stuck on her face.

"...OK" Riba knew she was lying but if she did not want to tell then it was not her place to pry. After all Riba was just a young woman and even though the two were close, they were obviously not all the way there yet.

"Come on, let's get you back to the others" Rangiku said standing.

Riba nodded, she wiped away a few stray tears before standing up and taking hold of Rangiku's hand like a child. The two walked along, both had been crying but they looked as normal and beautiful as ever. However, they had not taken more than three steps when someone leapt from a near bush and kicked Rangiku hard in the back causing her to scream out in shock and fall flat on her face, letting go of Riba's hand.

"Rangiku!" Riba shouted but someone grabbed her from behind, long thin arms wrapped around her stomch and arms while a hand covered her mouth "HMMMFFF!"

"Shut it brat!" hissed Kasumi smirking behind her

"Mmmmo?" Riba gasped and tried to look around but Kasumi's hand kept her from doing so.

"Now you sound _AND_ look like a cow" she smirked and watched the others ahead.

Grimmjow was towering over Rangiku, smirking down as she slowly got back onto her feet and reached for her zanpakuto. She was prepared to fight but at the same time she was unnerved, why had these two suddenly attacked? Where there more? Was Aizen here? What did they want?

"What do you want?" Rangiku demanded holding up her zanpakuto.

"The girl" he thumbed to Riba "But we can always play if ya want, woman!"

Rangiku scowled and mumbled something along the lines of "pig". Grimmjow just smirked and jumped at her, getting ready to fight. Riba screamed into Kasumi's hand angrily wanting to help but unable to. Rangiku jumped away and rose her zanpakuto, however Grimmjow jumped up a second time and kicked her sword out of her hand.

"Hay!" Rangiku shouted and fell back.

"Just knock her out already and lets go!" shouted an impatient Kasumi.

"I thought you said I could have some fun" Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at her, with a slight annoyed expression.

"You can it's just... I really wanna show Lord Aizen what a good job I did" Kasumi admitted

"...Whatever, she isn't nearly as much fun as Ichigo anyway" Grimmjow put his hands in his pocket and turned around, walking away.

Rangiku angrily got to her feet and snatched up her zanpakuto back up off the ground, holding it out, ready to fight "I wont let you take Riba!"

"You don't got a choice" Grimmjow snarled

Rangiku went to jump at him but he disapeared and reapeared behind her, bring his hand down hard on the back of her neck in seconds. Her eyes widened and Riba screamed but neither could do anything to stop it. Grimmjow smirked and kneed her hard in the stomach before punching her in the square back down to the Earth.

"Let's go" Grimmjow smirked walking passed the limp body.

Kasumi nodded and dragged Riba along ignoring as the girl stared at Rangiku and began to kick and fight as hard as she could but she just wasnt strong enough to beat the other girl off. They left Rangiku to lie on the ground, unconsious and alone, while Riba was being dragged into a deeper hell she may not ever get to leave.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

"I hate sleeping here, it isn't safe" Toshiro mumbled, he was leaning against Gin while he watched TJ sleep right at their feet "Anyone could attack us"

"I know, but while we are here all we can do is sleep and hold each other, besides that is why at least one of us stays away" he wrapped his arms tightly around Toshiro and rest his chin on the young boys head.

"We are going to get out... Aren't we Gin?" Toshiro whispered

"Of course you are" Gin whispered, he purposely didnt say we, hoping the younger boy didnt catch on. Unfortunatly he did.

"All of us?" Toshiro said getting onto his knees and facing him

Gin smiled and gently leaned forward, catching his lips. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug while he kissed him. The two held each other while they kissed before pulling back and staring at each other. It was nice when it was like this, all thoughts forgotten, all fear lost, it was like it was just the two of them together forever.

"You still havent answered my question" Toshiro noted

"Does it really matter?" Gin chuckled

"Yes... It does... To me..." Toshiro whispered, reaching up and stroking his cheek with some hand.

Gin took hold of his hand and gently kissed the knuckles. He ran his tongue in between each of the fingers seductively causing the silver haired captain to let out a soft quiet moan. He blushed and reached over, covering his mouth with his hand. He watched as he licked each of his fingers seductively and hotly. Toshiro felt his whole body beginning to grow tight and hot. He went to pull back but Gin's over hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Gin" Toshiro whispered staring at him with turqiouse eyes full of lust

"Yes Toshiro?" Gin smiled and continued to run his tongue when he took two fingers in his mouth and coated them in salaiva.

"...Don't stop" Toshiro mumbled and shut his eyes.

"I wont" he mumbled with Toshiro's fingers in his mouth

For a moment it was nice, just the two of them holding and sucking on each other. But then they heard the door open and looked over in time to see Kasumi pulling along a tied up, gagged and blind folded Riba.

"Man! You two are always so horny for each other" Kasumi laughed as the two jumped up.

"What are you doing with Riba?" Toshiro shouted

"Bringing her in of course" she threw the girl onto the floor before locking the bars again. Toshiro ran and fell to his knees beside of her while Gin ran at the bars and smacked them hard.

"Aizen and me had a deal!" Gin snapped but she had already walked off, he sighed and turned around to freeze. Toshiro was staring at him.

"What deal?" Toshiro asked frowning

"...Nothing... Is she OK?" he asked going to Riba in hopes of ditracting him.

Toshiro scowled and gave him a, 'we will talk later' look before untieing Riba. She sat up gasping and coughing with tears dribbeling down her cheeks. She threw herself into both Gin and Toshiro's arms howling that she had missed them both so much. The two helped her for a moment before TJ had woken up and thrown himself at his sister, shouting at her madly for getting caught, saying girls were so pathetic and somehow accidently blurting out that he had been so worried about her as well.

Riba had then procceded to hug him and sob that she had missed his stupid sexist attitude as well. Toshiro smiled at then and then suddenly asked if they could go to that corner while the two dads talked to each other.

"But we just got together" Gin laughed uneasily

"Go on" Toshiro pushed

The twins shared a look before walking off and sitting down together, TJ was filling Riba in on everything that had happened while they were here. She was shocked to hear Toshiro had cheated but otherwise said nothing. At the moment Riba was more concerned with what was going to happen to all of them now that Aizen had the whole family.

"Gin... What deal did you make?" Toshiro asked in a whisper when he was sure they were not listening

"I didnt make a deal, I was lying to get to her" Gin whispered back quickly but Toshiro saw right through him

"Don't lie to me Ichimaru" Toshiro scowled

"I am not" he pressed

"Look me in the eyes, look me dead in the eyes and swear that is the truth" Toshiro said kneeling in front of him.

The minute Gin looked at him he knew he just couldnt lie directly to his face. He loved Toshiro and he wouldnt be able to keep it was secret forever. Sighing he reached over and grabbed his hands, looking him in the eyes.

"OK, you win, the truth is... I made a deal and now you will all get to go" Gin smiled

"What about you?" Toshiro whispered

"I... along with TJ... Might have to stay... But we wont be hurt" he added quickly

"What... No!" Toshiro shouted drawing TJ and Riba's attention.

"Shh" Gin hissed "Listen to me please! I want to protect you and save Clover, Aizen has a cure! If I do as he says then he will give it to Clover and everything will be OK! You were right when you said I was being silly and dangerous, I was too relaxed about it but I am going to make up for it now. You and the girls can go home and I am sure we will be able to meet up some how!"

Toshiro stared at him, shocked and looked away "No" he whispered "No I can't let you"

"Do you want to save Clover?" he hissed

"...Yes but..." Toshiro whispered

"No buts. If you want to save her then we have no other choice... Come here" he wrapped his arms around him when he saw tears fill the younger boys eyes "It'll be OK"

"No it wont, I don't want to lose you" Toshiro sniffed

"Shh" Gin whispered as he began to cry "You wont, I promise we will see each other no matter what"

"OK" Toshiro whispered, curling into him as he cried.

After a while he sat up and called the twins over, he explained that if no one came for them, then Gin would make this deal. Neither of them were happy, especially not TJ but they knew they didnt have much a choice. It was sad but then at the same time it was nice that they were sitting there as a family. The only thing missing was their baby Clover.

"I'm hungry" TJ moaned

"Me too" Riba sighed

"Pigs" Toshiro laughed

Then they were all laughing very hard. Purely because it was one of those cases where you could either laugh or cry and none of them wanted to cry, all except Toshiro who seemed to be laughing with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the doors opened and they all froze. Aizen walked in, he was holding Clover.

"You bastard!" TJ screamed he jumped up but Gin grabbed him and pulled him back

"I came for your answer" Aizen demanded

"...Alright" Gin sighed, "just cure her and let them go"

"Fine" Aizen smirked "Glad you see it my way" his eyes fell on a shaking Toshiro, the younger boys eyes were scowling and he was watching Aizen with pure hate "Don't be so sad, if you want, you could join me as well and be with your precious Gin"

"Ah!" Toshiro screamed and ran at him, Gin quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back down "I will kill you! I swear to God!"

"You shouldn't swear" Aizen chuckled, turning around "Control your pet Gin"

"I aint his pet!" Toshiro snapped

"Oh really, well you act like it"

"What is that suppose to mean?" he tried to stand but Gin was holding him back

"You follow him around like a loyal pet. When you do bad things you get punished. And he does whatever he wants to you, yet you dont seem to care" Aizen chuckled

"I am not!" Toshiro shouted, then turned and shouted "GET OFF ME GIN!"

"Stop being stupid" Gin hissed into his ear "Just calm down"

"Get off you idiot!" Toshiro snapped, trying to scratch his hands

"What has gotten into you" Gin snarled

"Get off so I can rip him apart" Toshiro snapped kicking out

"Doesnt the bitch normally listen to its master?" Aizen stood watching

"Shut it!" Toshiro, Gin and TJ all shouted at the same time. Riba was staring at Clover, tears slowly building in her soft eyes.

Aizen chuckled at them all before leaving the room, he called back saying he would be back when Clover was cured and expected Gin and TJ to be ready to go with him. He then pointed out that if either of them tried to betray him afterwards, he would spend the rest of his days sending others to kill Clover and Toshiro. Then leave the rest of them to realize that they lost their families. And then with that last comment, he was gone from sight.

"...I dont want to go with him" TJ snarled

"I know TJ, I dont either" Gin sighed, he still had his arms around Toshiro and so he pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly, pecking his cheek.

Toshiro glared down at his lap but shut his eyes when Gin kissed him. Then slowly he felt tears fill his eyes and he leaned back, curling into Gin, he reached over and pulled both TJ and Riba into a hug.

"It'll be OK" he croaked to the two of them "I promise"

Then they all sat there, cuddled together, afraid for when they would have to say goodbye again. It was painful and unwanted but all of them knew it would have to happen soon. So all they could do for now, was squeeze each other tightly and wish that this time goes by as slowly as ever.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

When he was back in the main room, Aizen lay the sleeping baby Clover down onto his chair and nodded at Szayel to fetch the cure. He watched as the young girl began to wake slowly from its long sleep. She looked up at Aizen and blinked with a gormless kind of face. Then she reached up with her small fists and began to rub at her eyes. She opened her mouth and yawned loudly before kicking out slightly to knock the stiffness out of her legs.

Aizen watched the pathetic child while he waited for Szayel. The child really wasnt worth it, even if she did get a cure she would probably still be as weak as now, though Aizen did feel spiritual pressure off her even now. But still he knew she would not be worth any of the effort that Gin and Toshiro and putting into her while she is sick.

Suddenly Szayel appeared back again, but he was not carrying the medicine bottle... Instead he appeared witha large bloody wound in his shoulder and a dark frown on his face. He was shaking slightly and looked rather pissed off but still strong and standing tall like nothing had happened.

"What is it? What happened?" Aizen frowned

"Soul reapers, lots of them, attacking, they seem to be from different squads" he explained, clutching his shoulder.

"Well that is rather irritating" Aizen stood but then suddenly three ran into the room, led by none other than the one and only Soi Fon "Hello Soi Fon... How did you find us here?" he asked casually, picking up Clover in a taunting way

"Well you know dear little Riba... The young girl that you kidnapped after attacking Rangiku? She had a tracker in that "Good luck hairpin" I gave her" Soi Fon said "The whole family is being released as I speak"

"You know for once that may not be a good idea" Aizen sighed "Poor Clover-"

"Shut it, I couldnt care less about the deal you made or anything" Soi Fon scowled "I just came to collect" she pointed at Clover

"Hmm, problem there" Aizen said "I dont want to give her up"

"Gotten attached?" Soi Fon smirked

"Not at all, I just need her to get back my men" Aizen shrugged

"No way" Soi Fon snarled and pulled out her zanpakuto.

"How is Rangiku by the way? I hear Grimmjow left quite a mark on her" Aizen chuckled.

"Oh don't you worry Aizen" Soi Fon smirked "She is perfectly fine, didnt take us long to find her and fix her up, so now she is resting" she scowled "Now enough of this, hand the child over!"

Aizen sighed and nodded at Szayel to deal with her, she wasnt worth his time after all. He watched them carefully with the usual calm smile, while Clover was beginning to struggle in his arms. He stood and walked down towards her, ready to watch as that bitch spilt all of her blood on that stupid white captains uniform when suddenly Clover disapeared from his arms.

He blinked one of those rare moments where he actually showed surprise and looked up to see TJ holding Clover to his chest tightly, his arm around her. He was glaring at Aizen with his small zanpakuto out in front of him pointed directly at Aizen's heart. The young boys eyes were full of hate and he was shaking slightly with rage but his arms were saftely around Clover protecting her body from everything, even Aizen's haunting gaze.

"There has been a small change of plans. My dad and I... well we are leaving with our my other dad and my two sisters... keep your cure, we will find it on our own, otherwise we couldn't care less as long as we are together... Try and stop us" TJ snarled darkly holding his sister closer still.

"So... I take it from that look in your eyes... that you wish to fight me, child?" Aizen smirked

"Yeah but I aint no child" TJ grinned viciously, Clover looked up and tears filled her eyes as she grew afraid of the facial expression it was making. It wasnt what she was used to.

"Alright then, but I must say, you wont win" Aizen pulled out his zanpakuto

"TJ! Take Clover and get out!" Soi Fon snapped, trying to get passed Szayel but he was doing a good job as a wall by keeping both her and the other guards away.

"We will see who wins" TJ smiled icily, ignoring Soi Fon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now it is Chapter Eight!**

**I still need answers for my question:-**

**Who is your favourite pairing with Rangiku? Someone suggested maybe she could get with Riba, not sure about that but what do you guys think?**

**And if you have any drama ideas that I can use in this story lemme know, if you want think of any, dont worry but if you can please lemme know, that way the story can go on for even longer!**

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Soi Fon screamed "Get out of here ya brat! You are no match for him! Think of your sister for Pete's sake!"

Both of them men ignored her, as if she was just a buzzing in their ear. Their eyes were set on each other, Aizen was slowly reaching for his zanpakuto in a mocking fashion. TJ was barely moving apart from the occasion shakes his body was letting off. Clover was crying softly as she stared up at TJ she looked over and cried harder when she saw the blood flowing from the many men being killed by arrancars and vice versa.

TJ suddenly tied his jacket around his waist and secured Clover there before holding his zanpakuto with both hands. The younger girl was secure in the tight knot but she still clung to TJ shirt, crying lightly.

"Come child, I don't have all day" Aizen encouraged

TJ smirked and slowly patted Clover's head before he got ready to pounce. Before he could however, Aizen suddenly disappeared from sight. TJ's eyes widened and he spun around in time to fee the sharp blade shoot through his chest, just above Clover's hair, causing the baby to scream loudly and TJ to choke on his own blood. He stared at Aizen with shock at how that man managed to stab him so easily.

"NO!" Soi Fon shouted "TJ!"

"I am not in the mood to play games with a child" Aizen snarled before pulling his sword from the boy and kicking him down.

TJ hit the ground hard and dropped his zanpakuto, he reached up and clucthed the wound on his chest, it was bleeding badly. Clover looked up at him and cried, she tried to move but she was tied too tight and couldn't wriggle out of the knot. She was sobbing loudly as her brother began to bleed. Aizen smirked and walked over, lifting his foot and bringing it down on TJ's face with a satisfying smash of his nose.

"Stop it Aizen!" Soi Fon snapped, she had managed to get passed Szayel and left her men to deal with him "If you want a fight then fight me instead"

"I already said I am in no mood for children" Aizen smirked

Suddenly Toshiro appeared at the door, he was panting heavily and sweating but he froze when he saw a bloody TJ. The colour drained from his face and he slowly reached for zanpakuto, he was shaking when a hand grabbed his own, and Gin was standing beside him.

"Toshiro, don't. Let's get the kids out of here, take Riba, I will get TJ" Gin whispered

"No, I'm gonna kill him" Toshiro whispered, tears in his eyes

"No, think about the kids" Gin hissed "Let's get out of here, think of Clover"

Toshiro continued to shake, slowly he nodded his head, still glaring at Aizen he let go and watched the man closely. Then Gin stepped in front of him, he went to go and get TJ and Clover when Aizen appeared in front of him.

"I wouldn't break that promise, if you do then I will never leave your family alone and the first person I go for will be Toshiro, then little Clover" Aizen snarled

"Try and get passed me to hurt them" Gin snarled, glaring at his face "I wont let you"

Aizen went to stab him but Gin quickly pulled out his own sword and blocked the blow. He pushed him back and kicked him hard, causing Aizen to take a step back. They were just about to begin a fight, Toshiro half eager to join in, when there was a loud bang behind them. Everyone was shocked and looked around, even Aizen, the first person to snap back was Soi Fon.

"Get out of here!" Soi Fon screamed, she jumped over to show she was carry both TJ and Clover.

Gin pushed Toshiro ahead of him and glared at Aizen who was just standing there smirking, letting all of them go. He knew what it meant, now he wasn't going to leave them alone, he would keep going until either Gin re joined him or they were dead. Letting them go was just his way of teasing and torturing the entire family. In reply, Gin rose his middle finger to him before running from the room with Toshiro. Outside Riba was taking her little sister as Soi Fon carried TJ.

"Come on, EVERYONE FALL BACK!" she cried and immediatly her men did as told.

"Gin..." Toshiro gasped, he looked back "If you get killed, I'm gonna murder you"

"Deal" Gin grinned at him then said seriously "Hold on, we are getting out, all of us"

"OK" he nodded slowly, a smile pulling on his cheeks

They continued to hurry down the long hall, Gin, Toshiro, Riba, Clover, TJ and Soi Fon where all running in the middle with a dozen men surrounding them in a protective fashion. If anyone tried to stop them then the squad members around would knock them back and keep running, no one was going to fall back in this escape attempt. It was terrifying but luckily Aizen was letting them go, he wanted to play with them more and they all knew that, so it was more fun to send them off and let them feel an inch of hope before he re captured them all again and made sure they suffered.

They were bolting their way out of the large doors when an arrancar managed to break through the group and take a snatch at Clover and Riba. Riba screamed and ducked forward, unable to do anything else to protect herself, Gin scowled and dived to the side, shocking everyone by giving the arrancar a very painful head butt.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Gin snapped and headbutted him a second time, knocking him from the group, completely ignoring his zanpakuto.

"Go dad!" Riba gasped, grinning

Clover giggled and clapped her hands, the tears had finally stopped, she thought this was all a game and didnt seem to realize the danger. Toshiro rolled his eyes but was also grinning. Soi Fon ignored the fuss completely and called ahead, a pair of Soul reapers immediately opened a gate back to the soul society.

"Don't stop running! Keep going until you are directly in the soul society hall!" Soi Fon shouted

"Roger!" Riba gasped, she wasn't used to so much running, she wasn't fit enough and was quickly running out of breath, eager for this to be all over.

They rushed through the gate and directly into the hall of the souls society. Inside, Unohona was waiting with other members of squad four. Isane and Unohona dived forward, Unohona taking TJ out of Soi Fon's arms while Isane quickly checked the rest of the group over, she checked Riba since she was out of breath but soon nodded her forward saying she was fine. Then it was a rush, those that were uninjured had to stand in a corner out of the way while they sorted out who had the worst injury and who could wait even for a moment. Gin made three attempts to storm over and see how TJ was, but luckily Clover began to cry every time he went to leave so he instead got onto his knee and hugged both his daughters tightly.

"It'll be OK" Gin smiled kindly "I promise, TJ will be fine"

"OK" she sniffed and looked at the blood and mayhem.

Toshiro was busy staring off, not noticing the others, he was shaking and very pale, arms crossed over his chest angrily, but Gin seemed to notice he was also holding his stomach...

Although the guards around them were not hurt that badly, many other people that had come with and helped them look had been injured. The worst was someone that had gone up again Ulquiorra and now had a large whole in his chest, he wasn't breathing but his heart was still beating, he had been carried back by his brother who was clinging to him. They were desperately trying to help him but it looked bad.

TJ had disapeared from view but soon Unohona had returned, they ignored Gin and Riba but dealt with more serious cases, Toshiro didn't seem to mind very much, he was deep in thoughts. It was clear that if they wanted answers, they would have to wait until everyone was either OK, or dead.

Soi Fon was panting, she had a cut on her arm but it was one of the most minor injuries so she was in the corner with the rest of them. Riba had offered to use her hair bow to wrap around the wound in case it was bleeding too much. Soi Fon had then given her a smile and petted the younger girls head with her good hand before nodding and saying it was OK.

"This is torture" Gin growled, shaking

"Would you calm down!" Soi Fon snapped "You are not helping either of them by getting annoyed and throwing a tantrum!"

Gin glared at her and she glared right back. For a moment the two were fixed in a glaring contest with Riba holding Clover and standing in the middle, afraid to move in case that set them off in some way or another. Then slowly Gin turned and glared at the crowd, if anything Soi Fon seemed to have made him even more tense! Toshiro took Gin's hand but was still in his own world, but it was enough to calm Gin down, even just slightly.

Then slowly, the injured began to disappear as they were led to the medical room or to their own rooms to rest. Gin stepped forward to ask Unohona where TJ was when Toshiro suddenly fainted.

"TOSHIRO" Gin shouted pulling the boy into his arms, Unohona was suddenly beside him, she checked his temperature and frowned.

"Let me take him to the medic room" Unohona said "There could be something wrong"

Before Gin could say anything, she had already ran from the room with the younger boy sweating in her arms. Angrily he followed the two, Riba grabbed Clover into her arms and followed him, she was pale and shaking, looking ready to be sick but determined to be brave. Waving a backward goodbye to Soi Fon before disappearing.

"Idiot" Soi Fon sighed angrily and looked back at her squad members angrily.

Meanwhile Gin was hurrying down after Unohona, she had told him to follow her after she saw him and now they were quickly walking down the hall. Riba was hurrying to keep up after so much running she was just too tired and was still clutching a giggling Clover.

Finally there were outside a door and Unohona held up her hand stopping both of them. She was still holding Toshiro but only one one arm as she got onto her knees and smiled kindly at the girls.

"Would you mind staying out here while I speak to your dad alone?" Unohona asked

"I want to see how my brother is and I want to know what is wrong with dad!" Riba gasped

"I know but please stay outside just for a moment" Unohona said "Then you can come back in, I promise"

"...Fine" she huffed

Unohona nodded and led Gin inside. She then lay Toshiro down on a nearby bed, his breathing was slightly uneven, sweating and choking on his own breath with TJ a few beds away unconscious but otherwise fine with a bandage around his bare chest. Gin ran to Toshiro's side and stared down at the boy, he felt sick and immediately took hold of his hand.

"What is wrong with him?" Gin snarled

"Let me look him over first" Unohona sighed, she began to search him over.

It took a while and soon Gin was sitting down, just staring at Toshiro who Unohona checked him over again and again. The longer it took the more frustrating it became. Until finally Unohona looked up at Gin, her facial expression was quite sad.

"I am not sure how to say this, but Toshiro is pregnant... Well again but... Every time anyone gets pregnant we do a DNA test, just to make sure that it is all fine and there was no... force or anything that may be strange" Unohona explained "And... it is obviously Toshiro's DNA but... I can't seem to match it with yours"

"What are you talking about?" Gin snapped shaking

"Well the DNA didn't match like Riba's, TJ's and Clover's did, and when I tested you instead of just your children, in case something was wrong... well that didn't match either" Unohona explained

Gin froze, there was only one person other that himself that Toshiro had slept with... That bastard Ichigo!

"Gin, I know this may be hard but... did something happen? This cant be from when you were kidnapped because it has been a while now, but... I was wondering if you knew who the father was, or did you know nothing about this?"

"I know, and it is personal" Gin said stiffly

"Alright... I do not need to know so if you don't want to tell then alright" she nodded

"So what is wrong with Toshiro?"

"Nothing, this is a simple part of pregnancy, he should be fine, he just needs rest as all, you should rest as well" Unohona explained

Gin nodded he kissed Toshiro's cheek before standing up, he walked over and sat beside TJ, stroking his son's hair gently. He was shaking, he wanted to jump up and tell her to stop but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched as they covered Toshiro up and then there was silence.

"Dad" came a wheezing cough

"TJ" he gasped looking down, the younger boy was squinting up at him

"What are they doing" he looked over weakly at Toshiro

"Just checking him over" Gin wasn't going to tell him that his father was pregnant, that would lead to the explanation that it wasn't actually his child anyway.

"Where's Riba and Clover?" TJ asked

"Oh yeah, you rest, I'll bring them in now" Gin went to the door and let his daughters in.

They ran in and Riba hugged TJ while Clover gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. TJ grinned at the two and looked over at Toshiro one more time before he hugged his sisters and laughed.

**000**

The next day, Toshiro woke up, he had been sleeping all day and after a while Unohona gave Gin permission to carry him to his own room. That night Gin had came back to make sure TJ was alright since because of his wound he did have to stay in the medical room. Then he had gone back to Riba and tucked her in bed, before making sure Clover was OK. Then he woke to find Toshiro sitting up in bed, looking around slightly lost and confused.

"You OK?" Gin asked

"Yeah I am fine" Toshiro said after a moment "What happened?"

"You fainted" Gin smiled weakly and held out his arm, he waited until Toshiro was curled up against him before sighing and whispering into his silver spiked hair "You... You're pregnant... With Kurosaki's baby"

"What?" Toshiro sat up and stared at him

"Well she said she was pregnant and it wasn't mine. So I am assuming it was Kurosaki... Unless there is something else that you want to tell me" Gin rose an eyebrow

Toshiro's expression went from surprise to plain hurt. He stared at Gin before clenched his hands into fists and dropping his head so it was hid behind his hair.

"I made a mistake. I know that. And I am sorry, God you don't know how sorry I am" Toshiro whispered, his voice was thick and heavy "But I am not a slut, I would never do something like that if I was thinking clearly. I am not sleeping around and I am not cheating on you with a dozen different people, how can you think that... HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?" Toshiro screamed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Gin blinked, then reached over and pulled Toshiro into a tight hug. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin and gripped the fabric of his clothing as he began to sob against his shoulder. The two sat there holding each other tightly together. His heart wretched and Gin immediately felt guilt for accusing Toshiro.

"I am sorry" Gin whispered "I didn't mean it"

"I...I... L...Lo...Love... You!" Toshiro howled

"I know I am so sorry, I love you to, I was just mad. I hate Kurosaki for what he did, I mean he took advantage of you while you were upset and... and I am sorry I am so sorry" Gin gushed

"Please... Please don't ha...hate me" Toshiro cried

"I don't! I love you I am just annoyed" Gin whispered, he lay down and pulled Toshiro on top of him. He made sure their faces were level before slowly bringing the younger boy down for a sweet kiss on the lips gently. Tears were still dribbling down Toshiro's cheeks but he was no longer sobbing, instead he sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand before he leaned down and kissed the older man back. Gin pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other as he spoke "I. Love. You."

"I guess I over reacted a little" Toshiro mumbled

"I wish you wouldn't" Gin sighed irritably

"Wouldn't what?" Toshiro blinked

Gin frowned then grinned and wrapped his arms around him "I wish you wouldn't blame yourself for everything"

Toshiro blushed and smiled nodding slowly. The two grinned at each other as Gin wiped away the rest of his tears, then they slowly meet their lips in a kiss.

"So... are you keeping it?" Gin asked

"Huh?" Toshiro blinked

"...Are you keeping the baby?" Gin asked quietly

Toshiro blinked at him and looked away "_CAN_ we get rid of it?"

"Of course... I mean... We can I ask Unohona I am sure she knows of a way" Gin said

"You don't like this baby do you?" Toshiro sighed

"Can you blame me?" he grumbled sitting up with Toshiro on his lap, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed their foreheads together

"I guess not... I am sorry" Toshiro whispered wrapping his own arms around Gin's neck.

"It's OK... So... Are you going to... You know... Keep it?"

"I.. don't know I mean... I cant kill it" Toshiro said "It's not its fault that I... That I messed up"

"You didnt mess up" he snapped "Kurosaki did! I did, stop blaming yourself"

"I did" Toshiro mumbled then quickly said before Gin could argue "Anyway, maybe I should tell Ichigo"

"Why?" Gin snapped

"He has a right to know" Toshiro said

"No he doesn't!" Gin said "He should just..."

"I know you don't like him, but he does have a right to know"

"...Fine" Gin growled

"I think we should ask go together, I would like to talk to the kids but maybe just TJ, it would be better if Riba just stayed calm after all too much has happened to her anyway. Then we all decide"

"All?" Gin opened his eyes and blinked

"Your oppinion matters too Gin" Toshiro grinned "This effects us all"

Gin smiled and brought the boy into a deep kiss. The two fell back and Toshiro yelled laughing.

"We'll go tomorrow then?" Toshiro asked as they kissed

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Gin mumbled against his lips

Toshiro grinned and kissed him back. He didn't care if Ichigo liked him, or that he was now carrying his baby, all he cared about was moments like this with Gin.

**000**

Toshiro shoved his phone in his pockets and picked up his Soul Candy, pushing them in his other pocket then he checked himself in the mirror. He didn't care about what Ichigo thought of how he liked but he did care about what Gin said.

They had gotten permission to go and were just getting ready, thought they didn't need much. They were just making sure they had everything before heading off together. Gin was waiting for him just outside the door. Riba and Clover were with Momo, while TJ was still in the medical room. Everyone was sorted at the moment so they would have plenty of time to visit the human world and then get back.

"You ready yet?" Gin called

"Why? Excited to go?" Toshiro called

"No, but I want to get it over with" Gin said

"Alright I'm coming" Toshiro grinned

He walked out and immediately took a hold of Gin's arm happily. They walked down until they were outside and at the gate. They walked through and found themselves just outside Ichigo's street.

"Should we put on Gigai's?" Toshiro asked

"Less attention we get the better" Gin said shaking his head.

"OK"

So they began to walk, the closer they got to Ichigo's, the tighter Toshiro's stomach felt. He began to cling on tighter to Gin's arm and bury his nose in his forearm. Gin noticed this and slowly wrapped his arms around him, smiling softly down at him for encouragment. Slowly they were walking up to his house.

"Door or window?" Toshiro asked

"Which would piss him off more?" Gin asked

"...Probably window" Toshiro said carefully

"Window it is then!" Gin suddenly grabbed his hand and jumped up before he could stop him.

"Gin" Toshiro laughed as they landed outside, Gin slipped the window opened and climbed in silently. Ichigo was in the wardrobe looking for something and didn't notice either of them. Gin helped Toshiro in and then the two stood waiting.

It was funny when he turned around. He yelled and dropped the new duevet he had been collected, he jumped and fell back smacking his head against the door. Gin covered his mouth but then snickered loudly while Toshiro elbowed him.

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo yelped "And how did you get in?"

"We are here to tell ya off for having sex with my property" Gin said earning him a sharper elbow from the blushing boy, he just grinned "Oh and we came in by the window"

Ichigo blinked and blushed himself "Whatever" he shoved his hands in his pocket and said cooly

"That is not why we are here... You see... You know how Gin and I have kids?" Toshiro said quietly, he waited for Ichigo to nodd before he spat it "You got me pregnant"

"What?" Ichigo yelped

"You heard me" Toshiro sighed "I came here because I needed to know if you wanted to keep it or not"

"Why is he here?" Ichigo scowled at Gin

"Because this will effect him too so he should get a say" Toshiro said "But I think you can guess his thoughts of the subject"

"Yeah, he wants to kill a baby because he couldn't hold on to his lover" Ichigo snapped

"At least I have a lover right now" Gin smirked darkly

"You are such a freak, I wonder how long you can hold on to him now?" Ichigo growled

"So I take it you want to keep the bastard?" Gin gave the normal grin

"Yeah so what if I do?" Ichigo shouted

"Then the brat'll probably be just like you the unlucky sod!" Gin's smile was slowly dropping

"Guys!" Toshiro gasped

"You are the bastard here! I swear to god if you do anything to my kid then I'll hurt you!"

"I don't even see why you should get a say!" Gin shouted "Not like you'll get to see it! I mean Toshiro is the one who has to give birth and I'll be the one to look after the both of them. While you'll be here expecting us to run and get you while everything else was happening! What are we? You little messengers!"

"You are such a-"

"ENOUGH!" Toshiro screamed "I can't take it! In case you didn't realize, I also get a say in this and since you two both had different views then that means my decision is final, so stop shouting at each other stupidly and shut your mouths!"

Gin scowled and crossed his arms grumpily, glaring at Ichigo. Meanwhile Ichigo nodded and sat down on his chair. Toshiro took a deep breath and sighed unhappily, rubbing his temples.

"Let's get back and I can have some time to think" Toshiro mumbled

"Fine by me" Gin smirked as Ichigo scowled and glared at him "See ya twerp!" Gin picked Toshiro up by the waist and jumped out the window. When they landed he began to quickly run off.

"Gin! What the hell!" Toshiro yelled "Let me go!"

"Sorry" Gin mumbled setting him down as he stopped "That guy just pisses me off... You saw the way he looked at you. I hate how he does that. I wanted to hurt him but I was afraid of what you would say if I did"

Toshiro stared at him with soft eyes before sighing "I am sorry too Gin, come on... Let's get back"

"You know, we only just got here" Gin grinned "We could have a little holiday"

"What if the soul society contacts?" Toshiro asked

"We tell them we need more time" Gin shrugged and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Come on Toshiro, please? We could find a hotel"

"...Fine" Toshiro sighed

Gin laughed again and picked Toshiro up again by the waist. He began to run, ignoring the protest as he began to run, hurrying down many streets before he randomly found a hotel. The two put on their gigai's before Gin walked in. Toshiro wanted to know where he got his money from but decided not to say anything. That could ruin the "Holiday". Gin brought one of the most expensive rooms before the two went up.

"Gin?" Toshiro stalled in the elevator "Are you sure, I mean Clover-"

Gin pecked his lips "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"You shouldn't do that, they have camera's someone could be watching" Toshiro blushed

"Who cares, we will disapear before they catch us, or they catch dead lifless bodies" Gin opened an eye and winked

Toshiro smiled up at him and took his hand as Gin led him out and to their room. He was glad to see the anger, hate and hurt had left Gin's eyes from when they were visiting Ichigo, he knew he would be upset but they had to do it. For now he would just do everything to make sure Gin kept that smile on his face.

"Wanna have a bath?" Gin asked

"Um... OK, but what'll you do?" Toshiro asked

"I meant" he leaned down and whispered into his ear "Together"

Toshiro blushed again but just grinned and nodded, letting Gin lead him to the bathroom. Gin filled the bath with warm water and even added some bubbles. He undressed and set himself in, Toshiro slowly climbed in and lay with his back against Gin's chest, he soon felt Gin running his wet hands over his body and wrapping his legs around him happily. It was nice to be able to lean back and relax in the water... It was just... so... nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK this is chapter nine up and running!**

**I still need answers for my question:-**

**Who is your favourite pairing with Rangiku? I got a new idea, I feel Riba Rangiku is kind of weird for me (probably because I've never written any femmeslash before, but if you do like it then I might have Riba have a crush on Rangiku... Tell me what you think), otherwise what do you all think of RangikuXHisagi**

**And if you have any drama ideas that I can use in this story lemme know, if you want think of any, don't worry but if you can please lemme know, that way the story can go on for even longer!**

* * *

They had been there for almost a month now and it had definately been the best time of their lives together, just being with each other, alone. They didn't have to do anything for that long holiday and it gave Toshiro plenty of time to think when he was not being kissed and touched all day by a very horny Gin Ichimaru. Gin had not meant to, but he had been nudging him slightly, commenting on how if Ichigo wanted to see the kid it would have to go to world after world. Saying that the child would ask questions when it was older. Noting that their kids, especially TJ would not be handling it very well, he might even bully the new baby if it's born. He put a lot of emphasis on the "If".

But through it all he was putting on a smile and pretending like he couldn't care less as long as Toshiro was happy with his desicion. They got a few phone calls from the soul society, one was from Unohona saying she was letting TJ out and Momo was better so she would look after him, she just wanted to let them know for when they got back. One was from Riba who was missing them both, she even let Clover gurgling out a few words into the mouth piece before saying goodbye. Another was of Captain Ukitake, who was wondering if while they were there they could get him some more sweets and cookies since he had fun out ("Why don't we just buy them and give them to the kids ourself" Toshiro mumbled since if they weren't going to TJ then they were going to Riba now that Toshiro had kids and he no longer had to put up with them being thrust into his hands). And the last one was from Unohona saying something was wrong with Clover.

Toshiro nearly ran back then and there, Gin had to grab him and snap at him that Unohona said it was not serious and she just wanted to know a few things! Going back would just be a waist of time! It took a while before she rang back as Toshiro was beginning to punch Gin's shoulder and chest to tell them the baby was fine now. Toshiro then procceded to cry and apologise with Gin holding him.

"Don't worry about it" Gin smiled kindly and leaned forward kissing his forehead "It's understandable"

"I haven't thought of Clover in ages... The poor girl... She is probably sick, missing us, having those illness attacks while we aren't there" Toshiro whimpered

"She is fine," Gin smiled "She is with the whole of the fourth squad and with her brother and sisters for company. She is fine, you are just going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying about her when you are suppose to be worrying about yourself"

Toshiro sniffed and nodded weakly "OK"

"Come on. Lets go shopping" Gin grinned "Buy something for the kids and then something for us"

"OK" Toshiro gave a smile and wiped away a few tears, he was not into shopping but he did need something to keep him busy.

"Come on, lets get dressed" Gin said standing, as the two were only wearing night gowns.

"OK" he repeated

When they were dressed in normal plain clothes, Gin led them down to the shopping centre. They first went into a large toy shop and found Clover a large golden kitten stuffed animal with a bright red bow around its neck and blazing green eyes. Then they went to a jewlery shop and brought Riba a golden locket in the shape of a large heart with a curving pattern all over each side that she might be able to put a picture or something in. Then finally, for TJ, they got him a small red race car with a controller allowing TJ to move it were ever he wanted just by turning the stick and holding down a bright blue button to go (there was a red one to stop it).

"OK, now for us!" Gin stated happily

"What can we buy?" Toshiro asked

"Anything!" Gin shrugged "How about we get you... uh..."

"Exactly" Toshiro laughed "I don't want anything anyway"

"Well there has to be something that is catching your eye" Gin sighed

"Not really" he shrugged

"...How about I get us some rings, like in the world of the living, when couples marry, they get rings on a certain finger" he held up his engagment finger "I could get us some rings"

"That would be nice" Toshiro nodded

Gin grinned and took him to a specific shop that sold expensive golden rings. It did take a while, Gin wanted to make sure Toshiro couldn't be happied with his ring, but when they were done, they both came out with matching golden rings with small diamonds on, Gin's was plain but Toshiro's had a secret inscription Gin had added when the younger boy was not looking.

It was only when they had gotten back and Gin had gone to take a shower did Toshiro take off the ring to admire it did he see the inscription. On the inside, beautifully carved in italics where the words "My Love For You Will Never Die" all around it. Toshiro stared at his with his mouth hanging open. He just lay there, re reading the same sentence over and over again it until Gin came back, then he ran and jumped into the man's arms, kissing him deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would've asked them to write something in yours" Toshiro whinned

"Because I wanted it to be something special that I have just done for you" Gin smiled

"Well now I want to do something for you" Toshiro moaned

"You don't have to" Gin pressed chuckeling

"I know that" Toshiro smiled "But I really do want to, name anything you want"

"...Hmmm... Anything?" Gin grinned

"...Within reason" Toshiro added quickly

"No fair" Gin smirked then picked him up "How about, you just let me do whatever I want with you tonight"

"Gin..." Toshiro began to warn him

"OK but no sex" Gin promised, he didn't seem very sad about it.

"Alright then"

Gin picked him up and carried him to the bedroom for an early night so he could do what he wanted. That night Gin lay Toshiro down, naked on the bed as he stroked his body gently. He gave him oral sex slowly until Toshiro was shouting his name. They two kissed and embraced until they were too tired to continue, and then they lay together staring at each other while holding hands and Gin was lightly stroking his face, watching the boy fall into sleep before joining him. It was... nice.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

The next week they packed to leave and go back home. They had their little holiday and it had rested Toshiro's mind long enough to think, yet he still hadn't made up his mind. He hadn't expected it to be easy but this was driving him mad! He had to think about everything, how this would effect everyone and what would be best. They had contacted Unohona and she had confirmed that she would be able to give him and abortion if he wanted one.

"Well, I'm ready" Gin shrugged, he was always ready before Toshiro. He didn't pack carefully or both to make stare at himself in the mirror, worrying about if Toshiro would love him.

"We need to pop by Ichigo's before we leave" Toshiro said as casually as he could while walking over.

"Why?" Gin scowled

"Because I need to talk to him, don't worry" Toshiro leaned up and kissed him "It'll be OK"

"Fine" he grumbled after a moment of silence.

They walked together down the street together and hand in hand, no one could see them so no one questions an adult holding a childs hand in such a way. When they got to Ichigo's he was just on his way to out to the shops. He stopped when he saw the two of them coming, scowling slightly at their hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"We came to tell you that we are heading off" Toshiro said "Going back, I will tell you when I have made up my mind, OK?"

"Oh...Whatever" he scowled slightly miserable

"...Ichigo, if you would like, since it's your holidays, you could come to the Soul Society" Toshiro said, he hated how guilty he was feeling. One minute he was upset for hurting Gin and then he was upset for hurting Ichigo.

"What?" Gin yelped, looking down at Toshiro quickly.

"Well it wouldn't hurt and if I could see you wouldn't be terrible with kids I might reconsider" Toshiro grumbled

"What?" Gin repeated, this time more angrily

"OK then" Ichigo nodded happily, grinning. He wanted to smirk at Gin but knew that would be bad.

"Can I have a word with you... In private" Gin growled pulling Toshiro away, when he was sure that Ichigo could not hear him he leaned down and hissed at Toshiro "What are you saying?"

"Look I know you hate him but what if he is good with kids, then why not keep the baby" Toshiro said

"...If you want to be with him, why don't you just say so!" Gin snarled against his face before turning and storming off down the street.

"Gin! Wait!" Toshiro shouted

Gin ignored him and stormed off angrily. Sighing Toshiro watched him leave, he wanted to cry again but refused to let tears fall, at least while he was still around Ichigo, he swallowed them back and shook his head angrily. He stared down at his feet in misery when he felt someone put there hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ichigo behind him.

"Don't worry about that jerk" Ichigo said

"Don't!" Toshiro snapped stepping forward "Please just stop making things worse"

"...Fine but you know I wont give up" Ichigo warned

"Whatever!" Toshiro snapped and went to a secure place to open a gate back home, hoping he would find Gin waiting for him.

However Gin was not waiting for him when they got back. Actually Gin did not come back for almost three days. Toshiro was lonely and couldn't bring himself to do much but sit around and wait for Gin, the only reason he really did get up was because of Clover. But then Ichigo offered to look after her to prove he could take care of kids. He knew it would irritate Gin but Toshiro was not thinking very straight to look after a sick child at the moment, but he did insist on them staying in the same room so that he could take her if he felt needed.

"...You're not bad at it" Toshiro mumbled while watching Ichigo play with a giggling Clover.

"I do have two little sisters" he smiled

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." Toshiro mumbled in a daze

"Why do you care about him so much?" Ichigo scowled

"I love him" Toshiro mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"But why? He is such a jerk" Ichigo snapped

"Shut up" Toshiro shouted "You don't know him like I do"

"I know he is a traitor and a bastard!" he snapped "He doesn't even care about you that much"

"I am not talking about this!" Toshiro screamed and ran from the room.

He hurried down to the front door and sat one the steps, staring out. Clover would be OK with Ichigo on their own for a while. He wanted Gin to come home already, he was worried. What if Aizen got to him, or worse if he was so upset he hurt himself.

"Daddy?" came a voice causing him to jump, he looked around to see Riba.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Toshiro asked smiling stiffly

"Where is dad?" Riba sat down beside him, she never knew what to call the two, so normally she would call Gin just dad or papa or even father, while Toshiro was Daddy or dad.

"...He's out" Toshiro mumbled

"Where?"

"I don't know Riba" Toshiro's voice was thick, almost like he was going to cry "Please just stop asking"

"...I'm sorry" she whispered

"So am I" Toshiro reached over and hugged her "I am just really confused at the moment"

"Alright" Riba hugged him back before standing and leaving.

Toshiro stared off into the distance miserably, watching the dark sky as the sun began to set leaving bright orange like colours across the horizon. He wanted Gin to be back again, he felt the same feeling after they had their fight and he had slept with Ichigo. He just wanted Gin to be there holding him. As if he was afraid he would run back and do something he would regret with Ichigo if Gin was not there with him.

As if on cue, long thin arms wrapped around his chest, with long legs lay either side of his body and Gin's chest rested on Toshiro's shoulder.

"What ya looking for?" Gin asked casually, acting as if nothing had happened to them before.

"Gin!" He shouted and spun around, wrapping his own arms around his neck "Where have you been?"

"Wandering around of course. I just got back" he said grinning

"I thought you were mad at me" Toshiro whispered

"Na, you know I love ya. Beside I wasn't gonna leave ya alone with that bastard for too long now was I" Gin kissed his forehead and held him close

Toshiro smiled weakly, he was not going to mention that Gin had been gone for three days and the chances are if something was going to happen then it would have happened already, and curled into him happily, this was were he belonged, with Gin... And _only_ Gin. Ichigo would just have to deal wit that.

**000**

The next few days did not pass easily. It was quite clear that Gin was jealous of Ichigo since he had a way with Clover and he was constantly talking to Toshiro. Toshiro made it clear that he did not like Ichigo and that he loved Gin but it was hard to ease that jealous mans heart. Until finally he had enough.

"Look, you don't need to hang around my family twenty four seven!" Gin snapped

"I am just showing that I can be a good parent" Ichigo snapped, he was carrying Clover at the moment.

"Yeah and a good parent doesn't stalk another parents kids!" Gin snapped, walking over and grabbing Clover, he held her on his hip and glared at Ichigo.

"I wouldn't need to if you looked after them! Instead you use every free time you have to fuck Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted

"Oh you wish you could do it" Gin smirked

"Why you-" Ichigo began

"Enough already!" Toshiro shouted

He stormed over and picked up the sobbing Clover. She had begun to cry when they had all began to scream and shout at each other loudly. Toshiro held her and began to bounce and rock her back and forth in a calmling fashion until she had stopped crying and stuck her small thumb into her small mouth. Then he glared at the two of them before walking over and getting her some milk to help get her to sleep.

"Why can't you two just stay quiet for a few minutes" Toshiro hissed a he fed Clover

"He started it" Gin growled "Shouldn't be messing with my kids"

"I am here to show I am a good parent, I cant do that without any kids around" Ichigo snapped

"Don't start again!" Toshiro hissed at the two of them "Please"

Nodding gruffly they both walked away in silence, Ichigo went to the bathroom while Gin sat beside Toshiro and Clover, wrapping his arm around the younger boys waist. He done this every time Ichigo left the room, as if reminding Toshiro who he was with. Toshiro rolled his eyes but cuddled up to Gin to show him he knew who he was and was still his.

"Sorry" Gin whispered into his hair, Toshiro didn't think he was really sorry but he was just saying so to get into his good books again. He knew Gin would never be sorry for pissing off Ichigo, the same as Ichigo wouldn't feel guilty for trying to steal Toshiro from Gin.

"I know you are, just try and keep your anger... in or take it out on me at night" Toshiro winked and Gin grinned happily.

"Deal!"

The two grinned and hugged each other with Clover suckling on the milk in between them, staring up at the two like they were colourful kangeroos.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

That night the two lay beside each other, both were hot and tired. Yes they had just had sex and so now it was nice for Gin just to stare at Toshiro's perfect features of his face. He wanted to stay there forever, watching the panting boy, stroking his hair and holding his hand against his lip. But Toshiro was getting hot and sweaty so he had to pull away and head towards the bathroom. Gin had suggested they take one together but sadly Toshiro turned him down, saying someone had to be with Clover at all times since she had been coughing a lot recently.

He lay on his back before sitting up and crossing the room, throughout all the low moans and pants, Clover remained alseep. Toshiro hadn't wanted to do anything with such a young baby across the room, but Gin encouraged him by saying that she would never remember anything anyway and that she was alseep. Now she was slowly waking, she yawned loudly and her small fist reached up and rubbed her closed eyes before they slowly flickered open.

"Good morning baby" Gin grinned down at her.

In answer, she gave another loud yawn.

Gin chuckled and reached down, slowly stroking her small but chubby cheek. She had grown a lot lately, Gin was surprised to have only noticed now. He smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her on the top of her head. Then he stood watching as the younger girl stretched and stared right back up at him for a moment before stretching and wriggeling on her back again. She really was just adorable.

Gin yawned himself and stretched. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep until he had a shower and washed away some of this sweet and stiffness from his body. He looked over at the door that led to the shower, it sounded like Toshiro was just finishing off.

"You gonna speak yet?" Gin asked Clover

Clover blinked up at him with her mouth hanging open, causing Gin to chuckle.

"Take that as a no" Gin grinned again

"Hay" Toshiro said from the door, he was dressed in a shirt and boxers to sleep in, clean as a whistle "It is all yours"

"Thanks" Gin waved goodbye to Clover as she giggled and went into the bathroom.

Gin was already naked so he only had to turn on the shower and feel it to make sure it was nice and warm. Then he stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief, it felt so nice. After washing he climbed out and didnt bother to dress. Instead he climbed straight into bed and pulled Toshiro close to his chest as the two fell asleep.

Clover was the only one left awake now. She stared up at the ceiling and cocked her head. A small shadow drifted around on the ceiling, if anyone else was awake now, they would not see the shadow, for some reason only Clover could see it. Of course she did not know this. She did not know it was strange and she did not know that she was the only one that could see it. This shadow had followed her around since she was born... Could it be death waiting to take her?

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

As months passed things did not improve between Ichigo and Gin. If anything the tension had gotten worse. The larger Toshiro grew the worse it became. When Gin was not around Ichigo would help him get around, this caused sparks to fly if Gin ever walked into the room and saw them. He would pick Toshiro up and say loudly that he would help, causing Ichigo to shout and soon both of them were screaming, but instead of Clover in the middle, now it was Toshiro.

"Stop it!" Toshiro screamed, they both blinked and looked down at him "Gin you have got to stop freaking over every little thing that happens with me and someone else!" Toshiro snapped and Ichigo smirked "Ichigo, I love Gin, I am with Gin, I am sorry but I don't and never will love you, please get over it!"

He leaned against Gin breathing angrily and heavily. Finally after a long moment of silence Ichigo went to the door.

"He doesn't care like I do. So I refuse to give up" Ichigo said before he left.

"That lil..." Gin began angrily

Suddenly Toshiro wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Gin down to a deep kiss. Gin was shocked but only for a moment before he began to kiss back, pulling Toshiro tighter to his chest.

"I love you" Toshiro whispered when they pulled back "Ignore him, he really is not worth it. How many times do I have to tell you I love you before you believe me?"

"I do believe you. It's just... I'm afraid he is going to steal you" Gin confused, burrying his face into Toshiro's neck.

"...There is no way he could steal me from you" Toshiro whispered, leaving his arms around Gin's neck and staring up at the ceiling, sighing.

"How do I know that? How can I trust that?" Gin mumbled

"You trust me don't you?" Toshiro asked

"Of course it's just" he paused "You slept with him and now are pregnant with his kid and... and it pisses me off so much, what right does he have to say things like that when I am still in the room!"

Toshiro froze, there was something wrong, he felt weird. It took him a moment but soon he realized what this weird feeling was. Tears on his neck. Gin was crying. He blinked and continued to stare at the ceiling, shocked. Then he reached over and placed a hand gently on his flat silver hair, the other hand gripped the back of his clothes.

"Gin, please don't cry" Toshiro whispered stroking his hair "Please"

Slowly, Gin sat down and continued to hold him and crying. Toshiro forced him to let him sit up and sat on his lap with Gin's face pressed against his shoulder.

"I love you" Toshiro repeated over and over, it was just so rare to see Gin cry. Toshiro was always the one who cried because of the babies or because he was worried. He had never once seen Gin full on sob like he was now. All he could do was reasure Gin that he loved the man more than anything and he always would.

It felt like an age before Gin stopped crying but really it had just been a few minutes. Gin didn't pull back until Toshiro made him, he then kissed him deeply before stroking his face and staring into his closed, red eyes.

"Are you OK now?" Toshiro whispered

"Yeah, sorry about that" Gin mumbled

Toshiro smiled "Don't be, it's nice to see you cry over me, it shows that you do love more, more than Ichigo ever could"

Gin smiled and pulled Toshiro into a deep kiss.

But the fighting still did not stop. Ichigo asked for it as he began to try and seduce and convince Toshiro to be with him. Gin was getting very angry at this and would try and attack him each time he had done this. One time he had actually given up with reaching for his zanpkuto and just punched Ichigo square in the nose after he had watched Toshiro change his shirt (Clover had been sick on him). Toshiro had shouted and grabbed him before he could do anything else but Ichigo still had to go to Unohana to stop the bleeding.

It was getting harder and harder for Toshiro to stop the two. He had to admit that often Ichigo would bring it on himself but still he wished Gin would not jump to it like that. Otherwise Toshiro was able to put up with it but then, one day it had gotten even worse...

They were walking down the corridor together. Gin was insisting of taking Toshiro's hand and stroking it gently with his other hand, smiling happily as he walked. Ichigo was behind them, glaring at their hands in frustraition.

"So where are we going today?" Toshiro asked

"I was thinking we just go for a walk" Gin shrugged

"Cool" Toshiro grinned leaning against him

Ichigo scowled but said nothing as he continued to follow them. He was unsure why they even asked him to come today. As they were walking they began to walk up some stairs and Toshiro felt an intense pain run through his body, he leaned over and gasped.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Ichigo asked, kneeling beside him to help him only to have Gin pull Toshiro away from Ichigo to him.

"Here, I'll take you to Unohana" Gin offered going to pick him up

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe I should take him" Ichigo said grabbing Toshiro's arm "After all, if it is the baby then it doesn't have anything to do with you"

"You are mistaken, since it is... MY lover" Gin growled

"We'll see about that" Ichigo mumbled

"I am getting really sick of you" Gin stepped forward

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Ichigo snarled

"Guys!" Toshiro gasped, his stomach slowly easing "Come on"

"That is it!" Gin brought his fist up and connected with the side of Ichigo's face. He then kicked Gin in the chest just abover Toshiro's head. The two were suddenly fighting, punching at kicking each other, all the whole avoiding Toshiro. But then one blow my Gin causing Ichigo to fall back and smack Toshiro around the back of the head, it was so unexpected that he fell back down the stairs.

"Toshiro!" Gin shouted

He hit the ground hard and lay perfectly still, then Gin was leaping the stairs and landing painfully on his knees, he grabbed Toshiro and pulled him up onto his lap trying to get him to talk. Toshiro stared up at with with wide eyes and gasping, blood slowly dribbled down his lips down his chin. He began to choke as Ichigo appeared by his side.

"Go get Unohana!" Gin snapped

Ichigo disapeared in seconds.

"It'll be OK" Gin promised, he was shaking "I promise it will be OK


	10. Chapter 10

**OK this is chapter ten!**

**Thank you for all your answers!**

**I asked who was your favourite pairing with Rangiku? So I am going to have it a little of these two, RangikuXHisagi. Hope you like it, if not, sorry!**

**I am sad to say but, this is THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY!  
I ran out of drama ideas and I am doing so many other stories as well as my other Mpregt story so thank you for all the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rush, everyone was running around collection equitment and medicines. Toshiro lay on the bed, breathing heavily with his eyes shut while Unohana stood beside him. Gin and Ichigo were sitting and watching in silence. A dozen people from squad four appeared with Ichigo and together they all carried Toshiro back to the divison where Unohana was already waiting, her face hard and serious as ever.

The two of them had been sitting there for a very tense moment. Gin was sure that if he waited any longer beside Ichigo then he very well might attack him and put two people in a hospital bed. Finally Isane said that their children would be worried and someone should go and see them while they are waiting for news about Toshiro.

Neither said anything, neither even twitched when they heard she was speaking to them, Gin had buried his face in his hands and was shaking slightly. Ichigo was just glaring at his hands angrily that lay helplessly in his lap. Finally Isane sent Ichigo to keep the kids busy, purely for the reasons that Gin was looking very unstable at the moment and because he was Toshiro's lover so he deserved to stay as long as he wanted to.

Ichigo obviously did not want to go but he wouldn't refuse rudely so he stood and left. Gin remained where he was, buried and shaking, blaming himself, though he did feel slightly more relieved when Ichigo was sent away but still... If he hadn't kept fighting with Ichigo so much then Toshiro would be fine right now! He hated himself so much! But he hated Ichigo more, when this was over he would personally throw Ichigo back to the world of the living where he belonged.

"Gin?" Unohana said bringing him back, he looked up slowly and stared at her through his closed eye lids, she looked upset but was forcing her face to be hard at the same time "For now, Toshiro will be OK as long as I am around to keep him going"

"For now... Keep him going?" Gin croaked

"The baby was hurt in the fall, so it is now harming Toshiro as well since the two are linked. We might be able to save them both, but that is only a slim chance. Were is Ichigo?" Unohana asked

"Huh, he uh, went" Gin mumbled, his mind was a little lost and he couldn't think straight.

"We need to contact him" she explained quietly

"I will go and talk to him, I need to check up on something anyway" Gin mumbled, running a hand through his hair "What is the problem?"

"We need to ask him if he truly wants to save the baby" Unohana explained "You see we can either definately save Toshiro, or we can POSSIBLY save both of them, but it is a very slim chance, or there is the option of saving just the child of course. Please ask him what he wants us to do"

"...Why are you asking him that? I'm Toshiro's lover, I should get a say" Gin growled

"Because he is the father and he has a right to have his say, we all know what you were going to say anyway" Unohana said, turning and walking away

"And if he choses to let Toshiro die?" Gin snapped loudly to her back.

Unohana ignored him and went back to Toshiro in silence, she stood by his side and began to check his body gently. Just seeing his body, lying like that so weakly with his eyes shut and his breathing heavily.

Gin growled and turned storming shakily from the room. Outside he grabbed his phone and went to call Riba, Ichigo should be with them. But just as he was about to press the call button he stopped and stared down at his phone. He knew what Ichigo would say, he would risk Toshiro's life to try and save the baby as well even though this was all the babies fault anyway!

It wasn't like Unohana ever needed to know that Ichigo didn't make the choice. Gin could go to Ichigo and tell him that the baby died after being badly injured, then asking if he would _please _just leave and stop making Toshiro grieve, then if he refused he could just drag him out himself. Then he could tell everyone that Ichigo loved Toshiro and couldn't let him die, but it was still a hard desicions so he ran, when Toshiro was better he could suggest they give Ichigo time to grieve before visiting him. Then soon they would all just forget or not want to bring it up ever again. OK the plan was not full proof but it would do for now.

Slowly he pressed the phone to his ear and spoke to Riba, he told her everything was OK and said he was just checking up. Then he asked for Ichigo, he told Ichigo Toshiro was fine for now but it wasn't looking good and pretended that he was just kindly keeping him updated for looking after the kids.

Then he hung up and slowly walked back in. Unohana was sweating slightly over Toshiro, she was trying to keep him going.

"I need an answer now!" Unohana gasped at Gin.

"...He said..." Gin hesitated for a moment deciding if what he was doing was right before he said quickly "He said if it is that much of a risk... Please save Toshiro..."

"You're sure?" Unohana looked up and gave him a hard expression with her cold eyes, anyone else would have gave in and told the truth but after years of learning to lie with Aizen, Gin was able to nodd seriously "Alright then, please stand back"

Gin stepped back and watched slowly, he felt sick. He watched as Unohana began to take off Toshiro's clothes and turn his head from side to side. Then it was just too much and he had to leave. He walked away from the room and stood outside taking a deep breath. Would Toshiro ever find out and hate him for it? Hopefully not... But if he did... He went to find Ichigo to get rid of him already. He just wasn't needed at the moment.

"What are you talking about Fox Face? I am not leaving!" Ichigo snapped when Gin had gotten him outside in the hallway.

"Open your eyes for once you stupid idiot!" Gin snarled at him, stepping forward in a threatening manner "The baby is now dead, it didn't make it for Gods sake! You are the cause of more of Toshiro's trauma than anyone can really count! You are too stupid to understand anything really, if you really do love Toshiro you will want to make him happy, you will leave him alone!"

"..." Ichigo glared at him in silent, at a loss for words

"Just go away already" Gin said, almost softly this time but still with force.

Again he said nothing, he just glared at him with pure hate. Then he turned and stormed off as loudly as his feet would allow him to. Gin followed him all the way outside until he was sure that Ichigo had left the soul society. Then he went back to see his kids and calm down before visiting Toshiro again, seeing Ichigo always seemed to make him so angry!

"Dad!" Riba gasped and threw herself into his arms the minute he opened the door and stepped inside.

TJ was sitting on a chair, leaning back and resting with an ice pack on his chest and a cool drink on the side, he looked up and grinned as he saw his dad. Apparently he had been told to take it easy, so now Riba had to serve him like a maid, funny enough Unohana hadn't told Gin or Toshiro any of that. Clover was on the floor trying to put a jigsaw puzzel into place, one of the large pieces, too large to even put in her mouth.

"Hay, you all OK?" Gin put on a weak but brave smile, he was so good at lying than none of them actually noticed.

"We're fine, TJ's had me running around all day because he is still sick" Riba grumbled, she was clearly tired but, like her father, was able to hide her true feelings.

Gin rose an eyebrow at his son who gave a "I didn't do it" grin and shrugged helplessly.

"How is daddy?" Riba asked, her voice barely above a whisper, she was prepared for the worst news.

"He is alright... just a lil ill" Gin smiled

"Oh... OK" the two twins nodded together

"Look, I am going to stay with you two for a while, but when I go to see daddy again, you both need to look after Clover and wait here, OK?" Gin asked

"Alright, what happens if Clover gets ill?" TJ asked quickly

"Take her to the fourth squad" Gin nodded

"Alright" Riba nodded ready to take charge since TJ was still "in pain".

But for then, he stayed with them, sitting beside TJ with Riba and Clover both sitting on his lap. They sat together for some time with Riba telling stories and TJ making inappropriate jokes and Clover throwing up on TJ when he made these jokes. It was nice but the whole time Gin sat thinking about Toshiro and the pain he must be going through right now.

Then shortly after Clover and TJ fell into a small nap, Gin got a call. The minute she heard the phone ring, Riba got off of his lap and picked Clover up gently. She sat down on her own chair and watched as Gin spoke on the phone. When he was done, he hung up and looked over at her, giving a small smile before standing.

"I promise to be back soon" Gin leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, then Clover's and TJ's sleeping heads "Look after them Riba," he looked at TJ "Both of them, I trust you"

"I will. You can count on me" Riba promised

"Good girl" Gin grinned giving her an extra kiss on the cheek and stroked her other cheek with his thumb.

Riba beamed after him and watched as he disapeared from the room. Then she was left alone. She cuddled her sister and watched her brother in pure silence, worried for her father and then praying to any kind of God that they could have. No one knew this but Riba actually praid a lot when things like this happened, she praid that everything would be OK and normally her prays were answered...

Meanwhile Gin ran as fast as he could back to the hospital wing in squad four. He knocked a few people over and fell over a few times himself but he just jumped back up and kept going, only slowly slightly just calling back apologese to angry people behind him. Then when he was outside he took a deep breath before knocking. Inside, Unohana was feeding a sickly looking Toshiro water.

"Gin. It is good to see you again, come in" Unohana said

"Toshiro?" Gin whispered walking to his side as if he was in some kind of trance.

"Gin" Toshiro smiled weakly at him turning his head to the side so that he could look at him better "What happened?"

"We kind of pushed you accidently while we were fighting... I am so sorry" Gin blushed and looked at his feet

"That's OK... What happened to the baby?" Toshiro whispered

"Well..." Gin began to regretably tell him the sad truth but Unohana interupted him quite happy

"It is OK" she smiled "We managed to save the baby"

"What?" they both said in unison, Gin shocked and Toshiro was just confused.

"Well you see, it was a choice of saving the baby and you, or one of you. Saving you both was very slim but somehow. I don't know exactly, we managed to save the baby. Though it is quite small" she sighed

"Let me see" Toshiro whispered, leaning against Gin as he sat up.

Gin helped him sit up and blinked as he watched Unohana walk over bring a bright pink small baby with an equally small head and set of hands. It was wrapped in a large white blanket with shut eyes. Unohana reached over and lay the baby in Toshiro arms gently.

"So sweet" Toshiro whispered

"Yeah" Gin mumbled, but he didn't sound very happy.

"What is wrong?" Toshiro asked quietly

"Nothing" Gin put on one of his convincing smiles and cuddle Toshiro "You OK?"

"I am fine" Toshiro whispered shutting his eyes "Just a little tired"

"Then rest" Gin took the baby from him in one arm and lay Toshiro down with the other like a child. He leaned down and kissed Toshiro gently on the lips before tucking him in and watching the younger man drift off into a deep sleep. When he was sure Toshiro was actually asleep and no one was in the room he turned and looked at the baby with slight disgust.

He didn't hate the baby. It was not the baby's fault but he sure as hell was annoyed with it! After all it was Ichigo's and it even looked like him a bit. Sighing miserably he gave a little peek and confirmed that the baby was a little boy. This whole situation was getting a little out of control.

Sighing again miserably he took the baby to the bed that it would be able to sleep in (since it was a new born) and lay it down, tucking it up. Then he stared at the baby. By the looks of it, it might have blondish like hair but it had Toshiro's turquoise eyes for sure.

Gin had an idea of how to sort everything out but it would make Toshiro quite unhappy. He didn't want Toshiro to be unhappy but he couldn't let this all ruin his family.

He walked back over to Toshiro and sat down beside him. He reached over and began to stroke Toshiro's forehead gently, then he took his hand and pressed it to his lips. For a moment he sat there, watching the younger man and holding his hand tightly to his lips. He loved him more than anything and if Toshiro really did not want to, and no matter who it upset, he wouldn't force him. But for now he could rest.

Gin moved up and lay beside Toshiro, wrapping his arms around him and holding him closely. Soon he felt Toshiro begin to curl into him and he smiled, it was nice to be like this while they still could...

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

When Toshiro woke up the next day, Gin pushed along his proposal almost as soon as he had gotten something into his stomach just to get it out of the way. Just as he had predicted, he was not happy about it one bit.

"That is stupid Gin!" Toshiro snapped "No way! You are being ridiculous!"

"Listen to me" Gin pressed grabbing Toshiro's hands tightly together and making sure he was staring him in the eye before he continued "You have to think about this sensibly. It will be better for everyone this way and far less complicated. I know you want this baby, I know you have grown attached just because it is your baby but think about what is best for him and our kids now"

Toshiro said nothing as he stared at him and then quickly looked away. Then slowly he crawled over and curled up in Gin's thin arms for comfort. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he agreed.

"OK... We will take the baby to Ichigo tomorrow..." Toshiro whispered

"And then in return he is not allowed near you unless you go to him" Gin nodded

"Alright... Can I say goodbye?" Toshiro whispered

"Of course you can" Gin said quickly, he hated how it felt like he was Toshiro's big mean boss.

Toshiro pulled back, sniffing and breathing heavily, he looked up and gave a weak smile to Gin. Gin smiled back calmly, leaning down and pecking him on the cheek, his ever lasting mask was on his face as always to hide his true emotions. Then he stood and went to get the baby who was laying just a few feet away from the two of them. When the baby was safely in his arms he began to rock him and look down at the baby. Even though it has only just been born he was already very attached to the child.

"Good bye baby" Toshiro whispered quietly

Gin watched him with a small smile at how cute they seemed together. Then he suddenly stood and disapeared from the room, returning with Clover in his arms.

"Hay, remember this little girl? She's missed you"

Toshiro looked up and beamed at Gin like he had given him the best christmas gift he could, he nodded and Gin set her down in front of him on the bed. Soon she had crawled up and was staring down at the new baby in confusion. She cocked her head, mouth hanging open, and held out her hand, slowly touching the other babies head as if it might do something of interest if she pressed the right button like a toy.

"My lil baby" Toshiro whispered

Gin smiled and moved closer to him. Then he took his hand gently and leaned forward kissing him gently "Our lil family"

Toshiro beamed at him happily again.

**B*L*E*A*C*H**

Ichigo had agreed to the deal they had made, but he agreed very reluctantly and he had tried to bargain a lot as they spoke. Finally he gave in when they threatened to keep him from seeing both the baby and Toshiro. Though he was definatly not happy with Gin who came up with the threat.

They dropped the baby off with him and disapeared before he could question or talk to them or even so much as name the baby with them around. Toshiro managed to stay strong while he was giving the baby over into his arms and making the deal but the minute they were away he collapsed into Gin's arms and began to cry, he actually had to carried back in Gin's arms for the rest of the way.

Gin spent that night in bed, holding, kissing and stroking Toshiro to keep him calm as the boy sobbed against him.

**5 Years Later**

"Oh fod gods sake! DAD!" Riba screamed slamming her hands down on the table angrily, accidently bruising her wrist but she completely ignored the pain shooting up her arm.

"What is it Riba?" Toshiro sighed setting down his paper work and pen to look up at her.

"Clover is pulling my work everywhere again!" Riba snapped standing as a giggling Clover ran away holding a few pieces of paper in her hand.

Young pretty Riba had taken even more responsability as she grew and was now the assistant of the tenth squad helping her father and Rangiku with all the paper work. She was quite good at it and since she didnt have very much power she had stopped growing at the age of nineteen and was even paid slightly so she was able to go and buy her own things. She had grown out her hair again and now it fell ellegantly down her waist, normally straight and done, sometimes curly and up or vice versa. She wore make up and fashionable clothes twenty four seven, even if she was doing garden work or just sitting around on a day off, this was thanks to Rangiku of course.

Toshiro sighed and stood, he walked around and stood in front of Clover as she was running, he reaching down and picked her up in a second. She was a tiny five year old girl and Toshiro was able to pick her up with no problem (unlike Riba and TJ when they were her age). He took the papers from her and handed them back to Riba before carrying Clover to his desk.

"You two used to get on so well" Toshiro sighed setting her on his lap. At one point Riba had begun to get over her jealousy and began to teach Clover everything she knew, she even began to dress her up and brush her hair into different styles.

"Yeah but then she became so annoying as she grew up!" Riba grumbled, mostly to herself

"You are annoying!" Clover grinned happily

"Shut up ya brat!" Riba snapped

Clover stuck her tongue out and pulled a face in a playful way. Toshiro sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from running around and annoying Riba even more, she was a sweet woman now but Riba did lash out if she got too annoyed, he didn't want her lashing on her little sister. Instead the two just stared at each other for a moment before Riba went back to work.

His youngest daughter was still very ill most of the time, she had to have quite a few spoon fulls of medicine before she went to sleep and she had a small inhaler like object that Unohana gave her, this was if she began to cough and couldn't breath properly. Inside the air of the inhaler was a type of medicine to clear her lungs. When she wasn't ill though, she was as lively as they came, she ran around the whole of the soul society if anyone let her, she annoyed quite a few people but others found her very cute. Now she was very small and skinny as she couldn't seem to gain any weight, her short silver hair was curly and fellt down to her shoulders, but most of the time she had Rangiku put up up win pony tails either side of her head.

Toshiro had not changed a bit, he was the same size with the exact same looks. He acted pretty much the same, though his patients had grown now that he had the kids. He was careful with Clover all the time and he was able to be nicer to Rangiku just because he had to put up with TJ so much and she was nothing compared to he was.

"Can I go play?" Clover asked suddenly after only a moments of silence

"Not yet, you need to rest a little" Toshiro said, when she ran around so much it was usually when she got ill.

"Aww" she pouted but didn't say anything, instead she just leaned back against him.

Toshiro sighed and smiled down at her before looking up and continued to sign his name on half a dozen pieces of paper of agreement. He was bored and wanted to do anything but this, but he was trying to set an example for Riba, not that she needed it. Ever since the children were born he was half used to being on medical leave and doing his own things to help himself and the kids. Now he was back to the normal ruitine.

Then suddenly the door of the office opened and the two other boys of the family stepped into the room.

Gin had not changed at all, but he had become more friendlier since Ichigo was no longer constantly on the scene anymore. He grinned and gave Toshiro a quick peck on the lips, running his fingers through Clover's hair and walking over, doing the same to Riba. He was following shortly by TJ.

TJ was slightly taller but everyone had cut his hair right down to his head. He grinned as he walked in with his zanpakuto in its case behind his back just like Toshiro's was. TJ had not changed much but now he was in squad three with Gin and was training every day, he planned to become a seated officer soon. TJ walked over and quickly began to tell Toshiro how he learned a new technique, since this boy really did love to show off.

"Be quiet TJ I am trying to work!" Riba snapped

"Oh I am so sorry" TJ said sarcasticly

"You should be, this new report is all to do with YOU!" Riba smirked

"...What?" TJ spun and ran over but Riba quickly covered the sheet of paper

"Nu uh, you can't look unless I say so, and I say no!" Riba grinn and used other pieces to hide the one she had previously been writting on.

"Come on, we are twins, close as can be huh" he grinned and nudged her with his elbow.

"That is what you said when I was mad at you because you dunked my head in the look" Riba scowled "And what you said when you put meat in my bag and got dogs to chase me when we visited the real world, and what you said when you cied my hands blue and-"

"OK OK so I am a lousy brother, who cares! You're the good kind sweet sister!" TJ smiled

"Yeah... But I think you should wait" Riba grinned angelicly

Toshiro sighed as the two then began to fight and struggle. Gin grinned as they fell on the floor in the mess before he walked over and split them up. Clover had began to laugh loudly and clapped as she watched the two. One of her greatest entertainment was watching her two siblings wrestle with each other on the ground over the littlest of things.

"Come on you two, break it up" Gin sighed

"He started it" Riba grumbled

"No I did not! You did! You won't tell me what you are writting!" TJ shouted

"TJ" Toshiro warned raising an eyebrow "Voice down"

"But she did" he growled before turning and storming from the room

When he was gone Toshiro frowned at Riba in confusion while Gin walked over and asked out right.

"Why are you doing a report on someone in my squad?" Gin asked

"I'm not" she grinned "But he doesn't know that"

Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes while Gin grinned and patted her head. Clover immediately ran to Gin and tried to get his attention back to her. He immediately picked her up and began to spin, swinging her around so her little legs stuck out. Clover screamed and squealed with excitment as she grabbed his arms and held on tightly.

"Gin! Not in the office" Toshiro sighed

"Aww fine, come on let's go play" Gin grinned

"No Gin, I already told her that she needs to rest now" Toshiro said quickly as they made their way to the door.

"Aww please" Gin pouted with Clover under his right arm, she quickly joined him as she pouted with him and the two gave Toshiro puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine, but just for half an hour!" Toshiro said standing and speaking quickly, the two high fived and ran to the door "Then she has to come in and rest! Promise!" he was shouting after them now.

"Yeah yeah we promise" Gin called back

Toshiro sighed to himself and continued to write along with Riba. A lot had changed lately but then at the same time everything was still very much the same. Everyone was together and although Toshiro had not seen his youngest child since he gave him up, he had seen Ichigo every now and then when he came to give or recieve information. They had not speaken at all but often they had nodded quietly to one another before walking away again.

He liked it this way, it was nice. There would be troubeling times ahead, like when Clover grew and started pubertly, or when TJ came back from the world of the living with a new girlfriend. Or when Riba had gotten pregnant herself and refused to tell who the father was. Or even when Toshiro and Ichigo's son came to find his other parent and an angry TJ found him first.

Yeah there would be hard times, but as long as they stayed together as a family they could get through anything...

**THE END**


End file.
